One Step At A Time
by KillerElite
Summary: The secrets have been discovered and found out. Natalia's gone and Calleigh is in an all out custody battle while still trying to maintain a normal relationship with Eric. 3rd story in the Deep Secret Series. E/C
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Step At A Time

Author: xXThePostXx

**A/N: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger at the end of the other story. But it wasn't much of a secret anymore, when the secrets have been figured out and solved. **

**It also happens to be extremely awkward to start a story off in the middle of a cliffhanger but I decided to take CSI: Miami's approach and act like all of this is normal... lol..

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1:

"_So I just want to know, are you okay?" Natalia asked. They were driving down the highway towards the restaurant. _

"_Yeah," Calleigh said, looking ahead. "I guess I was in denial for a while about certain things." She thought back in her head. One thing that stuck out was the fact that the doctor diagnosed her with a panic disorder. She didn't know how she would be able to live with herself without doing her job. Playing with guns had been her favorite thing to do. _

"_Hey look, there's Horatio," Ryan said from the backseat. He was almost like a child. _

_Everyone looked over to the left and saw Horatio. Alexx was in the car with him and she smiled and waved and Horatio smiled, still wearing his infamous sunglasses. Horatio honked his horn, signaling to him that he saw them. The he sped up. _

_Natalia sighed. "Gosh this slow car in front of me." She put on her turn signal, signaling for the left lane. She would take the route that Horatio had done. Natalia began making her way to the left lane when..BAMMM, another car in the left lane, slammed into her car, causing her to skid a bit. Natalia pushed the breaks hard to prevent her from flying into the concrete barrier when another car slammed into her left side..hard. She cried out in pain, the last sound she heard before unconsciousness started taking over. _

_Horatio heard crash and looked in the rearview mirror, staring in horror when he realized the car that was impacted. The car that held his family, his team. He eased his car to the side and began backing up slowly and carefully. Once he was next to the impacted car, he and Alexx jumped out to see if everybody was okay. _

_Horatio pulled out his phone and dialed Eric's number. "Eric," Horatio began. "Eric, there's been an accident. Calleigh, Natalia and Ryan were in the car, along with the baby... they have been hit..."_

_--------- _

"No," Eric said out loud. "This can't be happening." Eric had just gotten news that Calleigh, Ryan and Natalia were in a car accident. In addition to that, the baby was too. He didn't know the severity of the accident either.

"What?" Layla asked.

Eric looked at Layla and then stared back at the wall. He didn't want to alarm Layla or let her find this out right now. "What do you want me to do?"

Alexx is here with me and she's checking it out now. An ambulance will be on the way and I'll call you and let you know what hospital. Until then, don't say anything to Layla but you might want to get her some breakfast."

"Alright." Eric closed his phone but he just had to know. It was killing him. He's just let Calleigh slip through his fingers. This morning, he would never admit it, but he was mad at her. He was really mad and getting out the house was an escape from everything.

Horatio couldn't just hang up the phone like that and not let him know of their conditions. He called back. "H, its killing me to know. How bad is it? Is anyone hurt? How's the baby?"

I just called the ambulance Eric, but I promise...I promise I will update you on their status as soon as I find out."

In the background, Eric heard the gut wrenching scream of the baby. At least he knew that she was alive. She might've been hurt, but crying was a sign that she was alive. "Okay," Eric said sadly. He closed his phone again this time and noticed Layla was standing under him.

"What's wrong?" She asked again. She heard all the questions he asked and living here with Calleigh, 'hurt' 'baby' 'crying' 'alive' 'dead,' those words had all became custom to her vocabulary. Using them all at one time was not good so she knew something was wrong.

Eric didn't say anything.

"Something is wrong with mommy," Layla said, looking down at her feet and crying and pouting at the same time.

"She's going to be alright," Eric said.

"No she's not," Layla cried harder.

Eric squatted down and Layla slowly walked closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Layla, I need for you to think positive. Okay. Mommy is going to be okay." He really hoped she would be okay. Horatio was holding back on information and that kind of made him a little mad.

Layla nodded but she still continued to cry silently.

-------

Calleigh's eyes opened when she felt something tickle down her forehead. She reached up and realized it was blood. The airbag exploded on impact and caused a small cut in her forehead. She looked at Natalia and Natalia was slumped over in her seat. The baby was crying in the back and Ryan moaned painfully, wincing and holding on to his injured leg.

"Ryan is everything okay back there?"

"Yeah," Ryan made a face. "Andria, she's okay. I think she's startled a little." He groaned as his leg became more painful.

Calleigh looked at Natalia again this time she called her name. "Nat, Natalia!!" No response. "Oh my god!" Calleigh lay her fingers on Natalia's neck, checking for a pulse, only breathing a sigh of relief when she found it.

Natalia stirred awake and moaned. She looked around the car. "Is everyone okay?"

"Somewhat," Calleigh said, looking back at Ryan. He looked at her and continued to grit his teeth, trying to control the pain.

Alexx reached the car finally, looking inside and smiling when she realized everyone was conscious. She opened the back door to reach Andria. "It's a great thing Andria was strapped in like this." She looked at the support around Andria's head. "Poor baby. She's so scared." Alexx looked over at Ryan who was in need of a doctor as soon as possible. "Ryan, baby, are you okay?" She looked at his leg and noticed blood gushing from it. Alexx rushed to the other side and put a thick gauze around his leg.

Ryan winced as the contact from the gauze made his leg sting a little.

"Hold it there for a moment," Alexx said. She made her way up to the front seat, looking at Horatio as he had the driver of the other car walking a makeshift walking line to see if he was drunk. Alexx closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief as she watched the driver of that car stumble on the line. Horatio recorded the man's reaction. Soon, radio car's and ambulances could be heard in the distance.

"Calleigh, how are you feeling?" Alexx said.

"I'm okay. Besides this cut, I think I'm okay." Calleigh touched her stomach. Suddenly, she had the overwhelming feeling of nausea. She got out the car and ran over to the one of the road dividers and barfed.

"Natalia, how are you sweetie?" Alexx asked.

"I'm doing okay," Natalia said, nodding her head. "I'm just a little scared and nervous." She looked down at her shaking hands. "I possibly put everyone lives in this car in danger. That was just so stupid."

Alexx grabbed Natalia's hand and held them, letting her know that everything was okay. "Natalia, you did nothing wrong. Horatio is over there with the driver of the car that hit you. The driver was drunk. This accident has probably prevented another another accident. One that could've been fatal."

Soon the ambulances and police cars pulled up. The police officers went immediately to Horatio, one sticking around Natalia's car to get an official report on the accident. The paramedics headed to the car.

"Is everyone okay?" one of the medics said. He realized Ryan was bleeding and one of the paramedics tended to him. "We got to get you to the hospital buddy."

The paramedics continued to examine Natalia, Ryan and Andria. Calleigh was still over at the divider, barfing.

Horatio looked at Calleigh and raised and eyebrow. Calleigh finally stopped barfing and turned to see the commotion at the car. When doing so, she turned in Horatio's direction and he caught glimpse of her stomach. He raised an eyebrow, knowing that it was possible she was pregnant. If she was, that would explain a lot of Calleigh's behavior lately. He wasn't the type of person that would ask a woman if she was pregnant, men just didn't do that.

"Are you okay?" Horatio asked, looking at Calleigh with his eyes, the look that he gave whenever he wanted to know something, a confession. He used that look on so many criminals at work.

Calleigh nodded and rubbed her lips together. Then she noticed Horatio look down at her stomach and he raised his eyebrow. "Horatio," she nodded her head, "Maybe this accident was my fault. If we had never been trying to get to breakfast.."

"It's not your fault," Horatio said, interrupting her. "Drunk driver. We're just glad he didn't hurt anyone."

"Calleigh nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "You know, Eric and I planned this breakfast..." She searched her mind for something to say. How much did Horatio know? He probably knew it all, he just need confirmation.

Horatio nodded his head in understanding and also a signal that she could continue.

"For the last eleven months, Eric and I have been in a relationship and we're getting married soon. I'm also pregnant." She sighed.

"That's," Horatio positioned his body in a sideways stance. "That's good news." He smiled. "Are you excited?"

"Yes," Calleigh said, looking at the top of his head. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed. "You knew already, didn't you?"

Horatio nodded his head and grinned. "Remember, I'm not Rick. Talk to me about anything."

"Okay," Calleigh said silently, nodding her head.

"I think you should go get checked out. I'm going to call Eric and let him know you all status and what hospital."

"Okay." Calleigh walked over to one of the ambulances and a paramedic began examining her. She'd gotten used to that routine by now.

Horatio pulled out his cell phone and looked around at the drunk man being hauled off. "Eric," Horatio started. "Everyone is okay. Ryan's leg is cut pretty bad, Natalia has a sprang ankle, Calleigh was cut just a little and Andria is fine. They're all on the way to Lutheran General Hospital. Okay. Meet you over there."

---------------

Okay, so here's the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it=]]


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. Its been really busy lately. I'm so amazed that I was able to write this much. xD This chapter is sort of like a breeze chapter. Hope you guys like it. The drama only intenses afterwards. Hopefully. =] Thanks for the reviews also. As always, they're inspiring to me. **  


* * *

Eric pulled his car inside the parking lot of the hospital. He took the keys out and looked at Layla in the backseat. She had her head down and her hair fell in her face. "Layla, I told you your mom was okay. Why are you still so sad?"

Layla looked up at Eric. Even though she was only five years old, her face was flushed with sadness and pale. "What if mommy is still mean?"

"She's not going to be mean to you," Eric said. "I promise." He got out the car and opened the back door for Layla.

Layla grabbed Eric's hand and the two of them walked in the hospital. Layla had become accustom to this place well. She looked down the hall and saw Horatio. "Uncle Horatio!" She hugged his leg.

Horatio smiled. "How are you doing today Layla?"

"I'm going to go check on Calleigh," Eric whispered to Horatio.

Horatio nodded. Then he looked at Eric. "Eric, I know."

Eric looked confused and then Horatio stared at him, sort of telepathically sending him the message that Calleigh already told him what was going on. "Okay." Eric lifted his head and patted Layla's back, signaling for her to come.

"Okay, I have to go now but I will see you later," Layla said to Horatio. She followed behind Eric.

Eric was already halfway inside the emergency room and saw a doctor working on Calleigh. The doctor was putting a bandage over Calleigh's head wound. She saw Eric and smiled.

Eric smiled. As soon as the doctor walked away, Eric came closer. "How are you doing?"

Calleigh wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and kissed him on the cheek. It had been the first time she took the initiative since Layla almost caught them on the couch.

Eric hugged her back, and squeezed her lightly but firm. "I love you."

"I love you too," Calleigh said. She over and saw Layla. Calleigh stood up and picked Layla up. "Are you okay?" Calleigh ran a hand through Layla's head.

Layla shrugged her shoulders. She was confused. One minute, her mom was nice. The next minute, she felt her mom was mean.

"Layla I'm sorry," Calleigh said. "I promised everything will be better."

Layla looked down and nodded her head. She wanted so much to believe Calleigh, but right now, she couldn't. A tear fell from her eyes and then it was accompanied with more tears.

"Aww Layla," Calleigh said, wiping away Layla's tears. "It's okay, it's okay."

Layla lay her head on Calleigh's shoulder.

"Calleigh, is everything okay with the baby?"

Calleigh looked at Eric and smiled. "Yes, the baby is fine. But you know what? I think we really need to start planning the wedding. I'm growing fast." She grabbed Eric's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"How many months?" Eric asked.

"Not much. Only three," Calleigh said. Layla lifted her head and looked at Calleigh's stomach.

"So the baby is getting bigger. When is she going to come out?" Layla was suddenly interested in the baby.

"In a few more months," Calleigh said. "Hey, I got an idea. How about we make a calender and everyday we check off days until the delivery?"

Layla smile and nodded.

----------------

Natalia sat in a chair in Ryan's room, feeding Andria, watching as Ryan got stitched up. "Ryan I'm so sorry about that."

"Natalia, it's fine. It's not your fault. Drunk driver." Ryan gritted his teeth, wincing as the doctor began the stitching process. "I'm just lucky no one was hurt, like really hurt."

Natalia smiled and looked down at Andria when she made a noise. Andria looked right back at her and Natalia smiled. She couldn't help but think that her baby carried on some of Eric's features. Eric's nose, his eyes; Andria carried them now and looking at Andria, Natalia couldn't help but think about Eric.

She never imagined her life would be like this and applauded Ryan so much for stepping in. He'd been so useful and helpful during her pregnancy. And now, Ryan was stepping in being a father to a child that wasn't even his. Natalia thought about Eric a little. He didn't even wait around before he got Calleigh pregnant. "_If that is his baby," _Natalia thought. _"It'll be funny if it turns out to be Jake's." _She shook her head, wiping the thought away. But what if it was? What would actually connect Eric to Calleigh? She would then have two kids by two different men, none being by Eric. _"That's just cruel, Natalia," _she thought, scolding herself for thinking that way. _"Eric makes Calleigh happy. She deserves to be happy, but I do too..." _

"What are you thinking about?" Ryan asked, breaking Natalia thoughts. "I asked you twice where did you want to eat after this?"

"We don't even have a ride," Natalia said, ignoring Ryan's first question.

"While you were down getting Andria checked out, Horatio said that he would give us a ride home," Ryan stated. "Either that or we ride with Eric."

"No, that's not a good idea," Natalia said. "Plus, they have their own family and piling all of us in a small car, not a good idea. I think we should get a taxi or something."

The doctor finished putting the last of the stitches in Ryan's leg. "Natalia, I'm hungry, I need something to eat."

"Ryan, we're going to get something to eat," Natalia said, laughing. She took the bottle out of Andria's mouth and began burping her.

"Really cute baby," one of the nurses said, looking at Andria. "I bet you two are very proud."

Natalia nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, we are," Ryan said. He looked at Natalia and smiled.

The nurse looked at them and smiled. "Well we're all through here. So you're ready to go." She walked out the room.

"Thank you," Natalia said quietly to Ryan.

Ryan smiled. "Now I need to put my pants on so we can get something to eat."

------------

"Eric, maybe you should stop off so we can get something to eat," Calleigh said, fastening her seatbelt. She looked in the backseat and Layla sat in the middle, trying to buckle hers. Calleigh took off her seatbelt and reached back and helped Layla with hers. "Layla what would you like for breakfast?"

"Can we have fries?" Layla asked.

Calleigh laughed. "How about we have a normal hot breakfast and then for lunch we have fries and a burger or something?"

"Okay," Layla said. She tried as hard as she could to move over to the right side so she could look out the window. Unfortunately, Calleigh strapped her tight into the middle.

"Mommy and Daddy," Layla said, looking at Calleigh and Eric.

"Yes," Calleigh said.

"Is everything going to be okay? Are we going to be able to be happy like how it used to be?"

"Of course," Calleigh answered. "Today, we're going to start something new." Calleigh began thinking about the life ahead and smiled. "Of course," she mumbled quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for the long update. I'm even more sorry that this chapter is so short. Lately I've been really busy with work, since Christmas is fast approaching and things are just hectic around my job. Christmas is just busy period. On top of that, I had a stretch of writer's block. Not cool. I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. There's a cliffhanger at the end, not to bad, but I wanted to go ahead and put a chapter on here since its been so long already. So unlike me. :( Here's the new chapter.  


* * *

  
**

"Natalia." Ryan called her name for the third time since they sat down. She looked at him. "You've been distant."

Natalia smiled weakly at Ryan. "It's nothing."

"Well," Ryan said, looking at her in his know-it-all face. "I didn't ask you what's wrong, I said you've been distant. So now that means something is wrong. So spill."

"I guess I've been kind of upset lately. But I'm pretty sure that it's just my post hormonal emotions. The doctor said that I would have them for at least a month, probably longer."

"Okay, so what's causing your post hormonal distress?" Ryan asked.

"It's silly," Natalia said, looking down at Andria. "We all could've been killed today. I mean, look at you. You got it the worse of all of us. And my ankle's sprang...I can't bear to think what would've happened if Andria would've gotten hurt. But overall that, Eric didn't even come by..you know, to check on his kid. I hope you don't think I'm clingy to him. I'm not...just forget it, it's nothing."

"It is something," Ryan said, wiping his face. "Eric should've been there but I'm sure he didn't mean to not come. He's just preoccupied with..."

"His other family," Natalia finished his sentence. "God I should've known," Natalia shook her head.

"Natalia," Ryan said, placing a hand on top of hers. "It's okay. I'm here with you, you're not alone."

"I know. Thank you." A waiter went by and took their orders.

------------

"Eric, could you just stop off at White Castle, if you don't mind," Calleigh said, glancing at the car clock. It was already 10:00am. "Layla wants fries anyway."

"Yay!" Layla cheered.

Eric looked at the backseat through the rearview mirror. "That's your favorite food, isn't it?"

Layla nodded and Calleigh smiled at her.

Eric's mind went back to driving. He had been driving for about five minutes and then he looked at Calleigh.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Stuff," Eric said, smiling. "I have to say I'm possibly the luckiest man on earth right now. I can't believe we're going to be married and our baby will be born."

Calleigh smiled, blushing. "I'm happy to have you."

----------------

_Monday Morning_

"You have the evidence we collected from the scene in the John Stevenson case," Eric asked, stepping in the evidence locker.

"Its over there," Natalia pointed, walking away to another section of the locker. "Ryan is supposed to collect trace from one of the shirts."

"Well I wasn't on the scene, so aren't you going to walk me through the evidence?" Eric asked.

Natalia sighed heavily. She couldn't stand the sight of Eric right now. She wasn't one to lose her temper but she was now seconds from losing it. She was still supposed to be on leave, but since Calleigh had to take her two weeks out, Horatio called her in since they were short staffed. Plus, the stuff that happened over the weekend. Calleigh was getting away with murder. It wasn't fair to Natalia. She still worked while she was pregnant and it was her first pregnancy. Calleigh's dealt with pregnancy before.

"Natalia," Eric said, in his accent. "The evidence."

"Don't rush me!" Natalia yelled. She realized how loud she yelled; she actually didn't mean to yell or for those words to come out, but they did. "Eric, this is too much." She ran out holding her hands over her mouth. Her emotions were getting the best of her.

"Natalia," Eric said, following her. "Get a hold to yourself. If Horatio or worse, Stetler see this...it won't be good."

Natalia stood, looking around in her distance for a sign of anybody.

"Are you okay?"

"Now you want to know that?" Natalia said hastily. Another slip up of words came out of her mouth. "You know what? Forget that, let's just get to the evidence." She began heading back inside the evidence locker, but Eric grabbed her arm. She gasped.

"What's that supposed to mean? Did I miss something?"

Natalia looked Eric in his eyes and frowned. She didn't think it was possible, but she still liked him a little. _"But, he's with Calleigh now, he's with Calleigh," _Natalia told herself over and over again. She looked inside the evidence cage. That was where they first made contact. The spot where Eric began flirting with her; the same spot where he placed her dislocated arm back in its socket. Tears stung at Natalia's eyes. "Lets just get to the evidence."

"No," Eric said, "If its something bothering you, talk to me."

"Its just my emotions are out of whack right now. My doctor said I'll have mood swings for the next few weeks after pregnancy," Natalia lied. She wanted to tell him the truth, but now was not the right time.

"Okay," Eric said easily.

Natalia headed back inside the evidence locker and Eric followed behind her.

--------------

"Mommy!" Layla ran to Calleigh and wrapped her arms around Calleigh's waist. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Calleigh said. Things started to feel like they were getting back to normal. "How did you like school today?"

"It was great!" Layla said cheerfully. "Wednesday we have parents day." Layla handed Calleigh a sheet of paper. "Its when your parents come to school. Mommy you and Eric have to go to school."

"Awesome," Calleigh said, smiling. Before she came to pick Layla up, she'd just finish a therapy session. "Lets go to get Eric so we can have lunch."

---


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"This is a stick up, stick up, give me the bags or that money, stick up, stick up, you see this mask, where's that money?" Layla sang. She was looking out the window and suddenly just started singing.

"Layla?" Calleigh said anxiously, looking at the backseat through the rearview. "What are you singing?"

"Its a song mommy," Layla said. "One of my best friends knows it and sang it to me."

"Do you know who sings it?" Calleigh asked.

"No," Layla said simply. Then she looked out the window, hoping that she wasn't in trouble. From the anxiousness in her mom's voice, Layla knew Calleigh was up to something. Just in her young mind she realized her mom was a whole lot different than her dad. Things that Calleigh asked her, situations like the one she was going through now, would have never happened with her dad. "Am I in trouble?" Layla frowned.

"No," Calleigh said, shaking her head. She was at a red light and stopped the car. She ran a hand through her hair and this time, she turned her whole head around to look at Layla. "Do you know what that song is saying?"

Layla knew this was far from over. It was too easy. She shook her head 'no' and held her head low.

"No, don't hold your head down," Calleigh said. "You're not in trouble, I just wanted to know if you knew what the song was saying?"

"No," Layla said, now on the verge of tears.

"I don't know the song either," Calleigh started. "But based off what you sang, a stick up means robbing someone. Did you know that?"

Layla shook her head no. "Mommy I'm sorry, I won't sing it anymore. Please can we talk about something else?"

By this time, the light turned green again. Calleigh didn't answer but she waited a distance before she looked in the rearview mirror again. Layla has never spoken like that either. "Yeah we can talk about something else," Calleigh said finally. "I just want you to watch what you say and what you sing."

Layla looked at Calleigh when she turned her eyes off of her and paid attention to the road. Layla closed her eyes and turned her head dramatically, her hair flying in her face, and stared out the window.

Calleigh looked through the rearview mirror, a smirk growing across her face. She wasn't trying to be mean or anything and now Layla's dramatic action looked as though she rolled her eyes at her. Calleigh just thought it was funny. She pulled the car inside the parking lot of CSI.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom," Layla said.

"Okay, when we get inside," Calleigh said, turning off the car.

--------------

Eric, Ryan and Natalia were still sitting in the evidence locker, fishing through the piles and piles of evidence they collected. This was an extremely hard case. The victim, John Stevenson was found shot to death, on the beach, no apparent witnesses.

The bizarre part was, his body wasn't fresh. It was as if something out in the ocean, coughed him up. His body was covered in a slick, slippery substance and he had an apparent bullet wound to the torso. Surely that couldn't be fatal. Alexx recovered fragments of the bullet and gave the remaining parts of the bullet to Horatio. Since Calleigh wasn't around to take care of ballistics, it was up to Horatio to put the pieces of the bullet together. Alexx also discovered that the bullet actually entered through the victim's torso, but it hit one of his ribs and that effect caused it to take a direct path to the man's heart.

"This is just nasty," Ryan said, squinting his eyes and looking at the slippery shirt. "I just can't understand what all this is supposed to be."

Eric tightened his lips, "that's why you collect trace off of it and run it against the machine, Wolfe," Eric said angrily. "You've been doing this job long enough to understand how this works."

Natalia and Ryan looked at Eric as if he lost his mind. "What are you mad at him for?" Natalia said. "You know this was supposed to be your original crime scene and Ryan stepped in _your_ place. He's ran the crime scene with me and is now doing trace. I think he has a right to voice his opinion on the evidence. Plus, I think this stuff is disgusting too."

Ryan looked from Natalia to Eric. "You know what? I'm just going to swab this and take it down to trace." He grabbed his kit and took a few large q-tips from it.

Eric and Natalia looked like they were ready to fight. That was a side of Natalia, Ryan, let alone anyone, has ever seen. Her chest stuck out masculine and she squared her shoulders, making her look more bold.

"Yeah," Ryan said, reassuring himself. "I'm going to collect this and run it again the machine. You two, please don't fight. As you know, this is exactly what Stetler was talking about. You guys don't want to put the evidence at risk and lose our only chance of solving his murder, do you?" Ryan realized he was actually talking to himself. "No," he mumbled. He walked out the room and headed down to the Trace Lab.

"Hey Ryan," Calleigh said happily. "What's up?"

"Not much," Ryan said, looking down at Layla. "How are you Layla?"

"I'm okay uncle Ryan," Layla answered. She looked up at Calleigh, who was holding her hand and tried to break loose.

"No," Calleigh said quickly. "You can't run loose around here."

Layla held her head low.

Ryan realized everyone was having problems. He just wanted to go back to the normal life they all once lived. But it was so far from that point right now.

"Have you seen Eric?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, he's working on the evidence for this case." Ryan held up the little container box that held the q-tip swab of trace. "I'm going to go run this now so I'll see you later. Take care Layla and hold you head up. One day, your mom won't have to hold your hand and you'll be able to do whatever you want to," Ryan joked.

"Thanks a lot," Calleigh said, hitting him with her free hand playfully. "Your hand still need to be held when you cross the streets."

"Yeah good one, Calleigh," Ryan said, scratching the side of his head. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Calleigh said. She smiled. This lab, she missed it even though she was only gone for a day. There was no way she could step away from it for two weeks. She decided that she would indeed come back to work tomorrow. This was home and everyone she cared about worked in it.

---------

"Natalia, why are you looking like you want to fight me?" Eric finally asked.

"Because obviously you want to fight Ryan," Natalia said. "I mean he's a good person and he's doing something that you...nothing let's just get back to the evidence."

"No, Eric said. "Natalia obviously, I did something wrong and I know its about Andria. I do love our baby," Eric said. "And I'm trying to spend as much time with her as possible. Its really hard..."

Natalia rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, cutting off Eric with her actions. "Really?" she said in a low voice. "Because that day at the hospital, your two week old daughter had just been in a car accident and you didn't care to come by and see if she was alright. But while you're here arguing with Ryan, that day of the accident, Ryan was the one who was holding Andria, making sure she didn't cry when the doctors examined her. He was the one that was there for Andria." Natalia ran a hand through her hair. "So I really don't know if you really love Andria or not."

Eric stared wide-eyed at Natalia. "Are you serious? Andria's my first child. I'm sorry about how this went down but for you to say I don't love her, that's cruel."

Natalia knew it was cruel but it was how she felt. "I know you're with Calleigh," Natalia said. "I'm not asking for anything and I don't want anything from you. Its just when it comes to Andria, I feel, you, as her father, you need to step in and be part of her life. What if Andria was hurt and I mean _really_ hurt that day? Would you have cared?"

"Of course I would've and you know that," Eric said.

"Actually I don't know that." She stopped talking as she felt herself getting dizzy. Then her knees gave way and she was falling to the floor. Eric caught her before she actually fell. She looked at him in his eyes, he was staring at hers. From a distance, it looked like they were in a moment. And that's exactly what Calleigh saw.

Calleigh's lips parted slightly and a wave of confusion went across her face. She found herself breathing deeply and...it was about to happen. First the sweat, then the clammy hands, the breathing became labored. She let go of Layla's hand and closed her eyes. _"Get a hold to yourself Calleigh. You can beat this. We just talked about this. Go to you peaceful place. Yeah, go. Go now." _Calleigh refused to open her eyes until her breathing returned back to normal. She looked around and noticed everyone looking at her. Her eyes narrowed and now she was filled with anger. Not to mention, now that she looked down, Layla was nowhere in sight. Somewhere around the lab, was a five year old, running loose. "I told her..." Calleigh picked up her hair with both hands, closing tightly around the ponytail she formed and allowed her hair to drop freely at her shoulders. She gritted her teeth and headed down to her peaceful place. The one place she knew she would be at peace. Ballistics.

-----

"Thank you," Natalia said, escaping out of Eric's grasp. She regained her footing and stabled herself on the table.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," Natalia nodded her head. Then they heard it. Bullets being fired off. "I thought Horatio already put everything together?"

"Yeah, I thought so too," Eric said. "I'll go see what's going on." He walked out in the hall and noticed Layla sitting in a lounge chair across from DNA. Her head was down and he saw tears falling from Layla's eyes. "Hey Layla," Eric said, squatting down to her. "Is your mom here?"

Layla shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know where she went."

"Who's watching you now?"

Layla pointed to DNA at Maxine Valera.

Valera looked up; confusion on her face. She was wondering why Eric was talking to Calleigh's daughter. But then again, why not? Calleigh and Eric were close friends, only she didn't know how close they really were.

"I'll be right back," Eric said, looking at Layla. He walked across inside DNA. "Thank you, Valera for watching her."

"No problem," Maxine said, looking from Eric to Layla. She wondered if she was missing something. "It was best to not have her wander around the lab."

"Yeah, I agree. Have you seen Calleigh?"

"She's here. I saw when she first came. She talked to Ryan for a bit and then walked off. I went back to the case and the next thing I know, her child is walking around lost and Calleigh's popping bullets off as if they were rocks. I know its her. She's the only one that isn't around right now and is authorized to be in the lab. Horatio's out at a meeting.

Eric listened intently. "Sounds like she's mad. I'll go see what's up." Eric walked out of DNA and looked at Layla again. "Maxine is going to watch you again, but this time it should be short. I'll be right back."

Layla looked at Eric with tears in her eyes. She just didn't understand anything anymore.

---------

Calleigh had her protective earmuffs and goggles on, firing compact after compact of bullets into the target. Tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She was unsure at what she saw or what she was thinking. She knew that this pregnancy was heightening her emotions and she couldn't get a grip on them._ "Stop crying Calleigh,_" she scolded herself._ "But I can't. It hurt so bad._" A war within herself._ "What's hurting badly? Do you even know what you're talking about?_" More scoldings._ "No, I don't know the story._" More bullets into the target. Her mind was busy talking to feelings, she was subconsciously loading bullets into the gun. _ "Then stop crying, at least until you hear the story." _Calleigh lay the gun on the table and removed all of the protective gear. Then she turned and looked Eric directly in his face.

"Eric," Calleigh gasped. She wiped her face and turned around so that he couldn't see the tears that had fallen. She wiped those away to. "What are you doing in here?" Her back was still turned.

"I heard the gun shots so I thought you would be in here," Eric said. "Plus, I saw Layla out in the hallway and I knew you were here."

"Layla is in so much trouble," Calleigh said, not paying attention to what Eric said. "I told her not to run off into the lab and she did anyway..."

"She's not running off," Eric said, cutting Calleigh off. "Valera is watching her now."

"Yeah, right now Maxine's watching her, but..."

"I'm not going to let you punish Layla," Eric said. "She's sitting down quietly right now and I think that's enough. She didn't break anything in the lab and Layla was crying the last time I left her. I think whatever happened, she's been punished enough."

Calleigh frowned in annoyance at Eric. It was almost as if they were arguing and if he was mad...she should've been the person that was mad. "Are you mad at me? Because if you are, you don't have to. I understand. I can step aside and let you take care of what you have to."

Now it was Eric's turn to frown. "Calleigh, what are you talking about?"

"I saw...you and Natalia...your little moment with her." Calleigh stopped talking as she thought about how much of a jealous, high school girl she sounded like. But still, she wasn't prepared for what she heard next.

"What you don't trust me?" Eric said, yelling. "You don't trust me when I say I love you?"

Calleigh frowned, stunned to speechlessness.

"As a CSI we are both taught to 'never assume.'. And you assumed that Natalia and I were doing something?"

Calleigh was now on the verge of tears. Eric has never spoken to her like that before and he was right..she did assume and that on top of the nausea she was now experiencing... Calleigh ran out the lab, now in full blown tears, one hand over her mouth, making a straight shot to the bathroom to empty out the contents of her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG, I just want to say thanks to all the reviews. I've been so sick with a cold all weekend and with it being 8 degrees outside, I'm bound to get sicker. **

**With this chapter, its going to be a part 2. The next chapter should be posted either later on or tomorrow. Just again, thanks so much for the reviews. They do inspire me so much. :)  
**

* * *

Calleigh sat on the bathroom floor, inside one of the stalls, sobbing quietly. Somewhere down the road, her life took a wrong turn and she was now living a complete mess. She flushed the toilet, headed out the stall and over to the sink. Calleigh stared at her reflection in the mirror, she looked like mess. Her face was pale and oily, the way it gets when she's stressed. Her normally green eyes were now darken. She splashed some water on her face, dried it with a paper towel and walked out the bathroom...and gasped. Calleigh ran right into Eric.

"Eric..." she breathed.

"Calleigh, I need to talk to you," Eric said. He looked down and then back her. "What I said earlier, I'm sorry, I was just going through other stuff."

Calleigh ran her hand through her hair. "No, you were right. I assumed. I'm trained to _never _assume. Under _no _circumstances do I have a _right _to assume."

Eric frowned. Calleigh was putting extra emphasis on words and now suddenly, this conversation was turning into an argument about being a CSI and not assuming. Desperate to not say something wrong and ultimately have a second disagreement with Calleigh, Eric looked defeatedly at her. "Calleigh what do you want from me? What do you want me to tell you? Because subliminal messages don't work for me. Putting emphasis on words in your last statement doesn't ring a bell with me. So just simply, tell me what you want from me."

Calleigh looked around the lab; everyone had their eyes on the couple in the center; Everyone including Rick. He'd been standing, watching from afar, waiting for the right moment to intervene. When his eyes met Calleigh's, Rick adjusted his tie around his neck and walked up to the couple.

"Miss Duquesne, I would like to have a word with you, now, in my office." Rick walked a little bit ahead, glaring at Eric. "You're next."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and looked at the floor. Her life, in a spiraling downfall to the bottom. This was it. This relationship with Eric, eventually would lead her to this point where her actions would be questioned and her professional career would be in jeopardy. She sighed and followed behind Rick.

-------

"Natalia," Ryan said. "I got the results from the substance off the shirt in the Stevenson case..." He looked around when he noticed Natalia really didn't show any interest in the results. "Okay whats wrong?"

"Drama in Miami Dade Police Department."

Ryan looked at Natalia confusingly.

"Rick knows," Natalia said. "Calleigh and Eric were in the hall, talking, I don't even know if they were aware of anyone else looking at them. They were having a small argument. So Rick came around and now he's taken Calleigh for questioning. Horatio's not here. Rick's capable of anything."

"Everything will work out," Ryan said.

Natalia shook her head in disagreement. "Maybe I was too hard on Eric. When you left, I told Eric some things that I'd been holding inside. And what I said mixed with anger and emotion, probably came out too harsh. So he's been on edge. Its my fault." Natalia put her head in her hands.

"Natalia, listen to me, nothing is your fault. You said some things to Eric, which were some things that he needed to know. Eric and Calleigh are both grown and they know how far to take this. Even with Rick involved, they know how far to take this."

"I guess you're right. But even if you're not, I can't think about it right now. We need to focus on the case and with Rick already knowing about Eric and Calleigh, I don't think he needs to find out about us."

Ryan looked at Natalia and smiled. "I don't care if Rick does or doesn't find out about us. I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world and I love it." He kissed her on the cheek.

Natalia smiled. "And I have the most handsome boyfriend in the world, who also happens to be the sweetest."

-----------

"You can have a seat right there," Rick said, walking over to the other side of the desk. He sat down in his seat and pulled himself closer to the desk.

Calleigh sat down and ran a hand through her hair slowly, sighing in the process.

"Lately, I have noticed some odd behavior from you," Rick started. "Its come to my attention that you have been randomly working for the past two months. Coming to work on somedays, skipping out on others. This is the police department and your branch of the department, especially your branch, is responsible for solving murders. How can you do that if you're never in? So tell me, what's been keeping you out of work?"

Calleigh bit her bottom lip, refusing to be intimated by Rick. "Personal life."

Rick sat back in his chair and then sat up sharply. "You're telling me that you've been off and on cases for the past two months and all you can say are two words?"

"Well yes. What do you want me to say, Rick? Why don't you just come out with it. If you haven't noticed, I have a kid now..."

"Yeah, about that," Rick said, interrupting her. "She's cute and I know you just love to show her off but children aren't supposed to be in the lab at all. What if something breaks? Criminals and suspects are brought in every hour of the day. This is no place for children and you know that, if you read over the lab's precautions and protocol." Rick scratched the side of his head. "We have child care, Duquesne. That's where your child belongs."

Calleigh fought back the urge to jump across the desk slap Stetler. Instead, she closed her eyes, opening them slowly and began talking. "I know that Rick," she said calmly. "I wasn't here to work, I came for another reason."

"Yeah, about that other reason." Rick sat closer to his desk. "You're also familiar with the fraternization rule, right? Are you and Delko in a relationship?"

Calleigh bit her lip. "You know what, Rick? Everything that you are asking me has something to do with my personal life. Whether we are or not has nothing to do with you."

"Well when your little disputes, like the one displayed a few minutes ago, interfere with cases, then it has something to do with me."

"I'm not even working on a case right now," Calleigh said.

"Yeah, and there will be many more that you won't be working on. As of right now, you're on leave until we figured out something to do with you." Rick studied Calleigh's expression to see how she would take this.

Calleigh sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Is that it?"

"For now Duquesne," Rick said.

Calleigh stood and walked out the office, purposely slamming it behind her. She knew Rick would be right behind her but that little gesture, to her, silently told Rick to kiss her ass. Just as expected, the door eased opened again and he was right now her heels.

Calleigh made it back to the main section of the lab and noticed Eric looking at her. She was about to say something but Rick's voice boomed from behind her.

"Okay, Delko, your turn."

Eric followed Rick back into his office.

Calleigh headed towards DNA as she now realized Layla was missing yet again. "I'm having the worse day ever," Calleigh commented, looking at Maxine. "Have you seen Layla? Eric said that you were watching her."

"Yeah, I was," Maxine said, thumbing a finger through her hair. "Horatio just got in from the meeting and he took Layla to his office." She noticed how pale Calleigh looked. "I know this is probably none of my business and I'll totally understand if you don't tell me, but is everything okay? I mean, you're really pale and...a little like Natalia in her earlier months of pregnancy."

"I'll be okay," Calleigh said. "So much is going on right now but hopefully soon, things will start to blow over."

"Okay," Maxine said. "I better get back to these DNA samples."

"Talk to you soon," Calleigh said, walking out the lab and headed down to hall towards Horatio's office. She instantly heard Layla's voice.

----------

"Just plain and simple like this," Rick said. "Are you and Duquesne in a relationship?"

"I don't think that's any of your business Rick," Eric answered.

"Well see that's the same thing Duquesne said and now she's jobless," Rick said. "That's where you both are wrong. Its my business when little squabbles between you two, interfere with the cases."

"There wasn't a squabble," Eric said, tightening his lips.

"Well surely you weren't discussing the case with her, now were you? She told me herself that she wasn't working the case and you know protocol says information from an open case is not in disclosure for outside sources."

Eric swallowed. "We weren't talking about the case either."

"Then why don't you tell me what you were talking about. Maybe your job can be spared."

Eric sighed heavily. "Rick, you cannot try to blackmail me. Try to fire me because I won't give you details of what Calleigh and I talked about."

Rick sat back and sighed. He placed on hand on his cheek and thought for a moment. Then he sat up and put both hands on his desk. "Okay, but you are aware of the fraternization rule and I _know _you and Duquesne are in a relationship. If I find out, both of you are fired for good."

Eric shook his head. "You're wrong there _Stetler. _It says no two people from the same shift can date. If one of us changes shifts okay."

"Eric, you and Calleigh are two good officers. I would hate to lose you both over schemes you two are playing. So think about what I said earlier. You can go now."

Eric got up and walked out of Stetler's office and down the hall. He glanced at his watch and noted the time at 3:00pm. Two hours left at work and he could go somewhere to escape the worse day of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"And I drew this in school," Layla said, showing Horatio a picture. "Its supposed to be a cat but I don't think it looks like one."

"That's okay," Horatio said, smiling. "I still think you did a wonderful job."

"Thank you," Layla said. She was quiet for a minute as if she was in deep thoughts. "Uncle Horatio, have you ever missed somebody a lot?"

"I have," Horatio said. Thinking back on his past, he witnessed his family being torn apart. His own mother was killed by his dad. His dad abused him and his brothers constantly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I miss daddy so much. Daddy told me one time that people who wore orange suits were bad people and the deserved to be punished. I don't think daddy deserved to be punished." Layla got up and grabbed her backpack and walked back to Horatio. "Daddy said that he loves me, but then he left me. It was something that I did wasn't it?"

"No," Horatio said. "Layla its not your fault. Some bad people hurt your dad while he was in jail. Why do you think it was your fault?"

Layla held her head down and pouted her lips. "Because I'm bad girl."

"Why do you think you're a bad girl?" Horatio asked. "Because I don't see you like that?"

"Because sometimes I get yelled at. And its mainly because I do things that I'm not supposed to do." A few tears came out of her eyes and then she went inside her backpack. "Daddy bought this for me for my birthday and he said that my next birthday, I would be old enough to get keys on it so I could open our house door by myself. But I don't think I'm going to get my keys now."

Horatio turned his head and looked out the window. He was amazed at this little girl. She talked as if she was experienced; as if she this wasn't her first time on earth. Not to mention, Layla always smiled. But she was hurting inside. That characteristic took on someone familiar. Maybe being as close to this job as she was hurt her in some way. "Do you know what kind of job your dad had?"

Layla nodded her head. "He was a teacher. I wanted him to be my teacher but he taught big kids in high school." She stared at Horatio for a moment. "My daddy had a girlfriend too. Her name was Kendall. She was a teacher too. She was nice to me. When daddy told her that he was taking me here, she said good luck and she would see me again soon. Everyone said that." More tears fell from Layla's eyes. "My uncles and aunts said they would see me when I came home. But I don't think I'm going home. I miss them so much."

Horatio was about to say something else, but there was a knock on his door. It opened slightly and revealed Calleigh.

Calleigh looked around the room, looking from Horatio to Layla, noticing Layla had her head down and tears were coming out of her eyes. Then she finally spoke up. "Hey Layla," Calleigh said worriedly.

Layla looked up at Calleigh and dropped her head again.

Calleigh lightly sighed. It used to be a time where Layla would run to her when she saw her. Just a few hours ago, Layla was excited to see her. Now, it was almost as if Layla dreaded it. "Come on," Calleigh said softly.

Layla looked at Horatio and he nodded his head to her. She put her key chain back in her backpack and grabbed onto Calleigh's hand.

"Let's get you home."

"Calleigh, can I speak to you for a few minutes?" Horatio asked, adjusted his suit jacket.

"Sure," Calleigh said.

"Layla do you mind sitting right here for a second while I go to the other side of the room and talk to your mom?"

Layla shook her head no and sat down on the sofa, looking at the pictures and certificates Horatio had on his wall, suddenly admiring it all.

"What's up?" Calleigh said as soon as they were far enough away.

Horatio stared out the window and put his hands on his hips. "Layla is traumatized from this entire experience." He searched his mind for what he would say next. "I'm not entire sure of the situation or what happened but when her father brought her to Miami, I don't think it was supposed to be a permanent stay." He hated what he said and from the drop of Calleigh's head, he knew she hated it to.

Calleigh's confidence level dropped. Layla might as well not been her daughter at all. Even though she was Layla's birth mom, in the five years of Layla's life, she'd only known her for about four months. There were still so much they had to learn about each other. _"But Josh brought her to me, that should mean something." _Chills ran down Calleigh's back until she literally felt goosebumps popping up on her arms. Luckily, she had on a jacket.

"I know you're on your two week leave and maybe that would be a great time for you and Layla to solve some things; in your past, in her present, so that you two can be set for the future. I want you to take her back to Louisiana..."

Calleigh's heart sank. She was not about to give up her daughter...not again.

"I want you to take her back to Louisiana so that she can formally say bye to her other family. Spend some time with them so that you can have a relationship with them and a connection will be made." He looked at Calleigh in her eyes. "Don't let her lose them."

Calleigh had tears in her eyes as she rubbed her lips together. She nodded. One thing she didn't want to do was go back to Louisiana. Horatio not only wanted her to go back, but he wanted her to spend time around Josh's family. His family was responsible for shooting her and Eric in the park that day and kidnapping Layla. If they had they're way this time, they might just torch her. No doubt, she was probably the most hated person in their city right now.

"Are you okay?" Horatio asked. He has never seen her look so distraught.

"I'll be fine," Calleigh said, nodding her head. "I guess we should go get ready." She gave a light smile. If she felt threatened in any way, she would fight back. She was trained to fight back.

"Alright then," Horatio said. "Good luck."

Calleigh nodded and walked over to Layla. "Are you ready?"

Layla nodded and grabbed onto Calleigh's hand for the second time.

"And Calleigh," Horatio called back. "Treat her as your number one priority. She's your daughter Calleigh, don't lose her." His last sentence had two meanings.

"Okay," Calleigh said. She walked out in the hall and noticed Eric coming her way.

"Calleigh, are you okay?"

Calleigh nodded her head. "Yeah, I am. I'm getting ready to go home. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to H for a minute. I'll see you in a few." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Calleigh pushed the elevator button to go down to the parking lot and noticed Layla looking down. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Layla looked up at Calleigh. Her eyes were red and puffy. She shrugged her shoulders.

Calleigh squatted down to Layla's level and hugged her. "Sweetie, things are going to get better. I promise. How would you like to take a vacation to Darnell?"

Layla nodded her head and her face lit up "Really?"

Calleigh nodded. "Are you excited?"

"Yes, thanks mommy!" Layla hugged Calleigh tightly. "But first could you and Eric please come to school for parents day?"

"Okay, we'll leave afterwards, okay?"

Layla nodded.

Calleigh hugged Layla again they both got into the elevator and headed to the parking lot.

* * *

I hope this chapter isn't too awkward. I had a really hard time writing this chapter. So while Horatio is taking care of Rick, we'll go through a little bit of Calleigh's back story when she takes Layla back home to Darnell, Louisiana. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. And I'm still trying to solve this 'worse day ever.' Sorry for any mistakes in this update. I'm still so sick to proofread.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is mainly like a part 2 chapter to chapter 6. lol. :) Enjoy. **  


* * *

_Monday Evening_

"Calleigh, we need to talk," Eric said, sitting next to Calleigh on the sofa. He looked around the room. Things had become so stressed out and gotten out of hand so far. Looking around the room though made his life reality. They'd began packing and boxes were all over the living room. They found a huge condo in Bal Harbour and it was pretty nice. Now all they needed to do was find time and make the transition from the house into the condo. It was definitely on their list of things to do.

"Calleigh," Eric called her again. "I really love you. You mean everything to me." He grabbed her hands. Earlier, they went out and basically put on a front for Layla.

"Eric, you mean a lot to me too. You've been my best friend for so long. I guess that day when we finally got together, I was so happy. For once in my life, I trusted. I opened up and trusted you with my heart. For so long we were best friends and everything was fine. Then, the moment that we started a relationship, Natalia ended up pregnant. That made me ask myself if this is what fate had out for me? What you don't know, your or Natalia knew is I was still hurt. I thought that this could probably still work out for me. I tried to make it work. I wanted it to work more than anything. But you know, dealing with another woman who's pregnant with your child and trying to marry another one, it's not the best situation and normally those things don't work out."

Chills ran down Eric's spine. This conversation was always a recurring one and Natalia being pregnant was always in the center of it. "Calleigh, when we first got together, I honestly didn't know that Natalia was pregnant. It was a case of irony."

"The irony part being that Calleigh Duquesne can never be happy. I mean we're perfect as friends, but in a relationship its a little..."

"Calleigh," Eric said, cutting her off. "We're engaged and have Layla and a child on the way."

Calleigh closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Eric..."

"So are you trying to say you would be more happier with Jake than with me? I mean we've only been together for four months. You stayed with Jake for almost two years. And my view on that relationship..."

"Are you really going to talk to me about my relationships?" Calleigh asked, cutting him off. "Because yours...nothing."

"No Calleigh, say what you have to say. I don't want this to come up in the future. I want us to get everything out in the open right now."

"Its nothing," Calleigh said.

Eric sighed. He really didn't want to argue with Calleigh. When they came home, he thought they would say what they had to say and then they would go to bed, happily, waking up the next morning, she laying in his arms and everything being perfect. But who was he kidding? "Calleigh please, don't hold back. Talk to me."

"Eric, we're best friends. I really don't know anything about your past. What do we have a relationship based on?"

"Calleigh, we've been knowing each other for years. Been best friends for years. Why the sudden change of heart now?"

Tears stung at Calleigh's eyes. She looked at the wall and then at the floor. "Eric, I'm breaking down. Everything that I feared would ever happen, has happened. I worked hard for years building myself up to be a strong woman. Slowly, little blows started knocking me down. What's it all for now? Everything is over. And its all because of you." She studied his expression and noticed he tightened his lips. It was a little gesture he did when he became angry. "Not in a bad way though, I'm talking about, I was so willing for this relationship to work with you that everything else around me became...I don't know. I mean, Layla is sad all the time, she's hating me every now and then, I'm pregnant, Natalia has your baby, Rick is involved in our relationship, he practically banned me from coming back to work and Horatio wants me to go back to the place that I escaped from. Eric, I don't want to go back. God knows what will happen now." She wiped away a few tears and Eric grabbed her and hugged her. She allowed him to hold her.

"Calleigh," Eric said after a few moments. "Just find your common denominator. Of everything you just told me, one person in there is in every situation. And that person is you. You have to find Calleigh again. Everything else is kind of like a job title, you know." He ran a hand through her hair. "You have to know the grounds of how much you can take. You see, your Calleigh Duquesne, mother, husband, best friend, ballistics expert and everything else I love about you."

Calleigh felt warm inside and a smile formed across her face. "Thanks."

Eric kissed her hair and smiled. "Your welcome."

----------

"Oh my God, thank you so much for watching her," Natalia said, grabbing Andria from her sister's hands. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I was stuck at the lab finishing up the case."

"Yeah, her baby sister Natara said. "I thought you were still supposed to be on leave?"

"Hey don't worry about what I'm supposed to do," Natalia joked. "Worry about what you are doing."

"Everything is fine big sister," Natara said, running a hand through her newly highlighted hair. "I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be fine. Just can you do me this one favor and watch her again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Its just one day, Andria's going to think I'm her mom. She's going to attach to me. She's never spending time around her mom."

Natalia half smiled. In all reality her sister was right. I mean it was a little past 8:00pm now and Natalia dropped Andria off at 6:00am. That was almost fourteen hours ago. The first few weeks of her child's life were crucial to her, yet Natalia spent all of Andria's precious time, in the lab. "Thanks again." She walked over to her car and strapped Andria in her car seat. There had to be a better way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They mean so much to me and it's nice to know everyone's insight on the story. :) I'm feeling a little better but now, I'm dealing with bad snow storms and please, I'm begging PLEASE that the next storm which is Friday, doesn't cut off our power. (they say that it might). lol. Okay, I'm stop talking. :)  


* * *

  
**

On the tip of Calleigh's tongue, she resisted the urge to bring a statement up that was _supposed _to be _technically _resolved last night. No more drama and with plans to go back to Louisiana tomorrow and _supposedly_ through the next week, she was bound to fall into plenty of it there. She let out a strong sigh and turned off the shower. Eric was rapidly pushing her to the edge of what she would consider sanity or whatever. A huge chunk of it was because of...Natalia. Gosh, it killed her to think like that. But now, she would have to share Eric with Natalia for the rest of her life. Calleigh was in way too deep as she was now pregnant with his baby. This is the kind of stuff you try to avoid in your life and despite her hard efforts of carefully not letting her heart go to anybody, she gave it to Eric...who was now slowly breaking it.

_February 21, 2008._ Calleigh remembered the date perfectly. Back then, everything was perfect. It had been a hard week. A crazed woman doused her family in baby oil and burnt them away. A gruesome scene it had been, hadn't been one so gruesome since the slaughterhouse which had happened years ago.

_Anyway, on February 21, 2008, they'd finally finished the case. There was a comfortable sigh from everyone. Then, Calleigh, Eric, Natalia and Ryan along with the lab techs Maxine and Dan, went out for drinks in celebrating their hard week. _

_The place was called "The Sausalita Bizarre." That was a strange name for the place but still, they'd all had fun. Three hours later, everyone was partied and spent. Eric offered to take Calleigh home, Ryan and Dan decided to stay a little longer and talk about the case, Natalia and Maxine headed down on the boulevard to go shopping. _

_Eric pulled up in front of Calleigh's condo about fifteen minutes later. She was never the type to get out the car without inviting her friends in, so she'd asked Eric if he wanted to come in for a few. Eric nodded his head, turned off the engine and followed her inside. They sat on the sofa and talked and Eric wanted to know what she had planned for her birthday. _

"_Oh I don't know," Calleigh said dramatically. In truth, she didn't celebrate her birthday like that. If she was at work, she'd get cards and some birthday cake, a few happy birthdays and all access to her favorite place in the lab. When she got off, she'd treat herself to a movie, buy a new pair of shoes, or just simply go to the bakery and order a dozen cupcakes, take them home and devour a cupcake every hour until they were gone. Actually, the last part was her ritual. It was her birthday, she could do whatever she wanted. Of course, her birthday was still a week away and Eric was here now, asking her of her birthday plans. _

"_Why don't you and me hang out or something?" Eric said._

_Calleigh smiled. "Okay, that'll be great."_

_Silence fell over the room; Calleigh noticed Eric looking at her, but she didn't want to turn and stare him in the face. He stared her down until it became to awkward. She was going to say something, but he started talking first. _

"_Calleigh, we're best friends, right?"_

_Calleigh nodded her head. _

"_You've been there for me since...well forever. There's no one else I know that's like you. But...I want more. I can't stand the way Jake has control over your emotions and the way he's like. I mean, any guy should feel special to have you, but he treats you like his girlfriend when its in convenience to him and it hurts me to see it like that. So I just wanted to know if maybe you would like to take a chance with me? That way, I can show you proper love."_

_The chills ran down her spine. Eric, the man of her dreams and now...something...she must've still been under the influence of the drinks at the bar because she nodded her head and agreed..._

Counting back on that day February 21st – December 17th it had been almost eleven months since she and Eric were together. So what was he talking about when he said that they'd only been together for about four?

Calleigh's bathrobe was wrapped tightly around her body and she glanced at the clock in the bathroom. It was only 7:14am. She walked out the bathroom and down the hall to Layla's room to begin getting her ready for the day.

---------

"I bought you some breakfast," Ryan said, handing up a bag. "It's McDonald's. Its a sausage McGriddle."

Natalia laughed. "Thanks. I really didn't get a chance to have any breakfast today."

Ryan looked at her worriedly. "Are you eating?"

"Yeah, I do. I just kind of miss breakfast. I have to drop Andria off in the mornings and to get to work too...its hard." She sat down at the table and slowly unwrapped the sandwich. "So when was the last time you talked to Calleigh or Eric?"

"Well I talked to both of them yesterday," Ryan said. "You?"

"I argued with Eric yesterday, Calleigh, I haven't spoken to her since the accident." She took a bite out the sandwich and noticed Horatio standing at the window. Horatio...always sneaking...kind of like Micheal Myers...they seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Good morning," Horatio said, taking a sideways stance, glancing out the window.

"Good morning," Ryan and Natalia said at the same time.

Horatio smiled. "I've been thinking. We don't have any cases this morning so I was thinking that maybe you two should take the say off. I can take care of the lose ends of the cases and if I need you two, I'll give you a call."

"Okay," Natalia said. "Thanks Horatio."

"Spend time with Andria." He walked out the door. In Horatio's mind, he would definitely have to talk to talk to his team. His approach was to do it one by one. Rick Stetler knew everything that was happening in the lab. His team was at risk for being sabotaged, single-handedly by Rick and nothing gave Rick the better delight than to see Horatio and his team, ruined.

Horatio wasn't going to sit by and let that happen. Years at Miami's Crime Lab, expertly handpicking his team, their crime solving rate at ninety-nine percent...no it wasn't going to happen like that. He'd tried to not interfere into they're personal life, trying to let them solve they're situation on they're on, but it didn't work. He sent Calleigh back to Louisiana so that she could take care of what she had to there, he was going to talk to Natalia and Eric together for the next few days and Ryan, he would be the last to get the pep talk as he and Alexx were the only members of the team, not pulled into the drama.

------

Calleigh parked her car, in the parking lot, alongside the other parents dropping their kids off at school. She noted the time at 7:56am. "You ready, Layla?"

Layla nodded her head. "Mommy, did you pack my lunch?"

"Yes I did sweetie," Calleigh handed Layla her lunch bag. "Now lets get you in here before you're late."

Calleigh got out the car, went around the back and helped Layla out the backseat. Layla grabbed on to Calleigh's hand and they walked inside the school building.

"I'll be here to pick you up after school," Calleigh said, running a hand through Layla's hair. She kissed her on her cheek. "I love you and have a great day."

"I love you too mommy." Layla hugged Calleigh and ran inside her class.

"Appreciate that while you can," a woman said, looking at Calleigh. "They only stay that young for a short time."

Calleigh half smiled and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ears. "I'll remember that." She walked away and headed back to her car. Today, it was going to be a busy day. Calleigh was now on her way to her therapy session, afterwards, she would go buy new clothes for her and Layla and basically get prepared for tomorrow afternoon. She booked a flight for Baton Rouge, Louisiana, the closet city to her rural town, set up their hotel stay and arranged for their rented car. Calleigh would like to think she was on top of everything. She put on her seatbelt, started her car and drove off to her appointment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody!! I just want to say thanks for the reviews and everything. They really mean alot to me. Thanks also for the favorites alerts and author alerts as well!! That's a lot inspiration! Hope you all love this chapter as well. It should be as bad. :) Enjoy!  


* * *

  
**

"Hey mommy's favorite little girl," Natalia said, gushing at her baby. She swore she caught glimpse of Andria's smiling face. Natalia kissed Andria on her cheek and Andria's hands went in her face.

She walked to her car to buckle Andria in her car seat. Natalia couldn't wait to get Andria home. She was actually going to get the chance to play with her baby. Andria cried as Natalia put her down in the car seat. Right now, she just wanted to be held. "It's okay," Natalia soothed. "When we get home, you're going to wish I put you down." She placed a pacifier in Andria's mouth, hoping that that would calm her down until she got home. Luckily, she was able to stop Andria from crying. Now as soon as the car engine turned on, that would be a steady rhythm that would keep Andria calm until she got home.

Natalia parked her car in the parking lot of her condo. It was really early and the sun beamed down on her windshield. 10:00am. She couldn't believe that she was home right now. She stepped out the car, opened the back door and put a light blanket over Andria's face to protect her from the sun.

"You're getting heavy now," Natalia said, opening her front door and walking to her bedroom. She placed Andria carefully inside it. "Mommy is going over here for a moment. Just going to changed." About two minutes later, Natalia changed into a burgundy sweat suit and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. "Now, lets play." She picked Andria up again and headed to her living room.

-------------

"H, you need me?" Eric said, stepping inside Horatio's office. Eric had a confusing look on his face.

Horatio had closed all blinds to his office and was now standing at his window, looking at the sun, sunglasses on and hands on his hips. He turned slightly, when Eric came in and pulled his sunglasses off his face. "I need you to tell me everything that's going on. Its the only way I can help you. Rick is coming down hard on this lab and he's threatening to tell the State's Attorney, who will start a full blown investigation on the lab. Every case we've ever worked on, will be opened again. Eric you know how the investigators worked this lab before. Its a big inconvenience of our time, so anything, talk to me. I need for you to do that. If not, everybody is going to be fired one by one by Rick."

Reality sat within Eric. He didn't want to be fired, nor did he want his situation to be the reason why everyone was getting fired. He let out a sigh and sat down at Horatio's desk.

Horatio followed suit.

"I just can't believe what's going on," Eric said. "You already knew about Natalia and me. I dated her periodically, up until Calleigh and I started a relationship. I'd say a few weeks after Calleigh and I were together, Natalia told me that she was pregnant. Calleigh and I were still together though." Eric looked around for a minute. "This is just my fault. I got Natalia pregnant and its just really hard. Its hard because now I'm missing precious moments in Andria's life because the relationship with Calleigh is needing time also. And I'm working almost ten hours everyday in the lab. Then its the eight hours needed for sleep, which has now been more like only four or five hours each night and the hour drive to and from work. I only have about three or four hours of free time in the day and its just been chaos."

Horatio held his head down, not blinking his eyes for a second though. He glanced at Eric again and began talking. "Organization. Get organized with your time. You already know that the eight hours in the lab cannot be sacrificed. Neither can your sleep. I depend on you guys to rest and get good rest to be prepared for crime scenes. You can never process crime scenes half sleep. That's sixteen hours there. With the other eight hours, figure out how you're spend it." Horatio sighed. "I didn't count on all of you becoming parents at the same time. My suggestion Eric, is for you to at least spend three to four days a week with Andria. The baby needs you. Andria doesn't know what's going on and she needs love from both of her parents."

Eric nodded his head.

"Throughout the rest of the week, I'm going to be having a meeting with all of you on what we're going to do about this," Horatio said, closing the conversation. It was so much he wanted to say but with Rick around, he didn't want to say something that shouldn't be said.

"Okay," Eric said. "H, Calleigh said you're sending her to Louisiana. Do you think I should go with her?"

"No," Horatio said. "She'll be fine. Calleigh will be okay."

Eric swallowed. Calleigh said that she really didn't want to go back and she seemed a little distraught over it. He didn't feel comfortable letting Calleigh go on her own, especially based off the stuff that's been happening lately. But if Horatio say so...he must know what he's doing. "You know H, my family would be so disgraced at my current situation. My dad always said that it was important for me to settle down first and have kids. I can't believe it myself. I never once meant to abandon Natalia and do this to her. I admire her strength in this. I remember when she first told me about the pregnancy and she was willing to abort her pregnancy just so she wouldn't interfere with my relationship with Calleigh. I didn't want her to do that. She continued on with the pregnancy and I promised her that I would be there for the baby." Eric shifted in his seat. "But the one chance that I could be there, I wasn't. The accident, Horatio. I didn't even go see how my baby was doing."

"Eric," Horatio said, noticing how emotional Eric was becoming. "Make it right. Kyle, my son, I was absent from his life, all of his life. He's seventeen now. He asks me often why did I abandon him and why I'm in his life now? But you know what? His questions were answered. I spend time with him. Our father/son relationship is pretty strong right now and we have our moments where its the worse but things are going to be okay. Its the same thing I was telling Calleigh about Layla and now I'm telling you about Andria. Just spend time with them and things will be alright."

Horatio was always filled with wisdom and the last statement made Eric feel a little better about himself. He decided that he would spend time with Andria now. "Okay, thanks Horatio. I'm going to Natalia's now."

---------

Natalia sat on the protective blanket the covered her plush carpet. Andria sat in cradle-like seater in front of her mom. "Look it all that hair." Natalia ran her hand across Andria's head. Only three weeks old and her hair tripled the height it was at birth. Soft, curly brown hair covered Andria's entire head. Natalia had a soft pink bow in the front of Andria's head.

Natalia picked Andria up and cradled her against her body. Andria's warm body made Natalia melt inside. This little creation, so beautiful and depended heavily on her, was all hers. Her ex-husband, Nick and her used to talk about this all the time. How they would hold their kids, how they would love watching the precious moments as they're children went through milestones... She was the victim of spouse abuse. Nick beat her. It started off as little slaps across the face but then the slaps were accompanied by other attacks. Pretty soon, Natalia was getting full blown beatings from her husband. The last attack on her nearly killed her. He broke her arm, he threw her against the walls, he punched her repeated, he kicked her in her stomach, he'd broken two of her ribs...he left her for dead, the door to their condo left wide open, a neighbor walking down the hall spotted Natalia lying in blood. The neighbor call the ambulance but even then, Natalia didn't want to press charges. She insisted that there was a botched robbery but her neighbor convinced her and along with the police, they convinced Natalia to report Nick and have him arrested for abuse and she did. They kept Natalia under protection for a year. A year later, she started working in Miami-Dade Crime Lab but she was actually working for the FBI. Tips from someone inside the lab, led her there and she worked as an undercover mole. It seemed like finally she worked through that and Natalia finally became part of the lab. First as a DNA Analyst and then as a CSI. Her rendezvous with Eric, she never imagined her life as it was now. But she had to thank Eric for one thing, at least he gave her Andria.

The knock on her door, brought Natalia out of her thoughts. She glanced down and noticed Andria had fallen asleep. "You fell asleep on mommy," Natalia said, placing Andria in her carriage. She opened the door and gasped. "Eric?"

"Sorry to barge in like this," Eric said, looking at Natalia. He'd never seen Natalia dressed so down before. "I came here to see Andria."

"Oh, she's sleep right now. She just fell asleep in my arms." Natalia walked over to the sofa.

Eric didn't know whether to follow her to the sofa or not. She didn't seem like she wanted his company right now. He let out a quiet sigh and followed her sofa. He stared at Andria sleeping, in her cradle.

Natalia did the same. Her mind was elsewhere though. Looking down at her baby, she realized the person next to her, shared part of Andria as well.

The silence was killing him. Eric knew Natalia was mad, but she wasn't one to take this too far. She never held grudges before. It had to be him. Everyone was mad at him right now.

"So have you been okay?" Eric asked, breaking the silence.

Natalia arched an eyebrow. "Yeah."

Eric traced the hair alongside his forehead frustratingly. "Natalia, I'm sorry. I know you're mad at me." He said the last part sadly. "It kills me that this situation is going on right now."

Andria cried awake and Natalia looked her way. She was about to stand up and pick up Andria, but glancing at Eric, she felt sorry for him. "Eric, why don't you pick up Andria and comfort her."

Eric looked at Natalia and smiled. He moved to the edge of the sofa and carefully picked up Andria, cradling her in his arms. Andria stopped crying and looked up in Eric eyes. What looked like a smile, for a moment, went across Andria's mouth. Natalia and Eric saw and smiled.

* * *

**So that's the chapter!! Hope you like it! The other chapter should be up tomorrow. As I have to work for most of the day today**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Calleigh walked into the parking lot and got in her car. She'd just finished her therapy appointment. She would like to think that it went well. She talked about how she was nervous about going home and we all know, Calleigh Duquesne never got nervous.

She ran a hand through her hair as she started the car. Step two in her preparation for tomorrow. She pulled out her cell phone to check messages. After noticing she had none, she started the car and headed towards the highway.

Twenty minutes later, Calleigh pulled her car inside the huge shopping mall. It was her favorite mall in the city. She got out and headed inside; Her first store: The Children's Place.

She'd only planned on spending about three or four days in Louisiana so her goal was to at least get four or five outfits for Layla. Also, she wanted to buy a Christmas dress for Layla. It was something that she and Eric and planned for the holidays. They were going to take holiday pictures as their first holiday as a family. She browsed around the store, casually picking up clothing items and piecing them together to make outfits.

"That look is cute." Calleigh turned her head in the direction she heard the voice coming from.

"You think so?" Calleigh asked. She held out the pieces of clothing. She didn't want to make the mistake of dressing Layla in something ridiculous. The way her own mother put it, it was her mistake as a child.

"I would buy it for my own daughter but she's only two now."

Calleigh smiled. She felt it very easy talking to her. "I'm Calleigh."

"I'm Julie. Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Calleigh nodded and smiled.

"Christmas shopping?" Julie asked. "Because kids don't actually like clothes for Christmas."

Calleigh laughed. "Actually, I'm taking my daughter on a pre-holiday trip to visit some family and I was buying her new outfits for the trip."

"Oh okay, good luck," Julie said. She continued browsing around for her own little fashion girl.

Calleigh smiled. So many things were going on in her life. She wished that the trip she was taking was only to visit family. Yeah, her statement was true but no truth was behind it. She was actually going to visit strangers and in reality, she really didn't want to go. Calleigh finished picking out the outfits and headed to the register to purchase them. Once she finished shopping for Layla, she headed to her toy store: Baker's Shoes.

Calleigh finally finished all of her shopping and headed home. It was almost 12:00pm and she decided that she would start packing until it was time to pick up Layla.

--------

Eric had been over Natalia's house for about an hour and a half and he actually got a chance to enjoy fatherhood while he was there. He fed Andria, burped her and he and Natalia discussed some of Andria features: how tall she would get, how long her hair would be, what her official eye and hair color would be, after all Natalia and Eric did share a lot of features; the same eye color; same hair color; similar skin tone.

"Well she's growing," Natalia said, laughing. Her voice was a little squealy high. "She's keeping her hands in her face though." She laced her fingers and her eyes wandered across the room. There was a comfortable silence in the room until Andria made a sound, a gurgle actually, they smiled.

Andria's small fingers were wrapped tightly around Eric's finger. He smiled. He really did love Andria and he'd just wished that...his cell phone ringing, brought him out of his thoughts.

Eric looked at Natalia almost telepathically telling her who it was on the phone. "I can take her," Natalia said. "She needs to be changed anyway. Don't you sweetie?" She picked Andria up from Eric's arms.

"Hello?" Eric answered as soon as Natalia was out the room.

"It's Calleigh," she said. "I was just worried about you; I didn't know where you were."

"I'm fine," Eric said, laughing. "Did everything go okay today?"

"Yeah, the appointment was fine and I bought Layla and I some new clothes. For Christmas, we should be back Sunday night. So what have you been up to all day?" She dramatically changed the subject.

"Calleigh, I went over to Natalia's place. I talked to Horatio earlier. I need to be a part of Andria's life. So I came over here to see her."

"Okay," Calleigh said. She noticed Eric had a little defense in his voice. "I was just asking if you were okay..." _Get it together, Calleigh. You just talked about this. Remember how it used to be? _"I'll talk to you later."

Eric heard the dial tone before he had a chance to say anything else. He let out a loud sigh and put his phone in his pocket.

-------

What was becoming of her life? Calleigh honestly did not know. She also knew that she would not marry Eric until she found out. Something was wrong and the feeling went down to her bones. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was time to pick up Layla. Another part of her plans changed. She wanted for the three of them to sit down and have a nice lunch. She would still take Layla out but as far as Eric...it just didn't matter anymore. Her heart was breaking and she felt it happening before her eyes. Calleigh grabbed her car keys off the table and headed to the school.

–

Eric was at the house when Calleigh and Layla came back. Calleigh checked the wall clocked and noted that it was almost seven. "Layla, why don't you go change your clothes."

"Okay mommy," Layla said. She headed to her room.

Calleigh moved over to the sofa, running a hand through her hair as she sat down, sighing in the process.

"Calleigh, are you okay?"

"No," she said lowly. "No I'm not." She let go another sigh. "I just don't know what's becoming of us anymore. Maybe...I don't know. I don't even know where my feelings are coming from."

"I do," Eric said. "Calleigh, I love you and that's real. This all started the day at the lab when you thought Natalia and I had a moment or something. Natalia got dizzy. She's in the lab after having her baby and all that combined with other stuff, made her dizzy. So in an attempt to keep her from splitting her head on the floor, I grabbed her. Anyone walking around at the wrong moment, would've seen it probably how you saw it. But along the lines of other things. Calleigh, Natalia has my baby also. I need to be part of Andria's life. I don't want her growing up and think I was some low life. So I talked to Horatio and he was giving me suggestions on what I should do and how to handle this situation. I never meant to hurt you or Natalia or anyone else effected by this situation." He held his head down.

Calleigh sighed and the side of her lip curled up into a half smile. "I know you aren't trying to hurt anyone," Calleigh said softly. "Andria's not going to think that about you. No one does."

There was silence in the room for a moment and then Eric spoke. "Calleigh, are you going to be okay?"

Calleigh started at him intently. She wanted to ask him the question that's been lingering her mind for the past day but she didn't know if this was the right time to bring it up. But she just had to know... "Eric. Yesterday you said we've been together for four months but I know it was longer. Natalia was in the first stages of her pregnancy when we were together. So...why did you think four months?"

Eric sighed heavily and raked his hands along his hair.

Calleigh knew she probably shouldn't have brought it up, but it was better having it out in the open no matter how much it hurt. They could work through whatever else.

"Calleigh, of course I know how long we have been together." He couldn't believe he was having this conversation right now.

Calleigh's head dropped low. Lately, nothing in her life made sense. Maybe Horatio was right when he said she needed to go back to Louisiana and fix things in her past.

"Sometimes," Eric started, breaking Calleigh out of her thoughts. "Sometimes, I forget certain things. It doesn't mean that they're not important to me or I don't care but...the bullet. Its still lodged in part of my brain and when I'm under extreme stress, I forget stuff. Sometimes my mind goes back to that day."

"Eric, I am so sorry." Calleigh put her head in her hands. Her hair fell around them. "I'm causing your stress."

"Well the situation I'm in is stressful," Eric said. "But things are going to be okay." Eric glanced around for a moment as Layla came back in the room. She sat on the sofa between Eric and Calleigh. "Layla, are you happy about going back to Louisiana?"

Layla nodded her head, smiling. "I can't wait. Mommy says we're leaving tomorrow. And tomorrow is parents day. Are you going to come?" She looked up at Eric.

"Yeah," he said.

"Come on," Calleigh said, looking at Layla. "Its your bedtime."

--------------

"_No Daddy, I promise I won't do it any more!" the little girl yelled, trying to squirm away but to no avail. Her dad had his grip on her. He sat on her back and continuously whacked the belt to her behind. "Please."_

"_We told you to be in bed at 9:00. Didn't we?" His strong arm came down hard, putting more force into the belt. His voice was also slurred. _

"_But I was going to bed!" The little girl cried even more. _

_Calleigh. She laid under the force of her dad's body as he continued to hit her with the belt. She was only eleven years old, never one to ever disobey. She'd only stayed up to help her brother finish his homework. Just in fifth grade herself, she studied hard and worked hard to get all A's on her report card. Her younger brother, Jeff was in third grade and needed help on his multiplications. _

"_When we tell you to do something, you better do it," her dad said. With another hit to Calleigh's backside, he climbed off her body and left out of her room. _

_She lay on her bed, crying, sweating, hurting and embarrassed. Her brothers were in the door way, watching as their dad spanked her. Pain went through her body and she rolled off the bed and onto the floor..._

Calleigh jerked violently in her sleep. Her eyes shot open and she glanced at the clock. It was only 4:50am. She glanced at Eric, who was sleeping on his back, next to her. She wanted to climb under his arms, just so she could have some comfort, but she didn't want to wake him. Maybe a hot shower would do her some good.

Calleigh climbed out of bed and headed down to the bathroom. Today, was the day she would have to come back into contact with her past. Of course, she loved her daddy, she was more of a daddy's girl than a mommy's daughter...or however it would go.

Sometimes, it was just the worse. Both of Calleigh's parents drank. When her mother drank, it was the verbal abuse; When her dad drank, it became physical. When both parents were sober, than ran a pretty decent house and were pretty decent parents, but it was a rare that both were sober at the same time, so it was rarely ever peace.

Calleigh ran the water in the tub, adjusting the temperature of the water. Her dad...he taught her some amazing things. He taught her how to shoot a gun and she was only nine years old. She fell in love with them as soon as she held the first one. There were pictures of Calleigh holding the gun. She still could feel her father's hands on her hand, teaching her how to hold one properly.

"_You have to hold it like this, Lambchop. You see this little section above the pistol. Well, you'll get a direct aim if you center your target between them. It's all about coordination. Now let me see you do it."_

_Calleigh held the gun, squinted her left eye, focused her right eye on what was between the two focus points on top of the gun. Once she was confident in a good shot, she fired off. Surprisingly, it was a near bulls-eye. And it was one of her first shots. _

Calleigh still used that technique for ballistics, even now. She stepped inside the bathtub and let the shower water beat down on her body. Of course, there was those brutal times. Calleigh was probably ten years old. Her dad came in the house, drunk and ready to take it out on anyone that would be at the receiving in of his wrath.

_She and her brothers were upstairs in the hallway; their mom was in the kitchen, her favorite spot, leaned over the table, cradling a bottle of liquor. Calleigh was playing with her dollhouse, her brother's; they pretended to be army men, protecting her Barbie from outside attacks. Just as the pretended, their imagination became real. First, the front door slammed and their dad called out for their mother. When no response happened, they heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. _

"_Go in your rooms!" Calleigh yelled quietly. Her younger brother's; five and seven at the time, ran to their rooms. Her baby brother only a year old at the time, didn't know what was coming ahead. Young Calleigh picked up her little brother and put him in his nursery before heading down to her own bedroom...but it was too late. Her dad was already at the top of the stairs and staring down at his daughter. _

"_What's this mess, Calleigh?" he yelled. "This is supposed to be clean but yet all of your toys are out in the hallway. Why?"_

"_Because.." she racked her young mind for something to say. She couldn't think because she knew what would come next. "I forgot to put them away." She decided that she would just say that. She was already in trouble. _

"_They weren't supposed to be out anyway," he slurred on his speech as he began unbuckling his belt. _

_Tears welled in her eyes and then she heard the doors open behind her. _

"_Leave Calleigh along!" Her five-year old brother, Shawn said. "She has done nothing wrong."_

"_Yeah," seven-year old Jeff stated._

_By then, her father's belt was already out and in his hand, ready to make his attack. "How about I start with you then." He grabbed Shawn and he started screaming. _

"_He didn't do anything," Calleigh said, grabbing her father's arm. "Please daddy, we didn't do anything today."_

_Pretty soon, all three siblings were on their dad, trying to protect each other. One by one, they were all thrown to the floor by their strong father. _

_With all his children lying on the floor, he had his choice of which he would spank first. Again, he went after the five-year old. _

"_No," Calleigh said, getting up to her feet. She grabbed for her dad's arm again and he pushed her away. A little too hard than he intended. That little move sent Calleigh flying down the stairs and once her body landed at the bottom of the stairs, she let out a sharp cry, cradling her arm, heading to the kitchen to show her mom. She also her the sounds of the belt; her brothers screamed as she continued crying herself. _

_So, he broke her arm. They didn't even take Calleigh immediately to the hospital. They waited until they were sober and drilled Calleigh on what to tell the doctors. She finally arrived at the doctors two and a half hours later. The doctors asked her questions, she gave them the answer that her parents concocted and they sent her home. _

Calleigh rubbed her left arm. Twenty-one years later, and she still remembered that day so vividly. This Louisiana trip was only going to bring more memories back to life.

* * *

**Yep, so here's the chapter! Hope everyone likes it!** **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's the new chapter. I'm going to try and update everyday or at least every other day. So its already Christmas Eve and I just want to say Merry Christmas and happy holidays. Have fun and be safe. I'm excited. My job's Christmas gift to me was 3 days off!! Wooohoo!! :). Also, Everyone's Christmas in the story will be late since I'm about a week behind in date with the story. k, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

  
**

Calleigh climbed out the shower and wrapped herself in her bathrobe. She headed back to the bedroom and as soon as she opened the door, Eric began moving around. He looked at the clock and then looked at her and sat up on the side of the bed.

"Good morning," Calleigh said, turning her head in his direction. She glanced down at his bare chest, raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"Good morning, beautiful," Eric said, moving to the edge of the bed next to her. "What are you doing up so early?" He laced his arm around her waist.

"Eric," Calleigh started. "We have school today."

"That's right," he joked, pulling her down on the bed and rolling on top of her.

"Eric," Calleigh said. "Come on. Its almost 5:30. Get in the shower. Plus, the door isn't locked..."

"Oh Calleigh," Eric said. He kissed her on the cheek and got up. "I have to use it anyway."

"Okay, I didn't need to know that," Calleigh said, sitting up. She ran a hand along her stomach. In the past week, her stomach got a little bigger from the pregnancy. Calleigh stood up and went to her closet, pulling out something that was career-like. Of course it wouldn't be that hard, but then again, she didn't want to over do it. This was school. She finally decided on a v-neck, white top and dark gray pants. She grabbed her new, rounded-toe, dark gray pumps. That was another thing that was going to have to change soon. She wouldn't be able to wear heels because of the pregnancy.

Calleigh heard the shower going and took it as the perfect opportunity to get dressed. After she finished dressing, she pulled all of her hair in a ponytail, tucking it in a bun.

Eric came out the bathroom, his body wet, a towel wrapped around his body. He slipped up behind Calleigh...she turned around just in time. "No Eric!" she screamed. "You're still wet and I really can't change."

"Okay," Eric said, backing up. "Alright." He bent down a placed a kiss on her lips.

Calleigh smiled. She really missed this. "Okay, I'm going to wake Layla and get her ready."

"Alright, I'll get dressed and make breakfast."

----------

_7:50am._

Calleigh, Eric and Layla. They walked inside Layla's class. There were a bunch of other parents around and all the students desks were pushed against the wall and each student made a board for their desk.

"Mommy, look what I made!" Layla grabbed Calleigh's arm.

"Ms. Duquesne," Layla's teacher called, smiling. "Its nice to see you again."

"Yes," Calleigh said. "This is my husband Eric," she continued.

"Nice to meet you," the teacher said, extending her hand to shake Eric's.

"Mommy, come on," Layla said anxiously, grabbing on to Eric's hand. She walked them all the way to her desk. "I made this myself."

Calleigh looked at the display. One thing that she wanted to come out of this trip was her to get to know Layla more. She ran a finger through her hair and looked around nearby at the other parents. The mothers. They were so happy, smiling with their children. Looking at their children's art work. Calleigh overheard the lady next to her say she had to put her daughter's work on the refrigerator along with the other work.

"These are the things that I love," Layla said. "I drew this picture of us. Its of our new family. You. Eric. The new baby and me. Over here, its a picture of daddy and since he's in heaven now, he has wings. This right here is a picture of a kitten. I love them."

Eric smiled at how articulate Layla was. Calleigh looked at the display a little closer and noticed Layla wrote a note. She began reading it.

MY BIOGRAPHY

_My name is Layla McKenzie Owens and I'm five years old. I was not born in Miami. I used to live in Darnell. Its in Louisiana. Thats why I talk different. I love my daddy and he died while we were visiting. I love my mom and she loves me. I love my family. My family has three people and a baby sister or brother on the way. I want a kitten. They are cute and small, like me. My favorite color is purple and I love Dora the Explorer. _

Calleigh smiled.

"Parents," the teacher started. "I know some of you have read your children's biographies and what they like. So its the parents turn. Tell the other kids and parents a little bit about yourselves."

One of the parents stood up and began talking. "I'm Suzie Herron, this is my husband Donald Herron this is our daughter, Karen. My husband is a lawyer and I'm a nurse. So that's it."

Everyone clapped.

A few more parents went and then it was Calleigh's and Eric's turn. Calleigh stood up and looked around the room. "Well, I'm Calleigh, this is my husband Eric, this is our daughter Layla and another one child on the way." She rubbed her stomach. "And we are Crime Scene Investigators."

A few more parents stood, talked about who they were and what they do and then it was time to go.

-------

It was 1:42pm when they arrived at the lab. Eric and Calleigh both got out the car at the same time and Eric opened the back door for Layla. They stopped off at home first to get the suitcases. The flight was scheduled to leave at 2:45pm.

They headed inside the building and up to CSI.

"Uncle Horatio!" Layla said, running from the elevator to Horatio.

"No running," Calleigh called after Layla, but it was no use. She was now hugging Horatio.

"I missed you!"

Horatio smiled. "You did! I missed you too." He slipped Layla some candy and two dollars.

Layla's face lit up. "Why don't you sit right here as I talk to your parents."

Layla sat down in the same seat that was positioned across the hall from DNA. Layla waved hi to Valera.

Horatio walked over to Calleigh and Eric and examined their expressions before he started talking. "Calleigh, have a safe trip in Louisiana. The first sign of trouble, call and let me know and Eric will be there. I'm still working to clear some things up in the lab, but as far as it goes, you still have your job here." Horatio stopped talking when he heard a thump on the floor and papers slide on the perfectly buffed floors. The three turned around and noticed Rick Stetler on the floor. His hand was covering his nose.

"Duquesne!" he yelled.

Calleigh walked over to Rick and he started picking himself up from the floor.

"I thought we talked about this. Your kid in the lab. You know she shouldn't be up here."

"Rick, she's sitting down in this chair, I was only a few feet away. How ever you ended up on the floor is your fault."

Rick stared at her wide-eyed. "My fault? She was kicking her legs around and tripped me."

Calleigh frowned and looked at Layla. Layla held her head down. "Rick if you hurt my child in any way...just know you don't want to be on the receiving end of Calleigh Duquesne's wrath."

Rick's mouth dropped open. "Hurt her? She hurt me. I fell to the floor, I'm bleeding now--"

"I'm talking about your huge body slamming on her small legs. If she stands up and tells me anything hurt on her..."

"Are you threatening me?" Rick asked in disbelief.

"I don't make threats." It was silent for a moment and then Calleigh arched her eyebrow knowingly. That face, that look. She truly looked like a lioness protecting her young and if Rick didn't get out soon, it would only be a matter of time before she attacked...

"Rick, I believe you have some business to take care of on the Robertson case," Horatio said, breaking the deadly silence that had taken over the place.

"I...just...I...I can't believe this." Rick let out a sigh, glancing at Calleigh once more before walking to the elevator and taking all of his anger and frustration out on the little button to head downstairs.

She kept her gaze on him the entire time. She was tired of being defeated; tired of being intimidated by other people. Rick brought a little bit of her confidence back. Of course she would need it for where she was headed.

"Did I ever tell you to remind me to never get in an argument with you," Eric said jokingly.

Calleigh laughed and looked down at Layla.

"Mommy, am I in trouble," Layla asked sadly.

Calleigh shook her head and smiled. "No. If you ask me, he deserved it." She mumbled the last part to Eric.

After saying goodbye to everyone in the lab, they walked back to the parking lot and headed for the airport.

-

"They're not going to let me on the plane with that," Calleigh said. "I'd be in jail for sure." She opened her bag and pulled out her pistol and handed it to Eric. That gun was almost like her redeeming confidence. When she was kidnapped, they took her gun, it was never recovered, Calleigh got a new one, this one, the Baretta 3032 Tomcat, semi-automatic, specifically designed for defense. Calleigh would just pick up another one when the plane landed in New Orleans.

Calleigh's infatuation with guns always impressed Eric. There was a lot she knew about guns and always up-to-date with the new ones. He grabbed the small pistol from her and tucked it in his waistband.

They were standing up on each other; he looking down at her and she looking up at him.

"I'm going to miss you Calleigh," Eric said sincerely.

Calleigh smiled. "I'll miss you too."

Eric looked at Layla, "I'm going to miss you too. Have fun while you're there."

Layla hugged Eric, squeezing him tightly. "I'm going to miss you too, daddy."

When Layla let go, he looked at Calleigh again. "Be safe and have fun as well."

"I'll try," Calleigh said. They shared a moment for a minute and then Eric cupped Calleigh's chin and kissed her.

It was hard for Calleigh to pull away. Eric's lips were strong on hers, capturing her lips expertly, leaving her wondering how far, how deep could their kiss go. But of course, the time. It was already 2:30. "I'll call you as soon as the plane lands."

"Alright," Eric said. "Be safe, have fun. Anything happens, call me. I'll be right there. I love you."

"I love you too," Calleigh said.

Eric watched as Calleigh and Layla walked through the terminal and disappeared among the crowd.

-------------

There was going to be a short flight from Miami to New Orleans. The flight would only be two hours long.

"Mommy," Layla said, calling out to Calleigh as the plain began taking off. "I'm scared."

"Its okay, Layla," Calleigh said, sleepily. "Pretty soon, you won't even feel a thing."

"Can I play with you hair?" Layla said.

"Mhmm." Calleigh lay her head in Layla's lap and fell asleep.

* * *

**And sorry for any mistakes in the chapter. I proofread it twice in Microsoft Word but I didn't proofread it on the site. Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update tomorrow or Friday!**

**Merry Christmas!!! ;)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. Since I had a 3 day break, I had not done a lot of writing. So I focused and wrote a lot yesterday and edited this morning. Here's the new chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter also!! :)  


* * *

  
**

"_Nooo!" Calleigh screamed, wondering how did she get herself in this mess. She kicked with her legs to get this boy off of her. "Andrew don't!"_

"_C'mon Calleigh, this is just the next step in our relationship. How are you going to bring me here and tease me and then not want this."_

"_I don't and I didn't lead you on," Calleigh yelled. She was fourteen years old. She and her first boyfriend, Andrew from down the street were coming home from school. It was near summer in the early June and the temps had risen to ninety seven degrees outside. Nothing but hot and haze. _

_They'd been together for about nine months, talking and getting to know each other so it didn't seem like a problem when he asked if he could come in and get a drink of water. _

_She'd invited him in. They talked, they kissed, they touched and all that lead to this moment. She didn't want it like this and especially not this young. "Get off of me!" She screamed as Andrew made his first thrust inside her. _

_A noise in the background finally got Andrew off of her. "Calleigh," her dad called out. _

_Calleigh pushed Andrew off of her and he stared at her, wanting to do something but didn't. _

"_Trust me, we're going to finish what we started." He walked out the front door and slammed the door. _

_Calleigh shuddered, despite the fact that it was so hot in the living room. Her parents walked in the room in sync to the front door being slammed. Luckily, they weren't drunk. But she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing..._

"_Calleigh," her dad said. "Did I just hear the front door slam?"_

"_No," Calleigh shook her head. "The chair moved when I sat up. I'm going up to my room for a while. See you guys later." She knew when she saw her parents again, they would be drunk.... _

_-------- _

"Mommy, Mommy," Layla said. "People are getting off."

"Okay," Calleigh said, standing up. She grabbed Layla's hand and they walked off the plane and into the terminal for baggage claim.

After getting their baggage, Calleigh headed to the car rental center near the terminal to get the car that she picked out. "Layla, I promise we'll eat dinner when I get the car. I know you're hungry." She looked at her watch. It was now close to five o'clock.

Layla held tightly onto Calleigh's hand, looking around the big terminal, fear in her for a moment. She was afraid that if somehow her hand separated from her mom, she would be lost. Layla tightened her grip.

Calleigh looked down at Layla. "You okay sweetie?"

Layla nodded her head.

They finally made it to the car rental place.

---------

So many tasks, so little time. Layla asked her three time already about going to see her aunts and uncles. It was something Calleigh dreaded doing, but it was important to Layla. So after Calleigh finished getting the car, renting a gun, it helped since she was a police officer already, and taking Layla out to dinner, she was now on the road to Joshua's mother's house.

A mix of emotions ran through her body as she traveled down the streets. She was still in New Orleans but making her way to the highway that would take her the forty-five miles to Darnell.

"Layla, I used to work right there," Calleigh said, pointing to the New Orleans police station. Directly out of high school, Calleigh went straight to the police academy where she spent two years of her life. She joined the New Orleans Police Department when she was twenty, making her the youngest member, and the only girl in the department.

"You lived here?" Layla asked.

"Yes I did. I was born here in Louisiana. Just like you." Calleigh only decided to become a CSI when she turned twenty-two. She just loved the science. She enrolled in school, took on part-time hours with the police department and then two years later, she joined the Crime Lab in New Orleans. She was twenty-four at the time and decided to get her Bachelor's in Physics, graduating at twenty-six.

"Mommy," Layla said, breaking Calleigh of her thoughts. "Were you happy here?"

Calleigh looked in the rear view mirror at Layla and Layla stared intently back at her. "Well, I had a few good memories here." She focused her attention back on the highway.

"Will we ever live here again?"

Calleigh pulled the car off the main road and pulled onto a dirt one. This was one of the reasons it would be likely that she would not move here again. The sun was starting to set in the sky and the further down the road she went, the darker it became. It would only be a matter of time before the car was surrounded in complete darkness. Calleigh brightened her headlights so she could see the road better. Remembering Layla's question, she quickly glanced in the rear view. "Um, probably not." Her attention turned on a car that had just snaked behind hers.

Calleigh pulled out her cell phone to call Eric. She dialed his number and...it didn't go through. She tried again, still nothing happened. "Oh my God," she mumbled to herself. She couldn't even get a signal out here. This was definitely something she wasn't looking forward to getting used to.

Layla looked out the window, into the darkness.

-------

"H, she hasn't called my yet and I'm worried about her," Eric said worriedly.

"Eric," Horatio said, placing his hand on his hip. "Eric, its only been about thirty minutes since the plane could've landed. She'll call soon." Horatio looked at his watch and noticed it was 5:01pm. "I want you to relax for the night."

Eric stared at Horatio. He wasn't one to ever think twice of what Horatio said, or talked about or ever question his statements, but lately, Horatio have been saying a lot of stuff that hasn't been sitting well within him. "Alright," Eric said.

They were just finishing up work at the lab. Eric got in his car and headed home to his and Calleigh's empty house. This was going to be the longest four days of his life.

-------

"Alright Layla, we're here," Calleigh said, stepping out the car, heading around the other side to let Layla out on the curb. She heard a whine escape Layla's lips when she got out. Layla probably thought that she would leave her out in this darkness.

Calleigh opened the door and grabbed Layla's hand, walking up to the door of the house the GPS lead her too. Calleigh didn't want to do it but for Layla's sake, it had to be done. She knocked on the door of Joshua mother's house. She swallowed.

The door swung open and Joshua's mom looked at Calleigh and Layla surprisingly at her door step. "What are you doing here?" she asked hastily.

Calleigh sighed heavily, looking down and rubbing her lips together. "Mrs. Owens, I know you are disappointed at me..."

Mrs. Owens grunted harshly, showing her haste.

"But," Calleigh said louder. "I...I need to see Joshua."

Mrs. Owens eyes widened and her mouth dropped opened. "I told you back in Miami that you or that..."

"I know what you said," Calleigh said, cutting her off. "For the sake of your grandchild, could you please tell me where he's buried and I'll take her tomorrow."

A look of weary spread across Mrs. Owens face and she placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God, she looks just like Joshua right now," Mrs. Owens said tearfully. "God, he loved her so much." She had tears in her eyes.

Calleigh looked at her and then at the sky. It was dark and complete darkness surrounded them.

"Come in," Mrs. Owens said, stepping inside the house and opening the door a little wider.

Calleigh came in and sat on the sofa, Layla climbed in Calleigh's lap, laying her head on her mom's shoulder. Calleigh ran a hand through Layla's hair.

"Layla, you don't want to talk to your grandma?"

Layla wrapped her arms around Calleigh and shook her head no.

Mrs. Owens sighed and looked at Calleigh. "Joshua is buried at Magnolia Gardens. Do you know where that is?"

Calleigh nodded her head. "Thank you, Calleigh said, standing up."

"Wait," Joshua's mom said. "I...I know I said some bad things in Miami and it was out of rage. I'm sorry for what I said."

Calleigh nodded her head and headed towards the door.

"But if you're going, would you mind if I came along? I want to see Joshua but I don't want to go alone."

Calleigh sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll be over tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Mrs. Owens said. "See you then."

-

"Mommy, I'm scared," Layla said, looking around in the darkness. It was a little past 6:00.

"Aww sweetie, no reason to be scared." Calleigh reached in her back pocket and pulled out a flashlight. "Here, use this."

Calleigh could understand a little why Layla would feel scared. Even though it was December, the temperature in Louisiana was now eighty-one degrees. Insects chirped within the trees and...it was just a little creepy. Of course she had her weapon on her hip the whole time...just in case. But since Calleigh had Layla with her, she kept it on child protection. It was just an extra thing that had become Calleigh's life. Even in Miami, as soon as Calleigh and Eric came home from work, they removed the bullets from their guns and put the child safety on it before placing the guns in a box and putting the box on the top shelf of the closet.

"So we're going to see Daddy tomorrow?" Layla asked excitedly.

"Yes." Calleigh bit her lip. "But you understand he's still in heaven." Gosh how was she going to explain this. "Yeah, he's in heaven."

"Are we going to see Aunt Rachel, Aunt Nancy and Uncle Rod?"

"Um, yeah, tomorrow sweetie," Calleigh said. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was still a little early. The car slowed down to a stop and Calleigh stared out the window at the house that she'd grown up in. The lights were on. She couldn't believe that she was this close.

"Mommy, where are we?" Layla said, moving her body up to the front seat.

"Were you in seatbelt?" Calleigh asked.

"I...I forgot to put it on," Layla said, holding her head down. "I'm sorry."

"Layla. It's okay. Come up here anyway."

Layla climbed in the front and sat in the passenger seat.

"Well, we're going to get out soon," Calleigh said. "This house right here, its the house that I grew up in. Inside, my parents, your grandparents still live. You have three uncles too. We'll find out if they are inside now. Do you want to go inside?"

Layla shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

Calleigh sucked in a breath of fresh air and got out the car. This country air was a lot different than fresh air in Miami. For one, this air was dense. Layla got out the car from the driver's side. She was too scared to get out the other side. She turned on the flashlight. "Why is it so dark mommy?"

"Well because this is the middle of...the middle of nowhere," Calleigh said. They walked up to the door and Calleigh knocked on it. In some way, she was anticipating seeing her parents after so long, another way, she was dreading it.

The door opened and revealed a woman. Her hair was tousled about on top of her head. She looked surprised at the sight of the younger woman at the door. "Calleigh," she breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Mom," Calleigh said plainly.

Her mother turned around and walked inside the house. The TV was loud and her mom sat down on the sofa.

Calleigh came in the house a little more, but the more she came in, the more she felt out of place.

Her mother turned down the TV and turned her head to look at Calleigh. "You can sit down if you wanna." Her mom said flatly.

Calleigh sat down and Layla sat down in her lap.

"What brings you 'round anyway. You left and said you were never comin' back."

Calleigh rolled her eyes. Clearly, it had been the wrong time for her to come over. Her mother appeared to be drunk.

"Are you gonna answer me of sit there and be stupid?"

"I just came by to see you," Calleigh said lowly.

"C'mon Calleigh," her mother said. "I know that's not the reason why you are here. Everybody 'round here know that you swiped Joshua's child. What I don't understand is, when you get pregnant? How come you didn't marry that boy down the street? Y'know, Andrew." Her mother turned her attention to Layla. "You must be Joshua's baby. Tell me somethin'. Is this one here treatin' ya right?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes again. "Okay, I came here to see you, and yes, other reasons brought me here to Louisiana, but you know what? Coming to this house was an inconvenience of my time. I'm not going to put up with you insulting me."

"I'm not insultin' you. I'm givin' you the truth. What do you have on? You left so fast out this house the last time you said you wasn't comin' back. So its strange seein' you here now." She turned her attention back to Layla. "So how is she treatin' you?"

Layla looked at Calleigh and Calleigh stared away. Tears pricked the back of her eyes and she stood up before she would be reduced to full tears.

"You're pregnant?"

Calleigh walked towards the door, ignoring her mother's question. She opened the door to leave and gasped as she ran right into her dad's chest.

------

**Don't hate**** me because of the cliffhanger. I promise a new chapter soon. Probably tomorrow or Monday. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the cliffhanger at the end of Chapter 12. It was just going to be a cliffhanger but then I started writing on the new chapter and was surprised that when I checked the word count it was 2,005 words. So I thought it would be unfair to hold out on the chapter since the last one was a cliffy. So here you go and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Dad," Calleigh gasped, looking up at the taller man.

"Calleigh?" he asked confusingly. "What are you doing here?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Both of them...both of them were drunk. She left home when she was eighteen, eventually leaving out of Louisiana for good when she was twenty-six and nothing had changed. Of course, with her father he hasn't. He'd visited Miami a few times, each encounter he had with Calleigh in Miami, he was drunk. There was only one time that Calleigh recalled him not being drunk in Miami.

"C'mon in and tell me what brings you 'round these parts. I thought you were a goner lambchop. I miss you." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a deep hug.

Calleigh looked out the door and saw her brother. He'd just closed the driver's door of his car. He looked at the confusion in the door way and noticed that his dad had his sister and he was hugging her.

"So what brings you?" her dad said, letting her go.

Calleigh looked down and Layla looked up at her.

Her father followed Calleigh's eyes. "Oh the little woman. You bringin' her back? I knew you would come to your senses one day and realized that you couldn't care for her. You givin' her back to her grandma?"

Calleigh got ready to say something but her brother stepped in. "Dad, why don't you go to your room and change. You need to take a shower anyway."

"Oh alright. Have it your way," he went upstairs without another word said.

"Thank you, Shawn," Calleigh said, holding her head down.

"Calleigh, don't be like that. You know that's how he's always been," Shawn said, cradling his big sister. He ran a hand through her hair.

Standing from the way they were, Shawn looked like the older sibling. His height was six-feet-one, he hair was styled in a blonde buzz cut, his eyes were an emerald green color, his body was muscular and protective.

"Are you feeling okay?" Shawn asked.

Calleigh nodded her head. "Yeah." She ran a hand through her hair. "Shawn, this is Layla, my daughter. Layla this is your uncle."

Layla looked confused and in all the commotion of the last few minutes, she took refuge behind her mom's legs, holding on to her very tightly.

Shawn peeked around at Layla and Layla turned her head the opposite way. "She's shy. Is she being shy?"

"She's not shy," Calleigh said. She picked Layla up and Shawn got a glimpse of her stomach.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah," Calleigh said. Then her voice got low. "I'm getting married soon. You guys are invited but mom and dad, they better not find out."

"You were always so threatening," Shawn joked.

Calleigh smiled. "So what have you been doing for yourself?"

Shawn shrugged his shoulders and made a face. "Picking dad up from the bar every night. Making sure mom and dad don't blow the house down, or burn it down since dad wants to play war hero when he's drunk and mom think she's a pyrotechnic. Its just gotten worse." He glanced away for a second. "After you left, Jeff tried to take over but he was mainly worried about school. So I looked after Jason," he said, referring to their younger brother. "Its been crazy. Jeff is married and has a daughter and another child on the way. I'm surprised I didn't see you at the wedding. And Jason, he also has a child. Even though he's only twenty-one."

"Wow," Calleigh said. She found it hard to believe that her little brother could have a kid and be only twenty-one. When she left home the first time, he was only eight years old. When she left for Miami, Jason was sixteen. "So how old is his child?"

"Jason's daughter is four years old." Shawn said simply.

"Shawn?" their mother called, standing up. "Oh Calleigh, you're still here? How much longer so I can know how much to make for dinner."

"Mom, you are not going in that kitchen," Shawn said, walking over to his mom and turning her around, sitting her back on the sofa. "I'll make dinner."

Their mother looked back at Calleigh, looking at her appearance. "Calleigh, I raised you better than that. Go upstairs, fix ya hair and put some new clothes on. You look so messy."

Calleigh bowed her head in self-consciousness. Of course she didn't look her best but she didn't look bad. It had been a long day and Calleigh changed out of the clothes she wore to Layla's school and put on jeans, but they were nice fitting, a white top that was form fitting. She wore regular white tennis shoes, which was a big step for her as well because she was self-conscious of her height.

"And you're getting fat," she continued. "Don't do that to yourself."

"Mom, go upstairs," Shawn yelled. "Go see what dad is doing."

Calleigh tried gaining her composure, but each comment was a blow to her confidence. _"Don't allow her to do this Calleigh," _she repeated over in her head. _"But the truth always comes out when a person is drunk." _She looked down at herself. Did she look like mess?

"Hey," Shawn said, walking back to Calleigh.

Calleigh looked up and a tear slipped out of her eye. She quickly wiped it away.

"Hey don't let her make you cry. Your beautiful big sister and there's nothing wrong with you."

Calleigh's head was still down and her eyes were closed. She looked solemnly glum. "I'm just going to..." She started coming down with the symptoms she had in Miami. Her face started breaking out in sweat, her breathing became labored...she closed her eyes. _"Don't do it Calleigh. Don't! If this happens right now, Layla is going to be in trouble. Get it together. That's right. Think of Layla_. Calleigh felt Layla's warm head lying on her shoulder and she started to feel a little better. Then she heard her mom and dad arguing. All of this dysfunctional stuff from the past, happening all over again. "Shawn," Calleigh said, shaking her head. "Get out. You're young. You're twenty-seven. As long as mom and dad know that you're going to take care of them, they're going to continue to drink. Don't let them damper your life. If she decides to burn the house down, let her do it. If he wants to play war hero, then let him. Just stop letting them ruin your life."

"Calleigh, I can't just stop," Shawn said. "Dad is trying. Mom _was_ trying. She's just been depressed lately."

"Well I find it hard for her to be depressed the way she's throwing out insults."

"Calleigh, she lost her baby."

That got her attention. "What baby?" Calleigh thought about her forty-eight year old mother and she was passed maternity age. So what could Shawn be talking about.

"Momma got pregnant about five years ago. The doctor told her to leave the drink alone. So she stopped drinking but then she started having withdrawals. Look it up Calleigh, you know that alcohol withdrawals can be deadly. So, within her withdrawals came the symptoms. The depression, anxiety, pain and panic attacks, and that poor baby didn't make it out of that. She was about five months along when the baby died. She got a strong pain in her stomach and sides and dad took her to the hospital and found out that she'd miscarried. She's been drinking again since."

Calleigh ran a hand through her hair, letting it travel down the length of it. Then tears came out of her eyes. "Did her attacks get better?"

"She doesn't have them anymore because the liquor replaced that feeling. But sometimes when she's sober, she's howling like a wounded dog about how she could've carried that baby."

Calleigh touched her stomach. "Shawn, I have to go."

He looked surprised. "What? Why? You just got here."

"I need to call somebody."

He could tell how hysterical she was and knew she was in no condition to drive out on the dark road. "We have a phone here. Use this one."

"I'm still going to need to get back to my hotel room in New Orleans."

"Don't worry about that right now. Calm down, make your phone call and we'll talk about that later."

Calleigh looked at her watch and noted that it was 7:15pm. She picked up the phone and dialed Eric's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" Eric answered.

"Eric, its Calleigh."

"Hey, I was wondering when you would call. Are you having fun?"

"Hardly," Calleigh answered. She was silent for a moment and then Eric heard her sniff.

"Calleigh what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Eric, I don't want to be alone. I'm trying to do this by myself but I can't. I know Horatio said he had planned for you to stay in Miami and I know your visits with Andria are important, but I can't do this by myself right now. I really need you," tears came out of her eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to call Horatio and let him know that I'm coming. I'll fly out there tonight and meet you at the hotel. Be cool until then."

"Okay," Calleigh said. "Hope to see you soon."

They both hung up the phone and Layla walked over to Calleigh.

"Mommy," Layla whispered. "I want to go home." She climbed in Calleigh's lap and the roles changed for a bit. Calleigh lay her head on Layla's shoulder and Layla rubbed her hair soothingly. "Mommy don't be sad. I hate when you're sad and sick or mad. You're pretty to me."

Calleigh smiled. Her Louisiana trip might be cut down some, depending on what happened tomorrow.

"Just out of curiosity," Shawn said, coming back into the room. "What made you ask about her attacks?"

Calleigh bit her lip and looked up. "Because. I have them. I don't want to lose my baby."

"You're having panic attacks?" Shawn asked. "Why?"

"I don't know," she lied. "I'm getting help for them though. I have medication and I'm seeing a therapist."

Shawn gasped. "Calleigh are you sick? I mean why? You...this can't be happening to you."

"No I'm not sick," Calleigh said. "Its just a little inconvenience in my life right now. And how could you not think this would happen sooner or later? Living in this house was hell. That's why I'm telling you to get out now."

It was silence for a moment. He could feel Calleigh's eyes on him. "I called Jeff and Jason," Shawn said quietly. "They're on their way. They want to see you before you leave."

-------


	14. Chapter 14

**I just want to say thanks for the reviews!! I'm am so sorry for the long, long delay on this chapter. I haven't had much time lately to write. So I began writing on this chapter Sunday night and it was ready today. I hope nothing sounds too out of place of lame. Hope everyone has a nice New Years Day!! Happy New Years to everyone!!! :))  


* * *

  
**

"You're not going to stay to see your brothers?" Shawn asked in amazement, watching as Calleigh picked up Layla and began heading towards the door.

"Don't make me feel worse than I already do," Calleigh said. "Plus, I'm meeting my fiance in an hour." Calleigh got excited as the thought of seeing Eric crossed her mind.

"Calleigh, we haven't seen you in just about ten years and you're trying to leave? Jason doesn't even live in Louisiana anymore, he lives in Biloxi but he's driving up here to see his older sister. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Calleigh sat down. "It does, its just that...Mom...I can't take it from her. Not right now."

"Don't worry about mom," Shawn said. "She's just...out of it right now."

Calleigh sat at the edge of the sofa with her head in her hands, thinking. Is this actually how it was supposed to be?

"Mommy, I want to go. Can we leave?" Layla asked, pouting her lips.

Calleigh looked up at Shawn and then at Layla. "Yes." She stood up and headed for the door.

Shawn sighed heavily. "So I guess we'll never see you again, right? Y'know, you weren't there for grandma Halley's funeral-"

"I don't need you telling me what I did wrong too," Calleigh snapped. She opened the front door, walked outside and over to her car. She was frowning the whole way just really not caring anymore. Tomorrow, after she finished taking Layla to see Joshua, she would just go back home to Miami. She was through with Louisiana and trying to solve her problems there.

"Layla make sure you're strapped in, okay?" Calleigh said, turning her head and looking in the backseat. She waited a moment to hear the click of the seatbelt before she started the car.

----------

Eric sighed as he reached for his cell phone and dialed the number he dreaded the most. He'd already called Horatio, and Horatio okayed him to go ahead and go to Louisiana. Now, he just needed to call Natalia and tell her that he wouldn't be able to come tomorrow.

"Natalia," he said in his Cuban accent. His accent always found a way of coming out whenever he wanted or needed something. "I'm not..."

"Save it Eric," Natalia said, cutting him off. "I already know you're not coming. That's great Eric. Really great."

"I'm still not understanding why you're so mad at me," Eric said. "This is just really difficult for me."

"You know what Eric?" Natalia said. "Its eight o'clock at night, Andria is sleep, the time that I should be sleep but yet, I'm spending my precious rest time on the phone, talking to you. How about I save us both some time? Let's forget that the whole past ten months ever happened. Do you understand what I mean?"

Eric was silent, thinking over what she was saying. He was already inside the airport, dealing with that commotion and trying to get a ticket out of the city. The next plane wouldn't leave until 9:15pm and it was only 8:11pm now.

"So do you?"

"No," Eric said. "Why don't you just tell me." He raised his voice a little.

That gave Natalia all the pleasure she needed. "I'm saying Andria doesn't need you. She doesn't need you in her life. Well, you aren't in her life now. Do you know that she's four weeks old and you've only visited her about three times? It seems to be really hard for you right now, so let me make it simple. Don't ever come over my house again and don't bother coming over to ever see Andria. Take care of your family. You know, Calleigh and Layla. Don't want to put too much on you. I would hate for you to have to worry about my daughter and then Calleigh and Layla and your baby inside of her. You're going to have your hands full with Layla and the new baby anyway, so just forget about Andria. Okay? Okay."

"Natalia, I can't believe you. How are you going to try and stop me from seeing my child? I'm Andria's father."

"Correction," Natalia said. "You made semen contributions." Her mouth was saying words before she had time to speak. This conversation was playing out like the one she had in her head. Everything she said and talked about, came from her feelings. She was truly hurt at how her life was going.

"Natalia, I don't even want to talk to you anymore, but I tell you one thing, I'm going to see my child," Eric said. He wasn't trying to talk to her like that, but she really hurt his feelings.

"Eric could you please just leave us alone? I expected this all along. Andria and I are both fine and we really don't need anyone else. I can take care of her by myself. Right now, Calleigh needs you. Take care of her." She muttered a quick bye and hung up the phone. Eric did the same. Astonishment and disbelief crept across his face at the same time and anger rose within his body. How could Natalia try to keep him from seeing his child? He never imagined life ever being this hard and ultimately, all of this was his fault. Eric sat down in a chair, his head laying lazily in his opened hand, waiting to board his plane.

--------------

Calleigh only had time to start the car and head a little out on the road before two cars coming from either direction blocked her path. She sighed, stopping her car and backing back into the house. The two cars pulled inside next to her car.

She had long turned off her headlights and the two men were getting out their car. One had a girl with him and the other was by himself. They walked over to her car.

"Mommy," Layla said nervously. "What's going on?"

"Calleigh, get out the car!" One of her brother's shouted.

"Mommy!!!!" Layla screamed. She had tears in her eyes and she was afraid now. "Can I sit with you?"

Calleigh reached back with her hand and grabbed Layla's hand. "Come on."

Layla didn't hesitate. She unclasped her seatbelt and climbed up in the front, laying her head on Calleigh's shoulder.

Calleigh let her window down. "You know, you could normally wait until I get out or knock on the window or something because calling my name out like that, you're scaring my daughter." Calleigh snapped.

"Sorry," her little brother mumbled under his breath. He stepped back and walked inside the house. "Forgive me for wanting to see my sister."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and stepped out the car. She didn't mean to treat him badly or anything, its just that he got on the receiving end of what was supposed to be someone's else's wrath...her mother's exactly. Point two, maybe this was something that she also had to work on.

"That's just Jason."

Calleigh turned her head in the direction of her other brother. "Hi."

"Hi Calleigh," her brother said, looking down at Layla. "So...you have a daughter. I never knew."

"Yeah, I do." Calleigh looked at the girl with him.

"Oh Calleigh, this is my wife, Janice; Janice this is Calleigh, my sister."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Calleigh said. "This is Layla my daughter."

"Calleigh what are you doing here?" Jeff asked.

"Taking care of business," Calleigh said simply. "Look, I really have to go now. Its getting late and I need to head back to New Orleans. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

"You're not going to go in and say hi to Jason?" Jeff said. "I mean, he's traveled the furthest to see you."

"Don't make this all about me," Calleigh said. "He lives in Biloxi right?"

Jeff nodded his head.

"That drive is about four hours. I've only been here for about three hours and no one knew I was coming. So don't make this about me. You all were going to come here regardless if I was here or not."

"Okay, Calleigh, whats with the attitude? I didn't do anything to you."

Calleigh parted her lips slightly and sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I got into it with mom and dad...well mostly they just told me how they felt about me." She looked away.

"And you just let them? You know one day you need to tell them how you feel."

"I know, its just that right now, I can't. So I'll see you guys soon." She plastered a smile on her face and walked over to her car, opening the backseat for Layla, getting in the front seat herself. She pulled out onto the road, heading back to New Orleans.

---------

Natalia stood in the doorway of Andria's nursery, watching her child sleep peaceful. Tears fell from her eyes and she laid her head on the doorsill. She was tired of being strong and tired of acting as if everything was so normal. Natalia finally went inside and sat in a rocking chair. She rocked herself back and forth, thinking over her life.

Andria's crying brought Natalia out of her thoughts. She got up, picked Andria up from her cradle and sat down in the chair again, cradling Andria closed to her chest. A tear fell from Natalia's eyes and fell on Andria's arm.

"I'm so sorry Andria," Natalia said. "When you get older, don't hate me." She wiped away another tear. "Your dad, I believe he's a great father, I think he's a great person. He's just having problems visiting you." She looked down at Andria and Andria looked up at her and sighed.

It was close to 9:00pm, actually it was 8:57pm. "Andria, I love you so much." More tears came out of Natalia's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Natalia turned around and heard a voice. She was hoping that it might be Eric but she turned around and saw it was Ryan. He was leaned against the wall, his hand up to his mouth. "Yeah."

"Really?" Ryan asked, walking forward. "Because you told me what I wanted to hear, now I want to know whats up."

"Well I'm okay, its just that, Eric...He canceled on coming to see Andria tomorrow. I'm just sick of him just flaking Andria off."

"Everything will be okay one day," Ryan said. He didn't know what else to do. "I just came over to see how you were doing and I brought you some dinner. I'm about to head home myself."

"Thank you Ryan," Natalia said, smiling.

"No problem. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He touched Andria's hand. "Talk to you later."

---------

"Mommy?" Layla said, looking at Calleigh. "Are you sick?"

"No," Calleigh answered. She breathed a sigh of relief as she entered New Orleans again.

"Are you sure?" Layla asked. Her eyes were really big. "Because I don't want you to die."

"Layla, I'm not going to die, okay? I don't want you to worry about me, alright. Your job is to have fun okay?"

"Yes Mommy," Layla said. Her voice was still full of worry, but she decided she would just agree.

Calleigh looked at the clock and noticed that they still had a little bit of time before Eric came. "How about we get some ice cream? Would you like that?"

Layla nodded her head.

Calleigh was back in New Orleans and headed to one of their famous ice cream shops.

----

Calleigh's cell phone kicked into life and she looked at the Caller ID, happy that it was Eric. "Hello?" she said happily.

"Calleigh," Eric said, his voice evident that he was smiling. "I'm in New Orleans. My plane just landed. I'm taking a cab to the hotel. What hotel are you at?"

Calleigh gave him the name of the hotel. "We'll meet you at the hotel. I know this twenty-four hour Ice cream shop and I promised Layla I would get her some ice cream. So hurry."

"Alright, I just got the cab. See you soon."


	15. Chapter 15

**Really thanks for the reviews. I really love them and they really mean a lot to me. Again, I'm going to try and update everything. Hopefully that works out!! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  


* * *

  
**

"Eric," Calleigh breathed, running into Eric's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm so glad you came."

He smiled, looking down at her, breathing into her hair and smiling at her familiar scent. "So how did day one go?" He looked down at Layla and smiled.

"Horrible," Calleigh said. "I made the mistake of going to my parents house." She shuddered at the memory. "I just can't wait to leave."

"Well only three days left, right?"

"Well, I was thinking about going home tomorrow after take Layla to see Joshua's grave."

Eric sighed a little. He left Miami and gotten Natalia mad at him so he could spend a few hours in Louisiana and leave, defeating the entire purpose for the Louisiana trip.

"What's wrong?" Calleigh asked. "I heard you sigh."

"Nothing," Eric said. "The day has been a long one." He glanced at his watch and noted that it was a little past ten o'clock.

Calleigh knew it was an underlying message to his sigh and she was going to question him on it but Layla was around and she didn't want to do this in front of Layla.

"Are we still having ice cream?" Layla asked worriedly.

"Of course," Calleigh said.

-----

Layla was having fun and Calleigh and Eric smiled, watching Layla enjoy herself. "Thank you mommy," Layla said happily. She put a big spoonful of her fudge sundae in her mouth and smiled.

Calleigh laughed. "Layla you're really enjoying yourself." Calleigh ate a spoonful of her own ice cream. Her memory went back to her mom. _"You're getting fat. Don't do that to yourself." _She stopped eating her ice cream.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"Nothing," Calleigh asked, noticing Layla's attention was distracted by the ice cream. "But what's wrong with you?"

Eric made a face. "Nothing," he said simply.

Calleigh ran a hand through her hair, wondering how would they actually make it as husband and wife if they were keeping secrets from each other already.

Layla stopped eating and looked across the table at her mom. Something wasn't right.

"Calleigh." Eric noticed that he'd gained her attention. "I really think that you should solve all of your problems here before we leave. I'm here with you now. I'll help you."

Calleigh slightly smiled. "Thanks," she whispered. She put another scoop of ice cream in her mouth. "My mom says I'm getting fat."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"I don't know," Calleigh said, finding it easy to talk about her mother with him. Of course thats how it went. Sometimes, she found herself telling bits and pieces about her life to Eric. "With her, I don't know what she's ever thinking."

Eric smiled and it soon disappeared.

"Okay, tell me what's going on," Calleigh said.

Eric stared at his milkshake, sorting out his feelings. He tightened his lips and stared at the table. "Natalia took Andria away from me."

"What?"

"She said that she wants me out of her life and forget the last ten months ever happened. She says that I don't spend enough time with Andria."

Calleigh's head dropped in guilt. "I'm sorry Eric," Calleigh said. "I'll talk to Natalia and tell her that its not your fault. Its mines. It really is. I keep you away from Andria."

Eric thought for a moment. "Calleigh, I don't want to get you involved. Plus, I don't want it to look like we're double teaming her. I'm just going to talk to her when we get back to Miami."

-

They headed back to the hotel room, Layla still active from her late night sweet treat, Calleigh and Eric, talking about their little problem.

"I just want everything back to the way it used to be, you know," Calleigh said. "Eric, I love you and I love Natalia too. This is just so complicated right now. I'm just hoping that we can work through this."

"We will," Eric said, placing his hand on top of hers. "We will."

------

_Just a normal day for her. The sun was shining, everyone was happy, there had not been any happiness lately in the past few weeks, or for a while, if she actually knew the difference between weeks and days. Only five years old and she carried on problems like a teenage girl. On this day, her parents were walking blissfully and she walked slightly ahead, eager to get to the playground. _

"_Don't go to far ahead," her mom called out. _

_She heard her mother's warning and slowed her pace a little. She watched as the birds slowly returned to the spot that she scared them away from. So pretty, but of course birds were pretty. Their little cute colors, even the pigeons had a metalic red or green color on their feathers._

_She squatted down to look at the little bugs on the ground. She glanced around the corner and her parents were still walking, talking, still so far away. She turned her head around again, looking at the bugs that crawled on the ground. Her soft blonde hair fell slightly in her face. _

_Then the shots rang out. Confusion, the current expression that was on her face. She'd never heard gunshots up close, in a movie, yes, but in real life. "Layla!!" she heard her mom call her name. "Get Down." She heard those words coming from her dad. Layla was already laying in the grass and turned in her direction and noticed her mom running towards her. Tears rolled down Layla's cheeks. She was scared and the expression on her mom's face told her something was wrong. _

_Her mom was only about two arms lengths away and...she was tackled to the ground. _

"_Mommy!!" she screamed. She watched as her mom fought back but her mom's attempts didn't pay off as she watched helplessly as her mom was shot. Before she could find out whether or not her mom was okay, the little girl was jerked hard and picked up, thrown over the shoulder of an attacker and placed in a van. _

"_It'll all be over for you soon," the kidnapper said, looking intimidating at the little girl. He stared her down, clearly showing his surperiority over her. _

_Layla's cries became soft whispers and she started to mumble 'please don't hurt me.' Around her fifth time saying that, another man opened the back of the truck, where she was held and placed a body...her daddy..._

"MOMMY!!!!!!!" Layla screamed. She screamed again and tears ran down her eyes.

Calleigh's eyes shot open and she quickly climbed out of her bed and got in the bed next to her.

"Mommy!" Layla continued to scream and cry.

"Its okay, I got you," Calleigh said, picking Layla up and cradling her. Calleigh noticed Layla's body was shaking. "You had a nightmare?"

Layla's body shook even more and tears fell from her eyes as if they were faucets. She was also squirming a lot. "They killed daddy!"

Calleigh's eyes widened. "Sweetie, it was a nightmare, okay?"

"No it wasn't. Daddy is dead and they killed him." She pushed herself away from Calleigh and sat on the floor, crying. "I miss Daddy!" She cried hysterically. "They killed him!"

Calleigh looked at the clock. It was only 1:30am. Eric was now awake and sitting on the side of the bed.

"Its not fair," Layla cried more. "I didn't say goodbye and I love him."

Calleigh moved to the floor and put Layla in her lap. Again, Layla was shaking. "Tell me what happened?"

"No," Layla shook her head.

Calleigh was taken aback a little at Layla's response. "Okay, how come you don't want to tell me?"

"Because I don't," Layla said, crying harder.

Calleigh looked at Eric. She still cradled Layla and Layla still cried hard. "Its okay," Calleigh said soothingly. "Just tell mommy what happened."

Layla stopped crying but got uncontrollable sniffles. "Remember...when I was...in the park...and those men...took me." More tears fell from Layla's eyes. "And." Her voiced raised a little and went back to normal. "Mommy they...shot you...and killed daddy...and I saw it...Daddy's eyes were open...and he looked at me."

A tear fell from Calleigh's eyes. This was her fault. Joshua being dead was her fault.

"They shot you," Layla continued. "And I think they were going to kill me." More tears fell from here eyes.

Calleigh rested her chin on Layla's head. "Everything is going to be okay," Calleigh whispered.

Layla continued to cry and Calleigh cradled her until eventually Layla fell back to sleep. Calleigh put Layla back in her bed and lay beside her just in case Layla woke up again. Soon, she and Eric drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**This did kinda just end, the chapter, not the story. lol. I'm working on the next chapter now and depending on how fast I can write it, you know, with ideas, I'll post it up. Hopefully today or tomorrow. Please enjoy and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much for the reviews. They mean so much to me!! ;)) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  


* * *

  
**

Calleigh woke up that morning around 7:00am, it was the time she'd set the alarm to. She was not too happy either. She'd stayed up for most of the night, making sure Layla was okay and could hear if Layla cried. She didn't fall into a decent sleep until 5:30 and that hour and a half seemed to go by really fast.

She sighed, heading to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she was in the shower getting ready for the day.

–

Eric shifted in the bed as Calleigh came out the bathroom. He smiled at her. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Horrible." Calleigh grabbed her stomach. "The baby is making its presence known."

Eric sat up and touched her stomach. "I can't believe its happening."

Calleigh smiled and her smile soon faded. His statement would mean so much if it hadn't already happened already for him. "We should get ready. I'm supposed to pick up Joshua's mother in Darnell in about two hours."

"Okay," Eric breathed. He stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Calleigh watched as he disappeared from the room. She got up, grabbed her suitcase and picked out an outfit to wear. She'd originally planned on wearing jeans and a regular t-shirt but there was that small chance that she would end up at her parents house again and she wanted to look okay.

"_Calleigh, why are you letting your mom get to you like that?" _She thought to herself. Calleigh shook her head and grabbed the black pants, white v-neck blouse and black jacket. She would pair that with her black heels and style her hair so that it was flowing down her back.

Eric came out the bathroom and walked towards the bed. He put on an undershirt and sat down.

Calleigh looked at him and sat down next to him.

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and she lay her head on his shoulders, sighing. "Oh my God, I am so sick this morning."

"Do you just want to relax today and we'll start everything tomorrow?"

"No," Calleigh said, shaking her head. "I want to go ahead and get this over so that we can get back to Miami and get on with our lives." She stood up. "I'm going to wake Layla so we can go." She walked over to the bed but turned around to Eric. "But, do you think we should even go? You know, with everything that happened last night, do you think we should go see Joshua?"

"Calleigh," Eric said. "Layla needs to say goodbye. We'll be right there with her."

Calleigh smiled and nodded her head, turning back towards Layla's bed. Layla looked so peaceful in her sleep. She had one arm cradling the pillow protectively and her hair was in her face. Calleigh smiled, moving Layla's hair away from her face. "Layla," Calleigh said, rubbing her daughter's back. "Its time to get up."

Layla began to stir awake and turned her head, staring at Calleigh. Calleigh smiled at her.

"Mommy," Layla said sleepily. "Are we going home? I want to go back home."

"We're leaving soon," Calleigh said softly, running her fingers through Layla's hair. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Layla pouted. "I just want to go home. I...I already know daddy is...dead. I just want to go home Mommy."

Calleigh looked at Eric. She didn't know what to do. "How about we go get cleaned up?"

Layla grabbed Calleigh's hand and walked slowly behind her as they made their way towards the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was finally ready. Layla's mood hadn't improved either. "Do you want any breakfast?" Calleigh asked. They were in the car and heading towards the highway to Darnell.

Layla stared out the window and shook her head no.

Calleigh looked at Eric. He was driving currently since she still wasn't feeling to good. "Layla you're going to have to eat something soon."

"Mommy, I'm not hungry," Layla said, laying her head on the window.

The rest of the ride was silent until Eric pulled off the highway and Calleigh told him the directions to get to Joshua parents house. He pulled on the gravel road in front of Joshua's house and Calleigh got out. "Are you coming inside?" Calleigh asked Eric.

Eric thought about it for a minute. He was probably the most hated guy out here at the moment but he did say he would be there for Calleigh and Layla. "Yeah, I'm coming." He got out the driver's side of the car and Calleigh got Layla out the car.

"Thank God you came," Joshua's mother said, opening the front door and throwing her hands up. "For a moment, I thought you weren't gonna come." She raked a hand over her ponytail and adjusted her top. Her attention soon turned to her granddaughter. "Layla you look so pretty. Your mom has dressed you so pretty. But you're not looking to happy."

"Leave me alone," Layla said, pouting her lips.

"Layla," Calleigh started.

"No," Mrs. Owens said. "I understand if she doesn't want to see me."

"Layla's had a bad night," Calleigh stated.

"I see," she said, looking at Layla. "Why don't you come with granny and tell me what happened."

"No," Layla said, holding on to Calleigh's leg and tightening her grip on Calleigh's hand with her other. "Mommy, I want to go home."

"I'll be back," Mrs. Owens said, stepping inside the house.

"Layla," Eric said, walking over to her and picking her up. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Layla hugged Eric and laid her head on his shoulders. In his arms, she felt strong and protected, just like she remembered with her own dad. She was so young and her mind couldn't breakdown certain feelings that she felt. She wiped tears away from her eyes and whispered in Eric's ear.

Calleigh glanced up at Eric and Layla wondering what Layla could be telling Eric. Joshua's mom came back from the house and also stared at the scene before her.

"So, he's your new guy?"

"He's not really new. I've known him since I've been in Miami."

"Oh okay," she said. "I just wanted to give Layla this." She pulled out a necklace chain with a charm. "It was Joshua's and I thought she would appreciate it through her life."

"Okay," Calleigh said. She glanced at Eric and Layla again. Layla was still telling Eric secrets. Calleigh half smiled; she was a little sad actually. She wished Layla would talk to her like that.

"Here, could you just give this to Layla?" Mrs. Owens said, handing Calleigh the necklace chain. "I know you guys have somewhere else to be right now. Just please, please Calleigh, please bring her back sometime. And would it be okay if I came to Miami and visited?"

Calleigh nodded her head. "Yes."

"Thanks." She looked at her granddaughter in Eric's arms. "Layla, can your grandmother get a hug?"

Eric looked at Layla. He still had her in his arms and he mumbled something to Layla.

Layla climbed out of his arms and walked over to her grandmother and hugged her. "I love you granny."

"I love you too, ladybug."

Layla smiled. "Daddy called me that!"

"Yeah," Mrs. Owens said. "Take care sweetheart."

–

"Eric, I need to stop off at my parents for a minute," Calleigh said. She looked up at the cloudy sky. It looked like it would rain any moment.

"Okay," Eric said. "We're going to need to stop off for gas first though. The tank is low."

"That's fine," Calleigh said.

They rode in silence all the way to the gas station. When they got there, Eric got out to fill up. One downside about the country gas station, there were no credit card access. Eric had to go inside to pay.

Calleigh looked around her surroundings and started to get creeped out. This gas station was not modern at all. There was no pavement, only gravel. Even the gas pumps were out of date.

Eric walked back to the gas pump to start filling up.

"I'm going to go in and get something for us to eat," Calleigh said. She was out of her right mind, focusing hard on the situations she was going through now; Calleigh was sure that maybe Layla hated her, her parents hated her, Natalia now hated her, and maybe her unborn baby hated her too. She was still feeling nausea from the morning and was so close to barfing. She had to fix things and fix it fast. For starters, she was going to get breakfast, maybe that would calm her baby and she was on her way to tell her parents how she felt. Calleigh decided that when she got back to Miami she would spend as much time with Layla as possible.

Calleigh made her way up to the counter to pay for the food that she had in her hand, staring in horror as she recognized the person working the cash register.

"That'll be $7.10," the man said, looking up at his costumer. A smirk grew across his face and her ran his hands smugly through his chin length hair. "Calleigh Duquesne, thought I'd never see you again."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

The guy jumped over counter and ran to the door, locking it. "Where are you going? I thought we could talk. I've been talking to your parents lately. They always thought that we made a good couple."

"Glad they thought so," Calleigh said. "Because I never did." She kept her tone even, trying hard to intimidate him.

"Why you gotta say things like that?" he said, closing in on her.

Calleigh began backing up until she hit the counter. "Andrew, back away from me," she said.

"But I thought you would want to continue what we had, you know, years ago." He ran his hand across her waist, touching her stomach slightly and looking down confusingly. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes and if you don't back away from me, you're going to lose your life." She put a hand on her gun that was on her hip."

"Calleigh you wouldn't," he said. "You ain't got it in ya."

"I'm a police officer now and I won't hesitate." She raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to play with me right now." Her eyes got really dark and dangerous.

He slapped the counter hard. "Get out of here."

Calleigh walked towards the door and unlocked it. "You know what? You need help. Really bad help." She walked out towards the car and got in.

"What happened?" Eric asked.

Calleigh looked shocked. "What?"

"I mean, I thought you were going to get food, yet you're empty handed."

"Yeah, they really didn't have anything. Everything was expired." She half smiled at Eric and then looked out the window at the store. She could tell that Andrew had his eyes on her.

Eric drove the car down the road towards Calleigh's parents house; his minds overwhelmed with thoughts. So many things, so many problems going on right now. He was close to a breakdown and one more problem just might push him over the edge.

–

Eric pulled the car outside Calleigh parents house.

Calleigh looked at Eric. So many emotions running through her body at the same time. One good thing, the nausea subsided. "So, you going in with me?"

Eric nodded his head. "I'm here for you Calleigh." He grabbed on to her hand, almost giving her strength. "Layla and I will be there the whole time."

Calleigh smiled. They all got out the car and headed towards the door. As soon as they approached, the door was yanked open.

"Saw ya'll comin,'" Shawn said, looking at Eric.

Calleigh noticed her brother looking at Eric. "Shawn, this is Eric, my soon to be husband, Eric this is my brother, Shawn." She watched as the two exchanged handshakes. "Is mom and dad around?"

"Well you know where to find mom. She's about to start her ritual."

Calleigh went into the kitchen and saw her mother sitting at the table. She had her choice of liquor in her hand with a little glass next to it. "Mom," Calleigh breathed.

"Calleigh," her mother said. "Shawn said that you stopped by and that you were in Louisiana. I thought he was lying." She poured some liquor in her glass and took a shot. "How are you?"

Calleigh stared at the floor. She didn't know how to respond to her mom's Dr. Jerkll and Mr. Hyde effect. It would be so easy telling her what she did wrong if she was drunk but what good would that do? Her mother wasn't even aware what she was doing when she was drunk.

"Mom, I came to say hi," Calleigh said. She turned around to walk out the kitchen. Then she looked at Layla. Layla meant so much to her. Calleigh loved her so much. She didn't want to end up treating Layla like her mother treated her.

Calleigh turned back around. Little did she know, her mom had now downed four shots already and was now on her fifth. "Mom, I wanted to talk to you."

Her mother looked up at her, wondering what she had to say.

"Well actually, its about you." She smooth her lip gloss.

"Tell me what's on your mind Calleigh. Don't stall," her mother said.

That line brought Calleigh back to the years when she was younger. Her mother used it all the time on her.

"Its about how you treated me when I was younger. The things you said to me were hurtful. And-"

"Wasn't that in the past? How old are you now? Let it go Calleigh. You got to move on with your life," her mom smiled.

"My past is making it hard for me to move on!" Calleigh yelled. She felt like she was ten years old. Her mother wasn't listening to her and her voice was raising, trying to get her mom's inner attention. She was desperately trying to talk to her mother and not the now drunk version of her.

Her mother's eyes darkened and she stared at Calleigh hard.

Calleigh walked closer to the table and grabbed the bottle of liquor.

"Give me my drink back! Get your own if you want to get drunk!" Her mother yelled.

Calleigh ignored her and went over to the sink, getting ready to pour it all out.

Her mother stood up and walked over to the sink, grabbing onto Calleigh's wrist. "I swear to God, I will break your arm if you don't give me my drink."

"Mom you need help," Calleigh said, looking down at her mother. At the moment, she was a few inches taller than her, courtesy of her four inch heels.

Her mom tightened her grip on Calleigh's and began twisting. Calleigh winced. "Okay, okay," Calleigh said, reasoning with her mother. "You win."

Her mother never loosened her grip though and Calleigh's other hand went to her wrist to support the force that her mom was putting on it.

"Mom, stop it," Calleigh cried.

"You remember what happened the last time you grabbed my liquor right? Or you don't, maybe I should make you remember." She twisted Calleigh's wrist some more.

Calleigh was now on the floor, trying to pull away from her mother. "Momma please," Calleigh pleaded.

"Naw, I'ma teach you." She continued to twist Calleigh's wrist, trying to see how much more pressure it would take before it eventually snapped.

Calleigh gritted her teeth.

By chance, her brother glanced in the kitchen. "Momma, what are you doing?" he said, running into the kitchen and picking his mother up away from Calleigh. Eric followed Shawn and Layla was behind him.

"Calleigh," Eric said, squatting down and holding Calleigh.

"Mommy!!" Layla said, raising her voice at seeing her mom on the floor. She turned her attention to her supposedly grandmother. "You're mean and I hate you!!!" Layla said with so much force that Calleigh looked up, wondering where did Layla learned the word 'hate' from.

Layla's lip turned up and her eyebrows frowned in. She walked over to the woman about to kick her somewhere.

"You wanna fight, little girl?" Calleigh's mother began walking over to Layla.

"Layla!" Calleigh screamed, breaking free from Eric's gasped. Her mother was still going after her child. "Mom, leave my daughter alone!"

"She's comin' to me like she wants to fight, then that's what I'm gonna give her."

"She's five years old, you're almost fifty. Leave her alone. Because if you touch her..."

"I'm so sick and tired of you. Go somewhere and leave me alone," her mother said.

"I'm tired of you too. You're a pain in my ass," Calleigh said. "Have been one since I was a little girl, probably longer than that. One day, you're going to be alone-"

"No that's you. That's why you're not married yet. Because you're a pain to everyone. No one likes you."

Calleigh closed her eyes, trying to block out the words that her mother was saying. "You know what? Do whatever you want. Don't count on ever seeing me again." Calleigh walked out the kitchen, holding Layla's hand.

"Don't turn your back on me!" her mother yelled, walking up behind Calleigh.

"Mom stop," Shawn said, grabbing his mother. "Here. Take this. Go sit at the table and finish drinking." His expression started to change as their mother started to lose her aggression and sat at the table, downing another drink.

Shawn walked out the kitchen and caught up with Calleigh. "Calleigh," he called. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. "I love you. I know you won't come back here, but I hope I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," Calleigh said. "I'm through with her. That's it. Its over."

"Yeah, I know," Shawn said.

"Don't forget what I told you. Get out. Shawn you need your own life. I love you too and I hope to see you soon." She glanced back into the kitchen and watched as her mother down another shot.

--

"Calleigh, are you okay?" Eric asked.

Calleigh stared out the window, finally turning her attention to Eric. "No, but I'm glad to get out of here.

Eric smiled a bittersweet one. Everything that had happened, he was happy to get out of here. He now knew why it was so important for Calleigh to leave in the first place and why she dreaded coming back. There was a comfortable silence ride all the way back to the hotel.

* * *

**I really hope this chapter doesn't sound too lame of over the place. I don't think its one of my best. I was pretty restless last night and I stayed up until almost 4:00am writing the story. Its crazy because my ideas come at midnight. :) Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Okay, with this chapter, I got a little inspiration from watching CSI. I wanted to see if I could possibly fit it in this story. Plus, its been a while since the team actually had a case and what better way for a case then this way. Lol.

* * *

  
**

"Mommy are you going to be okay?" Layla said, climbing up on the bed beside her mother. She lay her head on Calleigh's arm.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Calleigh said, touching her head. She had a slight headache at the moment. They were all packed up and got a flight out of Louisiana for three o'clock that day.

"Mommy, I heard you call that lady mom. Is she your mommy?"

"Yes," Calleigh said, nodding her head.

"How come she was so mean to you?"

Calleigh stared at the wall. "I...she...because she's going through a lot right now. But don't worry about that. Okay?"

"Does it make you sad because she's mean?" Layla's eyes were opened in curiosity.

"It does, but you know what? I don't think about it like that. You want to know why?"

Layla nodded her head.

"Well because I have you now. And don't worry. I will never treat you the way my mom treats me, okay?"

Layla nodded her head. "Was your mommy mean when you were my age?"

"Yes, she was," Calleigh answered. "But you know what? Everything was okay. How about we talk about something else."

"Mommy," she looked at Calleigh and noticed her head was in her hands. "Will you take me to see Dora the Explorer?"

"When we get back to Miami, okay?"

"Okay," Layla said, nodding her head.

Calleigh wrapped her arm around Layla, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Layla."

"I love you too mommy."

---

_Four hours later_

They were back in Louisiana and for the first time in three days, Calleigh exhaled, breathing in relief. She looked at her clock and noted that it was still early; only 5:00pm but she was still tired. Layla was laying in the bed beside her, watching her favorite show: Dora the Explorer.

Calleigh let out a yawn.

"Mommy are you sleepy?"

"Mhmm," Calleigh said tiredly. "But Mommy is okay. So Dora is your favorite show?"

"Yes," Layla said happily. "What's your favorite show?"

Calleigh thought about it. She didn't watch too much TV. "I like Grey's Anatomy, but that's a grown up show."

"Okay," Layla said. She seemed to be happy. "I'll put you to sleep." Layla moved over a little to cradle Calleigh's head. Layla combed through Calleigh's hair with her hands, playing with Calleigh's hair and putting random braids in it. She noticed her mom falling asleep. "Night, Night Mommy."

---

Eric drove his car down the street. His head wouldn't clear and it stuck with him all the time he was in Louisiana. He finally parked the car inside the parking lot of the of Natalia's condo building. He had not told Natalia that he was coming and now he hoped that she was at home.

Eric made it up to Natalia's condo; even though he needed to be buzzed inside the building, being a police officer had its advantages. The security guard let him right in. Eric knocked on Natalia door and after a few moments, the door opened.

Natalia lips parted a little and she sighed. "What do you want?"

"Natalia, I told you I wanted to come see Andria. I can't let you take her away from me like that. You know that I'm going through a difficult situation right now and I'm trying to do the best that I can. I love Andria," Eric said. "And I still consider us friends, Natalia. I'm worried about you too.

Natalia sighed and a smile formed across her face. "Eric, I'm really glad that you have a family with Calleigh. Everyone has been waiting for you two to get together for some time now. So ultimately, I feel like I'm wrecking a relationship with having your daughter." She flipped her hair over her shoulders. "But on another level, I feel that I'm being cheated. You know, Andria is just as much of your daughter as Layla and Calleigh's unborn baby. In a strange and weird way, the three kids are like sisters and all need attention from their parents." She moved a little further inside the house. "Eric, we have to be better than this. We can't act like kids in this situation. What happened, happened. We can't wish it away and time is not going to go back to change up situations. We just have to deal with it."

"You're right," Eric said, holding his head down. "My father raised me to take care of my family. I'm trying hard because I have two families and I can't abandon either of you."

"My own parents would kill me if they knew what I'm going through," Natalia said. "My mom knows I had a baby but I haven't answered any of her phone calls. She's one of the people that believes in marriage first and then kids. So...when I talk to her, I don't know."

"So how has Andria been doing?" Eric asked, shifting the subject.

"She's been okay," Natalia said. "I took her to the doctor for her one month check up yesterday and the shots, I just wanted to hold her so bad because she was crying. Andria had to get four shots for her first month check up but she pulled through it. She hasn't been really active today though, except she's now holding her head up and her reflex are a little less jerky. Like she's starting to move her body smoothly."

Eric smiled a small smile. "That's really cool." Eric ran a hand across his face. Eric stayed over for about and hour longer playing with Andria. Even though she was a baby, Andria seemed to be excited that her dad was holding her and playing with her. There were a few times when Eric and Natalia swore they saw a smile from Andria.

---

"Nice to have you back, Calleigh," Horatio said, displaying a smile on his face. The lab had not been the same since Calleigh left. Don't get him wrong, he still loved his other team members but his team was his family and when one person was missing, it just didn't feel complete.

"Its nice to be back," Calleigh said, smiling. A week had gone by and everything seemed to be going along fine. Calleigh bought a new outfit for her day back; It was a black vest, white blouse; and black pants. She now stood at her regular height of five foot three inches, as the baby now made it impossible for her to wear heels.

"We have a shooting victim at the underpass of a highway in Biscayne county. Alexx is on her way over. Are you well enough to take care of it? If not, I can get someone else and you can just analyze the evidence as it comes in."

"No, I can do it," Calleigh said excitedly. She was excited about going out in the field again. "Talk to you soon." She walked away to her lab, getting her kit and heading to the Hummer. She cleaned it up really nicely in her spare time, freeing it from all the toys Layla put in it.

Ten minutes later, Calleigh arrived at the crime scene. "Hey Alexx," Calleigh said cheerfully. "What have we got?"

"Poor guy," Alexx said, examining the man. "No ID, vic looks to be around late thirties, early forties. Bullet wound to the heart was instantly fatal. It was a through and through."

"Any witnesses?" Calleigh asked.

"Not around here," Alexx said. "At least none willing to speak up on his behalf." She tilted the victim's head. "Why would anyone commit a murder in such a public location?" She handed Calleigh the bullet.

"Public location, someone must have seen something," Calleigh said, examining the bullet. "Looks like a nine mil." She looked around as she heard the roaring of an engine around her. It was another Hummer and Eric and Ryan got out. "Cal," Eric called, running over to her. Ryan ran over to Alexx to get caught up on the situation.

Calleigh looked at Eric questionably. "Whats up?"

He sighed. "I'm going to collect the evidence from the scene and you'll process it when you get back to the lab." Eric looked at Calleigh's face and noticed her eyebrows frowned and she looked curious. "Horatio told me to come to the scene. Layla's school called the lab and Layla has gotten into a fight at school and they want you to pick her up. She's suspended."

Calleigh was baffled. How does a kindergarten child get suspended? She sighed, glancing at her watch. It wasn't even ten o'clock yet. "Alright. I'll see you later."

Calleigh arrived at the school. Her first day back at work; Layla had been back at school for four days. She sighed and headed inside the school.

-----

Eric and Ryan combed the scene for evidence of the killer, evidence that would lead to finding out who there victim was, a motive and anything else that would be necessary to finding out the killer.

"Take a look at this," Ryan said, running over to a set of clothes. They were blood stained. He took out the camera and photographed it before finally picking up the clothing and putting it away as evidence.

"This could be our crime scene," Eric said. "What do you think?"

Ryan was silent for a moment. "There's not enough blood here for this to be a primary crime scene, yet bloody clothes, the victim doesn't even have blood around him."

Eric went and examined the area where Alexx was still examining the body. "Fresh tire treads. I'll cast it, take it to the lab and see what we get from it." Eric went off to cast the tire tread and Ryan walked around the area photographing anything that seemed out of place. Today, he wasn't here to gossip, find out gossip or spread it. He wanted information on the victim, the crime scene and the usual CSI information. Another click of the camera and Ryan ran across another piece of information. It was as if someone committed the crime, saved the evidence and then scattered it across the highway.

"This can't be right," Alexx said, looking surprised at the victim. "He's been dead for some time now. I'll know more when I get him back to the post but his liver temp is eighty-nine degrees. This boy has been dead for a while."

Eric walked over to Alexx. "There's no smell of decomp so he could have been a dump."

"Take a look at this," Ryan said, calling from the Hummer. Alexx summoned her guys to come and take the body and she and Eric walked over to the truck.

"I ran the vic's DNA through the Hummer and it turns out that he's from Louisiana. New Orleans exactly. There's another unknown though. Its female and I'm running it."

Eric looked at Ryan. "So what are you applying?"

Ryan put his hands on his hips. "I'm not applying anything actually. I found blonde hair also, which I'm running." The machine beeped and Calleigh's picture came up.

Eric gasped, thinking how could Calleigh be tied into this case. "That can't be."

"Do you want to let Horatio know?"

Eric looked at Ryan and back at the screen. He picked up his phone. "H, we have a problem."

----

"Layla's really a good kid," the teacher said, looking at Calleigh. "She just became so territorial that its frightening. We were going through our normal play time and another little girl wanted a toy that Layla was playing with. We teach the kids to share and take turns but Layla screamed 'no' and before any of the assistants could get to her, she'd pulled the girls hair and kicked her."

Calleigh sighed and glanced at Layla.

Layla was sitting in the little chair, her arms crossed, face frowned up in anger, just red in her face.

"Okay, I'll take care of it," Calleigh said, standing. She grabbed onto her stomach. Her baby made a kick; she kicked, letting Calleigh know that she was alive inside of her. "Come on Layla," she said, grabbing Layla's hand.

They were outside now, near the Hummer and Calleigh ran a hand through her hair as Layla climbed in the back. The little moment reminded Calleigh of the less complicated days. Calleigh climbed in the front and connected her seat belt. "Layla, put your seat belt on."

Layla did as she was told but afterwards, she folded her arms across her chest.

"So you got into a fight, huh?" Calleigh said, starting up the truck. She had to be careful at her choice of words. No way did she want to come off sounding like her mother. But in some ways, she didn't exactly know how to handle this situation. Layla needed to be put on punishment but what if punishment was to harsh at this moment?

Layla never answered or she never got the chance because Calleigh's cell phone went off.

"Duquesne," she answered into the phone.

"Calleigh, I need you to come back to the lab immediately. Some new information surfaced on this current case and things are leading to you," Horatio said. "Plus, you have a visitor here at the lab."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." Calleigh briefly glanced in the rear view mirror. Layla looked like she was about to kill someone; just so full of anger. "We're going to talk about what happened later, Layla," Calleigh said, gaining Layla's attention.

Calleigh drove the truck in silence all the way back to the lab.

----

**Hopefully it all makes sense. lol. I'm going to try and update tomorrow. Thanks for reading and enjoy!!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, I have a chapter up a little earlier. I hope things sound okay. Thanks for the reviews! :) They are awesome. So I'm trying to at least get through the high climax of the story before I start school (college) again. Yep, I start school again on January 20th so that means its going to be a long semester this year and school might not be over until the end of May. But that's okay. **

**Omg, today I just saw the extended promo for CSI: Miami 'Head Case' and it looks like Calleigh and Eric are FINALLY about to start exploring what's going on. Their conversation went something like this:**

**"You're friendship means a lot to me, Calleigh," Eric said.**

**"Eric, I'm confused. What do you want?" Calleigh said. **

**My sister thinks I'm crazy though. =0 Okay, I'll stop talking. Enjoy this chapter!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18:**

---

"What's up?" Calleigh said, walking in Horatio's office. She was careful at bringing Layla up to the lab in the first place. Stetler always seemed to smell trouble when it lurked and he enjoyed nothing more than to tell this lab the things they did wrong.

"Well, Mr. Wolfe recovered your DNA from the scene." Horatio held his head down, scratching his forehead with his thumb. "I...I need to know everything that's going on or what happened. I don't want to take this further than me. We're going to try and keep this case in the department." He looked down and noticed Calleigh had Layla with her. Layla was now shifting from one foot to the other. "Layla, how are you?"

"I'm okay, uncle Horatio," Layla said. Her lips pouted out and she finally just took a seat on the couch.

"Horatio, I really don't have the slightest clue at what's going on," Calleigh said. "When I got to the crime scene, I didn't recognize the guy. I honestly don't know how my DNA could have possibly got on him." Calleigh looked up and caught the glimpse of Eric and Ryan. "You said I had a visitor," Calleigh said, looking at the floor. She never looked down, but she had to focus or something or she would have a panic attack where she stood.

"Yes," Horatio said. "Your dad is here, he's sitting in reception. I thought you might have seen him when he came in."

"I didn't," Calleigh said, her head still looking at the floor. "Okay, I'll go see what he wants."

She walked out in the hall and her dad stood up. "Lambchop," he said, pulling Calleigh into a hug. "How are you?"

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you are doing," he said, looking away. "You don't want to see me?"

She looked at him and then frowned. The baby kicked again inside of her and it made her nauseated. She was sure it wasn't this bad last time. "Excuse me." Calleigh ran to the bathroom. She came back five minutes later and ran into Natalia.

"Calleigh," Natalia said, staring at Calleigh's face. "You are so pale right now."

"I know," Calleigh said breathlessly, touching her stomach. "She's being really mean to me lately."

Natalia smiled. "I told you your day was coming," Natalia joked. "She's a soccer player now. But I guess its better that she's kicking right?"

Calleigh nodded her head. "I thought you were on vacation?"

"I am," Natalia said. "My sisters have Andria and I got bored at home, so I thought I'd stop in and see how everybody was doing. Plus, I heard it was your first day back."

"Yeah, it is," Calleigh said. "Nat, I really have to catch up with you later."

"Okay, see you soon."

Calleigh walked away and back towards her father who was now talking to an officer. Based off the information that Horatio told her, her father really didn't need to be talking to any authorities right now.

"Dad," Calleigh said, interrupting the conversation. "What is it that you actually wanted?"

The officer walked away and her dad's attention turned to her. "Well your momma...I need help at trying to keep her sober. I want to put her into a AA program here in Miami."

"You are not bringing her to Miami," Calleigh said lowly, gritting her teeth.

"The city is modern, more than Darnell and she needs to be in recovery."

"New Orleans is modern," Calleigh said.

"But Miami is a more modern city," her dad argued. "Now I didn't know you were going to be like this about it. I just wanted to know if you would help me."

Calleigh stared at him for a minute. She had her own life to live. Her mind went back to her last day in Louisiana and if Calleigh wanted a successful pregnancy she would have to go with her right mind. "Um, no. If you bring her here, don't contact me. Truthfully, I don't want to see her at my job and I just don't want to see her at all. Now please, excuse me, I need to get back to work."

"So thats it Calleigh?" Her dad said.

"Dad, I really need to get back to work. Momma's drinking was her own choice. If you ask me she can help herself. Now, work is my choice. Building my family here in Miami is my choice. Taking care of my family here is my choice. Now if she's your family, that's your choice."

"And that's the way you feel about it?" Her dad asked in disbelief. "Your mom is your family. She gave birth to you."

"She tried to break my arm the other day!" Calleigh yelled, unaware where she was for a moment. She looked around the lab when people started looking. "Look," she said in a low voice. "You have to go. Good luck." She walked away and walked back to Horatio's office.

Her dad turned around and slammed the elevator button to leave. "Calleigh I hope you're happy with the choice you made. To not take care of your mother!" Her dad yelled.

Calleigh put her head in her hands and sighed loudly. Her personal life couldn't be coming to Miami now.

"Is everything okay?" Horatio asked.

"No," Calleigh said. "I was born into a dysfunctional family and..."

"...I know," Horatio said, finishing her sentence. "I came from one as well. Did you solve all of your problems there?"

"Well with Layla's grandparents I did. With my own family, no. My mom tried to break my arm."

Horatio looked down, scratching his forehead with his thumb. "Calleigh I want you to take the rest of the day off."

"Horatio, I can't. I just came back to work today and I need to be here, doing my job."

"Calleigh you have more than enough personal days and I need you to take the rest of the day off. There's not much you can do around here, with your ties to this case and your job as a mother is still valid. Go home and take care of Layla."

Horatio stood up, placing his hand on his hip. He was dead set on his answer and he wasn't going to back down. "If another crime scene or new information comes about, I'll call you."

-----

"Mommy am I in trouble?" Layla asked. "For getting suspended."

Calleigh had just sat down on the couch, resting on the arm rest of the couch. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "No you're not," she finally said. She thought about it all in the car. So many things were going on right now, she didn't want to give Layla an unfair punishment.

Layla got ready to walk out the room.

"Don't leave yet," Calleigh said. "I want to talk to you. Come sit on the couch."

Layla walked over to her mom slowly, pouting her lips.

"Layla," Calleigh said, shaking her head, raising an eyebrow, letting Layla know that pouting was unacceptable. "What happened in school?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Layla said slowly.

Calleigh inhaled and exhaled loudly. "Layla we talked about this last week, remember? Remember we talked about how things were going to be around here? How we didn't want any closed thoughts or secrets? So are you telling me last week was all a lie?"

Layla held her head down and started crying. "I'm sorry mommy."

"Layla, you don't have to be sorry to me. You didn't do anything to me," Calleigh said. "I just don't want you to lie to me. Tell me what happened. Do you think its acceptable to hit people?"

Layla shook her head no.

"And you knew it was wrong, didn't you?"

Layla pouted more and now her head was down and tears fell from her eyes, She started crying and crying hard.

Calleigh sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Layla, I'm not angry at you. I honestly just want to know what happened. You know, you can't go back to school until Thursday because of your fight. I want you to tell me why did you fight?"

Layla continued to cry. "I don't know."

"Layla you can't go around hitting people. That is just not acceptable at all," Calleigh continued.

"Why are you being mean to me?" Layla cried. "Ashley started it. She beat me up first."

Calleigh raised her eyebrows. "So Ashley beat you up?"

Layla crossed her arms. "You said you wouldn't yell at me," Layla cried. "You lied."

"Layla, I'm not yelling at you. I never raised my voice at you," Calleigh said. "I just want to know what happened at school."

"Can I go to my room?" Layla said, continuing to cry.

"Go ahead," Calleigh said. "But we're still going to talk about this later."

-----

Ryan was in DNA running the known sample against the unknown. Horatio decided to make this a closed case, only allowing himself, Ryan and Eric to take care of it.

"Getting anything yet," Eric said, stepping inside the lab.

"Not a clue," Ryan said. They combed the scene again, looking for anything. "There's just too much blood on the recovered shirt to be a bullet wound."

"I just visited Alexx and the victim has multiple stab wounds. So someone changed his clothes," Eric said. "Who would go through that much trouble to change the victims clothes, but then throw him out in such a public location?"

"Someone that wants to throw the case off," Ryan replied. "This is where things take a huge turn. Calleigh's blood is found on the discarded clothing along with two other unknowns. My guess is one unknown is the victim's which I'm running now." The machine beeped. "Yep, the unknown blood is our victim Dillon Walker."

"So that's Dillon Walker, Calleigh and the unknown," Eric said.

"Dillon's from Louisiana," Ryan said. "What the hell happened while you guys were there?" He asked the last question more rhetorically and wasn't really expecting an answer.

* * *

**That's the chapter. Hopefully another chapter later today or tomorrow. K, please review. : )**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yep, here's the new chapter. I'm going to try to post a lot this week. School is about to start in another week and I really don't want to be distracted from the story. :) Hope you guys enjoy!!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

---

"Layla, come talk to momma," Calleigh said.

"Nooo," Layla whined. "I don't want to talk right now."

Calleigh drew her hands across her chest, thinking what could cause Layla's brand new bad attitude. "You don't want to talk to me?"

"No," Layla whined. "I just want to be alone."

Calleigh exhaled. She had to deal with this now. If Layla started telling her 'no' right now, she would grow up telling her no. "Layla, you're going to talk to me right now," Calleigh said sternly.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Layla retorted.

"I can because I'm your mother," Calleigh said. She ran a hand through her hair. "Okay Layla. Here's what we're going to do." Calleigh thought over what she was about to say. She was talking to her five year old daughter and not interrogating a criminal, even though Layla was now being just as stubborn. "I'll come back in five minutes and you can talk to me then or you don't have to."

Layla turned around and looked at Calleigh confusingly, waiting for her to finish talking. It couldn't be that simple. Layla frowned and turned up her lip in anger.

Calleigh folded her arms across her chest and gave off the 'Calleigh Duquesne' stare. "I'm going to come back and get your toys?"

"Why?" Layla asked she had tears in her eyes.

Calleigh slightly raised her eyebrows. "You're ignoring me and you're not minding me," Calleigh said.

Tears fell from Layla's eyes and she wiped them away. "I just wanted to be alone," Layla said, sitting up in her bed. "And your mad at me because of it."

Calleigh softened her expression a bit. "Why do you want to be alone?"

"Because I do," Layla said.

Calleigh sighed. "Okay, Layla. You win. If you ever do want to talk to me, I'll be right here." She left out the room. She would just call Eric. Eric seemed like the only person Layla wanted to talk to anyway.

----

"H, I think its time that we call, New Orleans police and find out if they have a missing persons in their database," Eric said.

"Already ahead of you," Horatio said. "Another twist in this. Dillon Walker is still alive and well. How did his DNA..." Horatio was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Yes, Caine," Horatio started. "Yes. Okay, I see. Alright then, we'll keep in touch with details." He closed his phone and sighed. "Eric, do you have any idea about what happened in Louisiana?"

Eric tightened his lips and then exhaled. "Calleigh called me that night and told me she couldn't continue on with the trip. She sounded a little distress so I agreed to come. That night, I arrived, we spent the night together. The next day, we were together all day and went home that evening. Nothing out of place happened."

Horatio nodded. "Its possible that the reason why Dillon Walker's DNA is a match to the vic is because the victim that we have here is his brother. Authorities visited Dillon Walker house and he reported that his brother was missing. They filed for a missing persons report three days ago. The reason why Dillon Walker's DNA popped up in CODIS is because Dillon has priors and his brother doesn't. His brother is named Andrew Walker. Authorities and Mr. Walker are coming to see if the person laying in our morgue is actually Andrew. If it is, our question becomes 'How did Andrew Walker end up in Miami?'"

Eric nodded his head, following along. The only question he was thinking about was, 'who was Andrew Walker and how did he end up in Miami and how was Calleigh connected to him?' It was something she wasn't saying.

"I'll give Calleigh a call and see if she knows anything," Horatio said.

"Okay," Eric said, glancing at his boss. He knew Horatio's reason for calling Calleigh was to find out what was her connection and if he made the call, his question wouldn't be for the benefit of the case. Now that they knew who the victim could possibly be, there was nothing left to do. The only thing left to solve was how the victim ended up in Miami and that question couldn't be answered until authorities from New Orleans showed up. Eric sighed and headed for the break room.

----

Calleigh dialed Eric's number and he pick up on the first ring.

"Calleigh," he said breathlessly. "You at home?"

"Yeah," Calleigh said, noticing the curiosity in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"I think you need to come back to CSI. H is about to call you soon and he'll tell you everything. I don't want to interrupt his phone call when he calls, so I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay," Calleigh said. She was clueless as to what was going on or what Eric was talking about. She knew whatever it was it wouldn't be good. "Okay, then I'll talk to you later."

"Alright." They both hung up at the same time. Sure enough, about two minutes later, Horatio called.

"Calleigh," Horatio said into the phone. "Stetler is out of the building. I need for you to come in and talk to me. It turned out that the body at the scene is not who we originally thought but that of Andrew Walker. Does his name ring a bell?" Judging from the low 'Oh my God' he heard on the other end, he assumed that it was. "Calleigh?"

"Yes," Calleigh said. "It does. Andrew he's someone from my past."

"Okay, not a problem. Just come into the office now." They both said goodbye.

-----

"I don't want to be here," Layla said, pouting.

"Layla, don't do that right now," Calleigh said, trying her hardest to not raise her voice or yell. She got out the car, helped Layla out and headed up to CSI.

"You got here quickly," Eric said, trying hard to smile. On the inside though, he was curious and a little hurt. Calleigh wouldn't keep secrets from him, yet he didn't know what she kept from him right now.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy." She leaned closer to him. "Layla isn't talking to me and she's a little rebel at the moment, going against everything that I say."

Eric looked down at Layla. "Are you giving mommy a hard time?"

"No," Layla pouted, near tears.

"You aren't lying are you?" He bent down and picked Layla up so that she was eye level with him.

"No," Layla whined. Tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Okay," Eric said. He looked at Calleigh. "Natalia is still here an she said she'll watch Layla until you're done."

"Okay," Calleigh said. "Layla, I'll be right back."

----

"Calleigh, you mentioned earlier that you knew Andrew Walker. Can you explain how?" Horatio said, pulling closer to his desk.

Calleigh looked at Eric, who was, at the moment, anxious to hear her response while still trying to play it calmly. She sighed. "Andrew is my ex boyfriend from years ago. I honestly have no idea about how he ended up in Miami."

Horatio nodded. "Calleigh, your DNA was found on the him. Blood and hair on his clothes. How is that possible?" The questions were coming out the wrong way, but there was no other way to put it. "So when was the last time you saw Andrew Walker?"

"A week ago," Calleigh said, glancing briefly at Eric and then turning her head. "The day we were coming home from Miami."

Eric was really baffled now. He tightened his lips in anger. They were together the whole day; well at least until they came home. But Andrew was not here then and Calleigh would not do that to him.

Horatio glanced at Eric. He recalled Eric telling him that he and Calleigh were together the whole day but here Calleigh was saying that she seen Andrew on the last day they were in Louisiana. "Care to tell me what happened?" Horatio asked. He was trying not to pry too much but whatever she said could possibly help the case.

"It was a stop we made before we went to my parents house," Calleigh said. "We were at the gas station feeling up for gas, I went inside to get something for us to eat. Andrew was an attendant at the gas station and when he realized that it was me, he saw it as an opportunity to have his way with me. He locked the door, backed me against the counter and tried to assault me. That's possibly how my hair ended up on him. I don't know how my blood ended up on him," Calleigh said. He touched me, I didn't touch him."

Horatio's phone rang. "Yes. Um Okay. I'll be down in a minute." He hung up the phone. "That was the authorities from New Orleans. They're here to identify. So..." Horatio said, noticing the tension that was building up in the room. "I'll be right back."

As soon as Horatio left out of the room, Eric turned his attention to Calleigh. "How come you didn't tell me that in Louisiana?"

Calleigh closed her eyes and her head fell lazily in the palm of her hands. "Eric, please don't put me through this right now."

"I'm not," Eric said, exhaling. "Calleigh you know I'm there for you. The whole purpose of me coming to Louisiana was to be there for you and protect you. How far did he go?"

"Not too far this time," Calleigh said, realizing she let a secret slip.

Eric frowned. "This time. This happened before?"

"Yes," Calleigh said. "I was fourteen and he forced himself...my parents came in and scared him and he left. After that, I wouldn't leave out the house until daylight and my dad drove me to school. My brother's were stronger and they walked me home. It was like that until I got eighteen. He saw me but I was always around other people and he never chanced getting me like that. So that day at the gas station, that was his first opportunity since I was fourteen."

"I'm so sorry Calleigh. I never knew your childhood was so rough. And on top of all of that, everything that you've been dealing with for the past year. How do you do it?"

"Eric, I came to Miami to start a better life. When I left Louisiana, I had no plans of returning." Her mind went to Layla. "I was pregnant with Layla, nobody knew. I was in my last year of school and working at New Orleans crime lab. Joshua knew that I couldn't take care of Layla. And I was alone, by myself. So when Layla was born, I handed her to Joshua. I didn't even get a chance to name her. It was the hardest thing for me to do. But at the time, I didn't think I could be a good mother to her and I would have rather for her willing daddy to take care of her than to be a horrible mother. But, I guess that still didn't mean anything, because I'm a horrible mother now."

"You're not a horrible mother," Eric said. "Layla is five years old. My niece does it all the time. She's always testing my sister to see how much she can get away with. The reason why you feel horrible is because you feel guilty about not being around Layla until recently. You have to understand that Layla is acting to see how far she's going to get away with. But five year old kids act out."

"I thought it was just the terrible two's," Calleigh said, smiling. "Eric...I love you."

"I love you too Calleigh," Eric said, smiling back. "Calleigh, kids are always going to test there parents no matter what age. We're going to work through this and have a talk with Layla tonight. Right now, lets crack this case."

* * *

**OMG, I hope you all love this chapter. :) I just want to say thanks to Julie for giving me an idea as to how to solve this case. It was an awesome idea and I'm so suprised at how it fit so well. The next chapter will actually solve the case and I'm so excited to write it. :) I hope nothing sounds out of place in the end. I was writing it while I was watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith and it was at one of those fight/romance parts. Please leave a review and let me know what you think :]**


	20. Chapter 20

**I sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I had the idea but it just wasn't coming out right. So, I just sat down and wrote everything yesterday. Again, the better ideas come late at night. I finished with most of the chapter at 1:00am and finished it all just now. So Hope you enjoy. :)  


* * *

  
**

The case was strictly restricted and was to only be worked out by the CSI team. With Natalia on vacation, Eric and Calleigh, possibly being conflicts of interests, Ryan and Horatio ran the case. It didn't matter to Horatio. He wanted it that way. The less people involved, the better the chance that the case would remain private. Right now, Ryan was running DNA and Horatio was talking to New Orleans police along with the victim's brother.

The machine beeped and Ryan grabbed the paper from the machine. "This is bad," he mumbled softly, running his hand across his face. As twisted as this case was, it became even more twisted. Ryan didn't dare try to handle this himself; he called Horatio immediately on his phone. "Horatio, you might want to take a look at this. I got the results from the unknown blood sample and its not good."

-

"Layla, eat your food," Calleigh said. She was sitting in the break room with Layla. It was around 1:00 and Eric went out to get lunch for her.

"No," Layla said. Clearly this had become a game to her.

Calleigh's mind went back to what Eric mentioned earlier. Now was not the time to for Layla to test Calleigh. "I mean it Layla," Calleigh said evenly, folding her arms across her chest.

Layla pushed the food on the floor.

"That's it!" Calleigh yelled. "You're on punishment. No toys for you today, We're going to have a talk about this when we get home and if you're not talking then, no toys for tomorrow either!" Calleigh ran a hand through her hair as Layla looked at her. "Pick up the food you just knocked on the floor and throw it away."

Layla drew her arms across her chest, frowning and sticking out her bottom lip.

"Don't do that," Calleigh said. "I've been talking to you about your behavior all day." She sighed. Layla looked like she was about to cry and she didn't want to look like a bad parent or mother but Layla pushed her to this point.

"Is everything okay?" a voice said.

Calleigh turned around and noticed that it was Alexx. "Hey Alexx," Calleigh said, smiling. She hadn't spoken to Alexx in a long time and she missed talking to her "Everything is fine." Calleigh looked at Layla. "Pick up the food." She slightly raised her eyebrow.

Layla moved down to the floor and began picking everything up. "Its not fair!"

"Layla you knocked it over," Calleigh said.

"Hey Layla," Alexx said. "You knocked it over?" She was trying to soothe Layla so she wouldn't be too sad.

"Auntie Lexi," Layla said, looking at Calleigh. "I did but it was an accident."

"Layla, don't do that," Calleigh said. "Don't lie when you know the truth."

Layla continued to clean up the food and Alexx turned around to face Calleigh. "Aww, she's so sweet and cute." Alexx looked at her watch. "I thought she was back in school?"

"She was," Calleigh said. "Layla was suspended from school for fighting."

"Not that's a lie," Alexx said. "I'm sure that she was just defending herself. Did she tell how it happened?"

"No," Calleigh said. "She's been misbehaving all day. I'm going to talk to her about what happened when we get home later."

"Aww," Alexx said. "She's just testing your limits. I guess you set it for her, huh." She smiled.

"Do you think I'm a bad parent," Calleigh asked. "I'm not trying to be mean to Layla but I'm also trying let her know that she can't..."

"Everyone needs discipline every once in a while. Just don't be too hard on her."

"Do you think taking her toys away from her is too harsh," Calleigh asked. Alexx _was_ the more experienced parent.

"No," Alexx said. "I think its a justified punishment. Heck, I'm the nicest person but when Jaime first tried to play that game on me, more than her toys were taken away. And she got a little spanking," Alexx said, referring to her now eleven-year old daughter. "Things will get back to normal. As far as the suspension fight, I don't know the details."

"Mommy, I picked it all up," Layla said, walking over to Calleigh. She sat down on one of the lounge chairs and looked up at Calleigh.

"Thank you," Calleigh said, smiling. "Layla, you know I love you right?"

Layla nodded her head. "Yes mommy I do."

"Are you still going to give me a hard time?" Calleigh asked.

Layla shook her head no. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around Calleigh's neck and hugged her. Calleigh hugged her back. Layla broke away from the hug and placed her small hand on Calleigh's stomach. "When is my sister going to come?"

Calleigh smiled. During last week, they all went to the doctor and found out the baby was going to be a girl. Layla was excited because she would have a little sister. "She'll be here soon," Calleigh said.

Horatio stood at the doorway, smiling at the scene. It was always touching to see mother/daughter bondings. He hated that he would be the one to break this one up. Horatio cracked the door open and Calleigh and Layla looked up.

"Uncle Horatio!" Layla exclaimed, running to him and hugging him.

"Hey Layla," Horatio said, hugging her back. "How about you take this coloring book and crayons to the table and color for a minute."

"Okay," Layla said, grabbing the items from him and sitting at the table.

"What's up?" Calleigh said.

"Well the unknown sample on the clothing was in a familiar match to your DNA," Horatio said, looking away. He was baffled as to how to go about this. One thing that was working on his side was Stetler being out the building. With Stetler gone, he could handle this case better. "I don't want to get Miami authorities involved in this...I understand you dad was here this morning. I need you to get him back here."

Calleigh exhaled a light sigh, trying hard to let it be noticeable. "Okay." She walked over to Layla. "Layla, I'll be right back." She ran her fingers through Layla's ponytail.

Once outside the room, she dialed her father's number. He didn't pick up and it went straight to his voice mail. Calleigh sighed. She would have to go to his house to pick him up. Calleigh went back into the break room. Horatio was sitting across from Layla talking to her about some stuff. "Horatio," Calleigh said.

Horatio stood up and followed Calleigh over to a corner.

"He's not picking up. I'll have to go over to his house to get him," she said.

"You don't have to," Horatio said. His mind began thinking about his must trusted officer. "I'll have Evans go over and pick him up."

–

"I really don't see any use for my wife and I to be here right now," Calleigh's dad said.

Calleigh was still sitting in the break room with Layla when all of the commotion began.

"Mommy," Layla said, sitting in Calleigh's lap. She was scared when she saw Calleigh's mother and sat in Calleigh's almost protectively.

"Don't worry," Calleigh said. Valera happened to be coming in the break room at that moment. "Hey Maxine," Calleigh said. "Do you mind watching Layla for a few moments while I go out into the lab for a minute."

"No mommy," Layla said near tears. "I want to stay with you."

"Layla, I'm going right out there. You can see me from the room, okay?"

"No, no, please don't leave me!" Layla was crying now.

Calleigh sighed and looked at Valera and she stared back at her.

---

"What is all of this?" Calleigh's dad asked. Ryan swabbed a little pad on his hand, checking for GSR. He would check the mother next, who's head was currently laying across the table. Her hand was cupped as if she had a drink in her hand.

"Mr. Wolfe is running a test on you to check for GSR," Horatio said.

"Mrs. Duquesne," Ryan said, feeling weird saying the 'Duquesne' when not talking to Calleigh. Not that he called Calleigh, 'Duquesne' anyway. "I need you to sit up to take this test."

She didn't pay any attention and Horatio started talking.

"Mrs. Duquesne, we need full cooperation," Horatio said.

"Oh Renee, just let them do it," Calleigh's dad said.

Calleigh stood in the room on the other side of the mirror looking at her parents. She was so embarrassed. Never did she ever want it like this. She watched as Ryan swabbed her parents mouth.

"Horatio," Ryan said. "There's GSR on the father's hand."

Horatio looked at the window glass. He knew Calleigh was on the other side and heard what was said. He turned his attention back to Ryan. "Get those swabs to DNA as soon as possible and let me know the results."

Calleigh held her head low. She walked out the room and headed back to the break room. She now knew for sure that he parents might have had something to do with Andrew's murder. One question still needed to be answered: How did her DNA end up on Andrew's clothing?

Through standard police processing, police recovered a knife from Calleigh's parents car. Horatio hated putting everything on Ryan so he decided to process the knife.

Calleigh finally was able to leave the break room without Layla. Valera was watching her, but Eric ended up taking Layla out to get lunch again. This was going to be a long day.

**---- **

"Horatio," Calleigh said silently. "What's going on?"

Horatio sighed. "It appears that the unknown DNA is that of your mother."

Calleigh held her head low. "I...I don't know what to do."

"Calleigh, don't worry. I'm sure there's an explanation for everything," he said.

"Can I talk to them?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio turned his head and looked out the window before responding back to her question. He still was unsure at how Calleigh could be involved. There was still a piece to the puzzle that was still missing...but, he decided to go ahead and let her talk to them. "Yes, I'm going to be in the next room over though," he said.

"Okay." Calleigh walked down the hall towards the interrogation room. Her dad was staring at the floor and her mom was nodding her head every so often, trying hard to knock off sleepiness. Calleigh opened the door and her dad looked up. Before he could speak, Calleigh spoke up. "Dad, tell me what happened? What actually brought you here? Because mom is not going to come all the way to Miami to get sober."

"Calleigh," her mother called out. "Why are you here?"

Calleigh inhaled and sighed. "Mom, this is my job and you two are seriously bringing down my reputation here."

"There you go making it about you," her mother said. "Sometimes its not all about you."

"Its about me when my DNA is found on a dead man that I haven't had any physical contact with," Calleigh snapped. "Damn, what are you trying to do? Frame me for murder? You hate me so much that you would frame your own daughter so that I could go to jail? I don't know how you did it, how you got my DNA but I had nothing to do with this and I'm not going to let this go any further." Calleigh slapped her hand on the table. "My team, my friends, my boss are all looking at me as if I'm guilty. They don't believe what I'm saying. They are all following the evidence and the evidence is pointing to me and my two drunk parents but I did not have anything to do with this."

Calleigh's mother looked at Calleigh. It was the first time someone had called her drunk. Calleigh looked at her mother. She didn't know what her mother was capable of and she definitely didn't want cause a dramatic scene at her job.

"I know," her mother said slowly. "Sorry, you got involved in this."

Calleigh looked at her mother. Had she heard her right? Her mother was saying sorry?

"The truth is, I killed Andrew." Her mother had tears in her eyes.

"Why?" Calleigh asked.

"It started in Darnell. The day you left Darnell, Andrew came to our house. He thought that you might have been there. I told him you weren't here. Shawn left," her mother said pouted. "I don't know why he would leave. Just like the rest of you, he left the people that took care of him."

Calleigh inhaled impatiently and drew her arms across her chest. "Momma, I really need to know why you killed Andrew."

Renee Duquesne pushed her blonde hair away from her face. It was one of the things Calleigh picked up from her mother. "I told Andrew you weren't at home but he didn't leave. He said something and then asked where you were. I told him that you went back to Miami. Then he asked where at? I told him I didn't know, but I really don't know where you live."

"But if you did you would've told him?"

"No," her mother said. "Andrew pulled out a pocket knife and told me that I said that you and him were supposed to be together. It went something like that." Her mother began invisible sorting out the situation with her hands. "He pulled a knife on me and cut me when I tried to hide my face. You see?" She held out her hand and showed Calleigh her cuts.

Calleigh glanced at the wounds and sighed quietly.

"So he grabbed me by the hair and said it was important that he sees you. I called out to Duke and he came with his gun, missing of course because of the drinking. So after he was shot at, he left and said that he was coming to Miami to find you and solve some unfinished business. So Duke and I came to Miami to tell you. Yesterday we found him and we were trying to get...to turn him in to the police here. But today he saw us and shot at us. Duke shot at him in the back but he kept coming and so thats when Duke shot him again but Andrew was still after us, so I stabbed him before I was aware what I was doing."

"You should've just called me," Calleigh said. "A murder is never really justified."

"Well how in the hell are we supposed to call you when we don't even have your number? So you made it clear you never wanted to speak to us again, at least not me. Duke always came home from Miami and said that he talked to you while you were here. So you can spend time around this one but not around me? Your mother? The one that gave birth to your ass? And went through the nine months? Duke didn't do nothing but lay up with me-"

"Okay!" Calleigh said, cutting her off. "So Andrew was coming after me, you guys followed him, figured out his location, he tried to attack, dad shot him and you stabbed him."

Her mother's eyes were threatening and her eyes took on a darker color. She could be just as tough as Calleigh and right now, anyone could see where Calleigh got her cold stare from. Her mother softened her expression a little. "If thats how you want to put it."

"Momma you're drunk, aren't you? How do I know what you're saying is true?"

"Because its one of those things when you have to trust me," her mother said.

"Tell me how my DNA got on his clothes," Calleigh said.

"Calleigh, I didn't mean for that to happen," she said, her eyes tearing up. "Believe me, I didn't. After the attack, I leaned down to make sure Andrew was still alive and he choked me. I was holding a locket and stabbed it in him but he attacked me first. Look at the marks around my neck. And I have a deep cut on my hand." Again she showed Calleigh the marks.

"Mom, that really doesn't explain how my DNA got on Andrew's clothes. They found my blood and hair on him. How can you explain that?" Calleigh was half yelling at this point. She sat down as she started getting nauseated and dizzy. Not to mention, she was very frustrated right now.

"There was a time when you were little and you fell down. You used to fall down a lot, do you know that? Very accidental prone, I think. Some days you did good and other days you would fail. It was the same with your speech. When you happy, you talked normal but when you were anxious or angry, your voice got high and something happened to your voice where we just couldn't understand a word you were saying."

"Okay!" Calleigh yelled. "Just tell me how did you plant my DNA on him?"

"We didn't plant anything. The purpose of the story was because one of those days that you were hurt, I put your blood and my blood in the locket together. It was supposed to be a mother/daughter bonding thing. Well it got slashed open and your blood came out and so did mines."

Calleigh breathed relief for a moment. Her attention went back to her mother. "After all the years you all treated me badly, why did you come to Miami to save me?"

"Well we couldn't let him kill you," her mother said. "I didn't want it to happen that way. Plus you got that little girl to take care of."

Her mother always knew how to ruin a conversation. "That _little_ girl is my daughter and her name is Layla," Calleigh said. "You could at lease address her properly. She's your granddaughter for Christ's sake."

Her mother looked at Calleigh as if she was crazy. Then her attention turned towards the window. "So what's going to happen now?"

Calleigh sighed. "I don't know. I'll have to talk to my boss." She walked out the room and headed into the same room with Horatio.

* * *

**I really hope there are no mistakes in the chapter since I wasn't really able to proof read the way that I would like to. Hopefully you all enjoy!! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG, Sorry its been a while since the last update. The last chapter was big chapter and alot of stuff happened in it. I'm really trying to get the day over with because I think they have been in the same day for 4 chapters now. I hope you all like this one. I tried to keep it simple but you know me, I'm just full of drama for the characters...

* * *

Chapter 21:  
**

"Calleigh, are you alright?" Horatio asked.

"Yes," Calleigh said plainly. "Its just, really hard having family."

"Yes it is, but you know having family is rewarding too."

Calleigh nodded. "What's going to happen to them?" She looked through the window again and her mom was laying on the table, her head on her arms.

"I'll take their statements. From what they said, it seems like a self defense case." He shifted his position a little. "Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll take care of things here."

Calleigh nodded her head. "Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out in the hall and as soon as she passed interrogation, she noticed her mom stand up. Calleigh quickened her pace.

"Calleigh," her mom called simply.

Calleigh turned around. She didn't want to draw attention to herself with the other people walking around the lab. "What now?"

"Calleigh, why are you so mean to me? I really want to talk to you," her mother said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Mom, I'm busy right now," Calleigh said, sighing. "How about we talk about this later or some other time."

"I might not see you later at the rate you're running away from me," she said. "I'm your mother and I want to be in your life. You're be absent from my life long enough and I don't think I can deal with that anymore. Things happened and I'm not proud of them but that doesn't give you an excuse for leaving me."

"I," Calleigh started off, rubbing her lips together. "I...I don't know when to trust you. Like now, I don't understand what you are saying." She stopped talking when she saw tears fall from her mother's eyes. She waited a few seconds before she started talking again. "I mean, you're saying all of this now, but two weeks ago, you nearly broke my arm. And what about the other stuff you did to me during my childhood? Are you even thinking about that?"

"It was the alcohol, Calleigh," her mother said, crying. "I love you but the alcohol gave me a numbing sensation. I was hurting and I didn't know what else to do then. I didn't have money and you know me because its a lot like you, I was too proud to beg. That's just something that's not in my nature to do."

"You know, I'm still trying to figure out why your alcohol fueled rage always seemed to target me," Calleigh said. "Not only yours but dad's too. But you were the worse. You dished out verbal abuse. You hurt me so bad. You made me feel so insecure about certain things and I think about those things everyday."

"Calleigh its in the past. Can we please just talk present time? And I'm not talking about two weeks ago, I'm talking about today, at this moment, right now. Can we please talk about right now?"

"I...I can't do that," Calleigh said. "At least not until you realize how much hurt you put me through. I can't just forgive you. My whole life, you made my life hell. How do you expect everything to disappear?" She changed her position a little. "You know earlier you said the things you did wasn't an excuse for me running away. I'm still trying to figure out how can you tell me that when it seems to me you ran away from your problems. You drank to run away from reality. You didn't want to live with the realization that you didn't have money or whatever else was going on so you ran away. You could've just dealt with your problems, right. Maybe got a job or something. So how is it that you say that my running away wasn't an excuse? I just wanted to be happy." Tears almost fell from Calleigh's eyes but she blinked and forced them away.

"I know Calleigh," her mother said. "I know how much I hurt you. I have been thinking about it for the past years and I hate myself for what happened. But I deserve a second chance, don't I?"

"This is not a second chance," Calleigh said. "I gave you chances upon chances to do right. And you're lying anyway. Two weeks ago, Mom. Two weeks ago you insulted me. You did everything again-"

"Calleigh I'm sorry," her mother said, cutting her off. "Is that what you want to hear from me? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what happened then. We still have time to make everything right. I don't want to lose you Calleigh. I really miss you. I really do." She was now crying.

Calleigh stared at her for a while and then she blinked. Her mother was just standing in the hall crying, almost as if she wanted Calleigh to just pull her into a hug and comfort her. "Mom," Calleigh said nervously. "I think you should go back in the room. At least until everything is figured out about this murder."

"Calleigh, I wanted to protect you that's all. I can't go without you in my life anymore. Remember when you left? You were right, I would need you more than you needed me. Just don't leave me." She cried some more tears and walked back into the interrogation room with her husband.

----

Rick Stetler walked off the elevator, walking in a stroll through the CSI lab. He walked passed the break room and noticed Layla sitting at the table quietly, eating her lunch. He walked inside when he noticed she was by herself.

"Hello," Rick said, walking over to the table. "What's your name?" She looked just like Calleigh right now.

Layla looked up at him with worry in her green eyes. "Layla," she said quietly.

"Okay Layla, where's your mom?"

Layla shrugged her shoulders. "I think she's working." She put her sandwich down on the table and looked down. "Am I in trouble?"

"No," Rick said. "But your mom might be," he mumbled. "Who's watching you?"

Even though Rick thought he was mumbling, Layla heard everything he said. In attempt to stop anyone from getting in trouble, she started talking. "My daddy," Layla said. "He's coming back so I'm not going to run around."

Rick raised his eyebrows, "Who's your daddy?"

Layla sighed, looking around, hoping that either her mom or Eric would show up.

"You can tell me," Rick said softly.

"My daddy died and he's in heaven now," Layla said, tears filling her eyes. "My new daddy is watching me. He just went to the bathroom and he'll be back. I'm not going to run around," Layla said the last part quietly.

"Whats your new daddy's name?" Stetler asked. He found this simple, easy and amazing. Calleigh's daughter would inadvertently dish out this secret that he was sure going on around here.

"Er-" The door opened, stopping Layla from talking. Layla smiled. "Mommy!" She said excitedly, running over to her and wrapping her arms around Calleigh's legs.

Calleigh smiled and hugged Layla back. "Sweetie, why don't you go finish eating."

"Okay," Layla said, looking at the door as it opened again. This time Eric came in.

"I knew it!" Rick said, standing up. "I know you two were a couple. Eric, Calleigh, ya'll daughter over here practically already told."

"Rick, why were you interrogating my daughter?" Calleigh said angrily. She was already on edge from her conversation with her mother earlier.

"You shouldn't be worried about why I was talking to her," Rick said hastily. "Your thoughts should be about how you're going to be suspended. You broke two rules here. No kids on this floor, no fraternization and you broke both of those rules. I'm surprised. You're a good cop." He shifted his position. "I blame you too Delko," Rick said. "This child says that both of you are her parents so I hold both of you accountable for this."

Eric got ready to say something but Calleigh spoke before him.

"Did Layla say that? Were those her exact words?" Calleigh said.

"She practically said it-"

"Rick you know there's a huge difference between actually saying something and practically saying it," Calleigh said.

"Okay then Duquesne," Rick said. "You tell me. Are you and Delko in a relationship?"

"That's none of your business," Calleigh said.

"Well not letting me know makes you guilty." He slapped his hand on the wall. "Thats it Duquesne. As of now, you're suspended," he yelled, walking out the door. "You too Delko, until I figure this out."

Calleigh sighed and looked at Eric.

"I had no idea Rick was here," Eric said. "And I definitely didn't know he was going to come in here."

Calleigh smiled. "Eric I wasn't worried about that," she said. "Stetler is just a problem."

"Yeah, I know," Eric said.

"Mommy," Layla said, interrupting. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Calleigh said. "Finish eating though and we're going to go home."

---

"Eric, I need a real vacation away from everything," Calleigh said. They'd been home for about three hours and were reflecting on everything that happened through the day. Layla was in her room, playing with her toys, of everything that happened through the day, Calleigh couldn't make Layla's punishment stay and Calleigh and Eric were on the couch, she was laying in his arms.

"My mom," Calleigh started. "She wants me to forgive her for what she did to me." Calleigh sat up. "I just can't forgive her like that."

"Calleigh," Eric started. "You know, family is a beautiful thing to have. Maybe you should probably give her a chance."

Calleigh's eyes began to water. "I can't Eric. I can't trust her. You know, I was a little girl," Calleigh started. "Layla reminds me a lot of myself when I was her age. I was probably around four or five when my parents started drinking. My dad, well he was a defense attorney and he'd lost a case he was heading. So that night he came home, I waited for him because well when he came home, I would climb in his lap to watch TV. Our show was _Wheel of Fortune _and he was always amazed when I would solve puzzles. That day was different. He came in and slammed the door. My mom was in the kitchen making dinner. He told me to go upstairs and play with Jeff. At the time, it was only me and Jeff. Mom was pregnant with Shawn. Jeff was three-years old and we were playing. He was a strong three-year old. We were playing catch and Jeff threw his toy at his lamp and broke it. He cried and I tried to make him feel better and I tried to fix the broken lamp but my dad came in and assumed that I broke it and he laid that belt on me so bad." She shook her head. "That was his first time."

Eric pulled her closer. "I'm sorry," he said. He was lost for words.

"You don't have to be sorry. That was just the start of many things," Calleigh said. "I remember being in second grade. I was sort of shy but only because I was scared to get in trouble at school. I remember having a best friend and we were caught talking. My teacher sent me down to the principal's office to call my parent. I was so scared, my parents weren't going to have that. I cried, cried, cried. The secretary noticed I was crying and went easy on me. She said that if I would stop talking in class she wouldn't call home. I agreed and joined my class again. But one thing that topped it all, was I was a fairly good student academically. I remember I got my report card and I had gotten all B's. My teacher was proud and I made the B honor roll. So I thought I did good. I took my report card home and my dad ripped my report card up into a million pieces. He said that I should have done better. My mom stayed up all night taping my report card back together. She told me that I needed to tell the teacher that my little brother ripped my report card." Tears started to appear in her eyes. "My mom started drinking around this time." She stopped talking. "I'm sorry, I don't want to bore you, I know you don't want to hear any of this." She'd hoped that he wasn't getting bored. She had to get this out. Calleigh kept her life stories to herself her entire life, not telling a soul, not trusting anyone to tell. Plus, she was sworn to secrecy by her parents.

"No, no," Eric said. "I love when you open up to me. I want to know everything about you." He knew she had a bad childhood, but he didn't know it was like this. He pulled Calleigh into his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"I just can't trust her," Calleigh said. "I used to cry for her but she never came."

"Do you still love her," Eric asked.

Calleigh hesitated a moment before she answered. "Yeah, I do," she said. "But its going to be a slow process with her. Not only her but my dad too." Calleigh sat up straight and put her hand on her stomach. "She kicked. The baby kicked."

Eric smiled and put his hand on her stomach. Calleigh placed her hand over his and moved his hand to the spot where the baby kicked. "I feel that," Eric said happily.

"I know," Calleigh said happily. For the first time she felt at eased. "Eric, I do look forward to having family, at least building it. It won't be long now," she said softly. "You, Me, Layla and the new baby."

Eric smiled and Calleigh lay her head on Eric's chest and Eric wrapped his arms around her stomach and they continued to watch TV.

* * *

**I shared this before but I just wanted to say that the situation between Calleigh and her mom, is actually like the situation between Me and my dad. The only difference is, my dad, I was the center of his world when he was drunk, but I knew to step out of the way when he was sober. And so, I stopped trying and I left my dad in 2006 and since then he's come back to me a few times saying that he's changed and he needs me more than I need him. Its heartbreaking to watch him when he cries to me, but I'm finally happy in my life and I can't sacrafice my happiness. And, also, the stories Calleigh told Eric in this chapter are mines. The only diffence, I was a younger age and I would climb in my dad's lap to watch tv. Our show was Wheel of Fortune and my dad would also let me come to his band rehersals. He wasn't a lawyer though. He was in the Army Air Force and after the army, he did alot of stuff. Just a little glance inside my life. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review. Oh and Calleigh will probably reveal more of her life to Eric, but those probably won't be any of my life stories.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Just my luck that I would be put in classes that involve the most writing. I wrote this last night and re-edited this morning, finally had the chance to post it now. This chapter is really light and mainly focuses on Calleigh, Eric and Natalia being parents. Hopefully its not too boring. Enjoy.  


* * *

Chapter 22:  
**

"Layla," Calleigh said. "You're still up?" She smiled at Layla who was playing with her dolls. Calleigh joined her on the floor. Of course it was a little more work now. Just in the past week along, Calleigh felt the baby get bigger.

Layla looked up at her mom and nodded her head. "I wasn't sleepy."

Calleigh nodded her head understandably. "Layla, how about we talk right now. What do you think about that? Do you want to talk to your mommy?" Every time Calleigh said that word, it always sounded nice. Being called mommy was nice.

"Okay," Layla said, sitting her little toy in her lap. She turned her attention to Calleigh. "So when will my little sister be born?"

"In about four months, around your birthday," Calleigh said. "Wouldn't it be cool if she was born on you birthday? How great would that be? Your little sister as a birthday present."

Layla shook her head no. "Its not cool," Layla said. "I want my birthday for myself. She can be born some other time, but can I please have my own birthday and she can have her own birthday?" Layla asked, not understanding the concept of how birth works.

"I'll see what I can do," Calleigh said. "So whats been going on lately with you and school?"

Layla's head went down and Calleigh realized it was a sore subject. "I don't want to go to school anymore," she pouted.

"Why not?" Calleigh asked. She'd really hoped that she wasn't pushing Layla to talk to her.

"Because," she said, continuing to pout.

Calleigh waited for an answer and realized she was getting one. She decided to ask another question. "So tell me what happened in school today."

Layla sighed realizing that her mom would never drop that question. But she didn't want to hide it, maybe Calleigh could help her. "I was sad going to school because..." Layla cried a little. "I wouldn't be able to play with you, but I remembered the necklace you gave me to wear and for me to remember whenever I was sad. And this girl named Ashley, she snatched the doll from me."

Calleigh stared at Layla intently for a moment, thinking about what Layla was saying. She didn't want to turn this into an interrogation. "Why did she snatch the doll from you?"

Layla shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. She said that she wanted to play with it."

Calleigh remembered what the teacher said to her earlier. "Layla, you have your own toys here. At school you have to share toys, okay?"

Layla cried and shook her head, wondering what was wrong. The truth was, she was bullied to giving up the toy but she fought, trying to keep it, the girl cornered her and snatched it. And that's when she pulled the girl's hair and pushed her. "You're taking her side."

"Layla, I'm not taking her side, I'm going off what you have told me," Calleigh said.

Layla cried some more. "I want to go to bed." She got up and climbed in her bed, pulling the covers over her head.

Calleigh sighed. She was tired. It had been a hard, long day and she really didn't want to upset Layla. She would never asked to talk if she knew it would result in Layla crying herself to sleep. Calleigh didn't know what else to do, so she got up and climbed in bed with Layla, soothing her to sleep.

–

The morning had come and gone and Calleigh was now sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop; Layla sat at the table with her, playing on her Vtech laptop. The rain continued to go on outside with some flashes of lightning and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"_Spell the word Kitty," _Layla's laptop spoke. Calleigh watched as Layla typed in the corresponding letters. Once Layla spelled the word right, she went back to her own laptop. Calleigh was actually working from home. Since Stetler threatened to go to the Captain, Horatio decided that it would be best until everything blew over, that Calleigh work from a distance. It hurt him so bad to keep her away from the lab, but he'd rather she be away from the lab for now than to be gone forever.

Eric made breakfast for the family earlier and went to work for half the day and was to spend a few hours at Natalia's place to visit with Andria.

It was one o'clock but the way it looked outside, it looked too early or too late.

"Mommy," Layla started, feeling a little hesitant. She pushed her hair aside, afraid of how Calleigh might react if she said what she had to say. "Wh...what does it mean to...when you call someone a cocksucker?"

Calleigh gasped, running a hand roughly through her hair. "Where did you hear that word?"

Layla looked down at the floor with tears in her eyes. Maybe she should've said that. She didn't even know what it meant.

"Where did you hear that word?" Calleigh asked again, pushing her laptop further on the table. She really didn't approve Layla saying words like this, especially not this word. "Layla, its not nice holding secrets back." She reached across the table and cupped Layla's chin in her hand, pulling her head up so Layla could look at her. "Just tell me."

Tears spilled over onto Layla's face and Calleigh wiped them away. It was the most she'd done when Layla was crying. She didn't stop there. Calleigh grabbed Layla's hand and guided her to her lap. Layla lay her head on Calleigh's shoulder crying her eyes out now. Calleigh rubbed Layla's hair. "What's been going on with you."

"I...I don't want to talk about it," Layla said, crying hard.

"Layla if its something that's causing you to cry then I should know about it," Calleigh said. "I don't want you crying because you're getting hurt."

A few moments went by before Layla started talking. She raised her head and looked in Calleigh's eyes. "Everybody hate me at school." She wiped her tears away. "This boy said that I was annoying and he called me that...that word and he pinched me. This girl named Ashley she...she hit me and pulled my hair."

Anger boiled within Calleigh. "Does the teacher know about this?"

Layla shook her head. "She says that she doesn't believe me."

Calleigh rolled her eyes, not to anything in particular, mainly annoyance. "Layla go put on your clothes that I have laid out for you. We're going to go take care of this right now." The rain lightened a bit but the thunder still roared in the background. Just the soundtrack to Calleigh's mood right now. She was about to go lay it in with this teacher.

---

Eric became more comfortable with holding Andria. God, it amazed him at how big she'd gotten. She was five weeks old now, almost six weeks and she took on more and more of their features. Of course, like she couldn't help it. Eric and Natalia both had those huge brown eyes and Andria's eyes were wide open at the moment. Then suddenly, Andria smiled, causing Eric and Natalia to smile.

"She's been doing good lately," Natalia said. "She's hardly crying, which is a good thing." Other than the baby, she didn't know what else to talk to Eric about. She wanted to at least be friends, but even though Eric was sitting here on her couch, it seemed they were a step below friends. "How's Calleigh doing?"

"She's doing okay," Eric said. "She woke up this morning with morning sickness."

"Yeah, she's going to have that," Natalia said, smiling. "I'm going to call her later and check up on her, she how she's doing."

Eric smiled. "So how are you doing? Is Ryan stopping by and helping you?"

Natalia forced a retort. Not that she wanted to say something bad but she was still emotionally on edge and Eric seemed to be putting his responsibility off on Ryan. "Ryan, he stops by and brings me food. He calls me everyday though and make sure I'm okay."

Eric nodded and watched as Natalia turned on the TV. It was becoming very awkward and the only thing that held them in the room was Andria.

----

Calleigh put Layla's hair into a ponytail. It was raining and she didn't really want Layla's hair wet from the rain, she didn't want anything wet from the rain. "Layla, put your rain boots on."

Layla did as she was told and went back to her room and grabbed her shoes.

Calleigh tucked her own hair into a ponytail. After about another five minutes, they were ready and walking out the door to Calleigh's car. After a ten minute ride, they were in front of the school. Calleigh turned off the car and looked back at Layla. "So this teacher knows that these kids are messing with you and aren't saying anything about it?"

Layla got confused but she didn't want to lie. "I told her, but she didn't do anything about it."

"Did you tell her what these kids were saying about you? Did you tell her when these kids touched you?"

Layla nodded, staring at her hands. "I don't want to be at school right now. I never should have told you," she pouted.

Calleigh sighed. "Layla, I need you to tell me what happened."

"I told you already," Layla said. There it was, she went back to her stubborn place, but in this case, it could be heredity. Calleigh could be just as stubborn.

"Layla, its me talking to you," Calleigh said. "Do you want to go in this school so that we can talk to this teacher?"

Layla shook her head no.

Calleigh sighed, turning back towards the front, starting the car. She gave glance in the rear view mirror at the backseat, noticing Layla's head was resting against the window. She gave another sigh and reached for her cell phone in her purse to text Eric. She was not going back home without this solved and as much as she hated to bother Eric right now, she needed him. But..Calleigh didn't want to be a bother. She could handle this herself. She turned the car off again and Layla looked up. Calleigh stepped out the car and opened the back door. "Come on Layla."

"I don't want to go in there," Layla whined.

Calleigh sighed heavily. "Come on."

Layla's eyes formed with tears but she obeyed and got out the car. Calleigh grabbed her hand and they walked in the school.

"I have to use the bathroom," Layla said suddenly.

Calleigh shifted directions and headed towards the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, Layla let go of Calleigh's hand and ran into a stall. It sounded as if Layla started crying.

"Layla," Calleigh said lightly, tapping on the stall door. "Are you crying?"

"I want to go home," Layla said. "I don't want to be here."

Calleigh stepped back and looked in the mirror. She was trying to be a good person right now, at least a better mom than she'd been in the time that she'd got Layla. It seemed like now, Layla was putting her through more test than she could handle right now. "Layla, I'm a little confused at how you're feeling right now. You told me that these kids were bothering you. Don't you want to do something about it? I don't want you to come home and telling me bad words that these kids have called you."

"Okay, I won't," Layla said.

"No, it doesn't work like that," Calleigh said. "I want you to talk to me and I want to handle this situation right now."

"Can we please go home, please, please, _please_," Layla begged, crying hard.

"Okay," Calleigh said. "Will you stop crying if I said we can go?"

"Yes," Layla mumbled. "But...but you promise we can go home. Because I will be sad if its a trick to get me to come out the bathroom."

Calleigh sighed. "We will leave the building, okay?"

Layla opened the door, a little hesitant at first. Calleigh grabbed some paper towels, ran some water on them and washed the dry tears off Layla's face. "I love you sweetie. I don't want to see you hurt. Do you understand?"

Layla at her feet. "Are we leaving?"

"Come on," Calleigh said. They walked out the school and back to the car. Calleigh sent a text to Eric, she really hated disrupting his time spent with Andria. She'd done it enough now that Natalia probably had a hate for her. It was going to take the two of them to talk to Layla.

* * *

**I remember last chapter and in the author notes, I told you all about my dad. I just want to say thanks to everyone for your encouraging words. I'm in a point in my life where I'm happy. And I believe we have a better father/daughter relationship now they we don't see each other alot. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. xD  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, with the next few chapters, I need to solve something. There's still so much that's going on that needs to be taken care of. Also, the next few chapters will be in parts. But of course they're too huge to be one chapter. This chapter itself is 1,782 words. Hope you all enjoy! xD  


* * *

Chapter 23  
**

"Its hard imagining Andria being a teenager," Natalia said. "She's just so small."

Eric moved Andria from her current 'cradle' position in his arms and lifted her to the air. "She's getting bigger in my opinion," Eric said. "You are," he cooed to Andria, nuzzling her belly with his head. "I love you."

Natalia's emotions were literally raging out of control. Anger just built up inside of her and if that wasn't enough, Eric's phone started ringing. That could possibly be enough to put her over the edge.

Eric lowered Andria back to his lap, reaching over in his jacket pocket to get his phone but Natalia grabbed Andria from his lap.

"She need to be changed," Natalia said, walking out the room towards her bedroom.

Eric rolled his eyes and sighed, glancing at his phone. One text message from Calleigh. He opened it and read it. It said:

_Eric, sorry to bother you while you're visiting Andria _

_but I need your help. Its about Layla. She only talks_

_to you and I need help with getting her to tell me whats_

_going on with her. Don't rush but please come to this _

_restaurant when you finish. -Love Calleigh. _

"_Why is it my life?"_ Eric thought angrily in his head. His entire life, he wanted to settle down and have a family. Who knew that Natalia would get pregnant a few weeks before he and Calleigh got together. Who knew Calleigh would be so accepting and want to go with him, after years of him throwing hints. And now, Eric was torn. Natalia, the woman that had his first child and Calleigh, the love of his life, who's pregnant with his second child. Seeing Andria meant everything to Eric, but it was unfair of what was going on; at least on his part. He didn't blame why Natalia was always mad at him and why Calleigh hasn't spoken about the wedding in ages. The most unfair thing; Andria would be only five or six months when the new baby was born and he'd definitely wouldn't be able to spend as much time watching Andria grow up. "Stupid, stupid me," Eric mumbled. There was no way out of this mess; yeah, way to classify his life: just a mess.

Natalia came back into the room. "I thought you would have been gone by now," she said, standing at a distance. After a moment of silence, she shook her head in disbelief. "Eric, you know this isn't going to work. Its the truth and you know it. Go to Calleigh. She needs you more than...she needs you. You can still come by and visit but just don't come by as often. When Andria does cute things, I'll take a picture and send it to you through email. How about we work like that?"

"Natalia," Eric breathe. "I want to be part of Andria's life."

"Its going to be hard to be part of her life if we're not in Miami anymore," Natalia whispered.

Eric frowned. "Natalia, what are you talking about. Where are you going? You can't leave Miami!"

Natalia tightened her lips and exhaled. "Eric, I have been giving it some deep thought. You're one of the reasons why I want to leave. You need to worry about Calleigh and whats going on. She needs you more than you think. Why do you think she calls you whenever you're gone? I can handle things myself. Its a mother's nature. Plus, I need to be with my family. I thinking about making a resignation letter and going to back to California."

Somehow meetings with Natalia always ended horribly. Eric kissed Andria on her forehead and gave Natalia a glare. "I'll be over again this week to see her, Natalia," Eric said angrily, almost in a threatening way. He walked out the door, ignoring the pouring rain and got in his car. He drove off in a hurry, hoping that he wouldn't get into an accident, especially with everything that was going on.

---

"Layla, eat your food," Calleigh said, having the strangest case of deja vu. This same scenario happened yesterday.

Layla looked at food and stuck out her bottom lip. "No, I thought we were going home," she pouted.

"Layla, did you know that its not nice to tell your momma 'No.' You hurt my feelings when you do that," Calleigh said. "I know whats best for you."

"But what if I'm not hungry?" Layla said.

Calleigh signed, putting her arm on the table, resting her head in the palm of her hand and closed her eyes. Her name was being called. Calleigh lifted her head towards the direction of the voice and saw her parents were walking over to the table.

"Lambchop," her father said. "Didn't expect to see you here." He wrapped his arms around Calleigh's shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Calleigh," her mom said. "Whats wrong sweetie? I hope you aren't too worried about us. Lieutenant Caine cleared us. We won't be charged with Andrew's murder."

Calleigh pushed her food away. If her mom wanted her honest opinion...right now, she really didn't care and definitely was not in the mood for company.

The parents seemed unaware of Calleigh's mood and pulled chairs alongside the table. "Its always a treat to go out with your kids, isn't it Calleigh?" Her mom asked. "Just you and your daughter, the most precious thing on earth."

Calleigh didn't say anything, she just sighed.

Layla looked across the table at her the two women. She now understood that the older woman was her mommy's mom.

"Layla," Calleigh's dad said. "Do you wanna come to the counter and food with me? I'll buy you some ice cream."

Layla glanced at Calleigh and Calleigh gave her an approving nod. Things were probably about to come out and she didn't want Layla to hear them.

Mr. Duquesne grabbed Layla's hand; it was clear though that Layla didn't want to go. She didn't know these people, she wanted her mom and...Eric.

Eric walked through the restaurant doors and a smile rose on Layla's face. "Daddy!!" She broke free from Duke's grasp and ran into Eric, holding him tight to make sure that he didn't let her go. He bent down and picked her up. "I don't want to go with that man," Layla whispered in his ear.

Mr. Duquesne walked over to Eric, "Oh, this is your daughter, huh. I thought it was Joshua's child but whatever, however y'all do it."

"Calleigh, Layla, our new baby and I are a family now. That's all that matters," Eric said, walking away.

----

"Why won't you talk to me, Calleigh?" Her mom said.

"Mom, please don't repeat yesterday," Calleigh begged. "I'm really not in the mood for this today. I have my own problems that I need to sort out."

"Don't you see that I'm part of that?" Her mother continued. "I need you in my life."

"That sounds kind of like your own problem," Calleigh said.

"Oh, you are so cold," her mother said.

Calleigh closed her eyes getting ready for the insults.

"You know, its really not fair. Layla gave you a chance and you can't give your own mother a chance. What's with that?

"I never insulted Layla," Calleigh said. "I never did anything to hurt her."

"But in your own mind that's what you think. Your mind is made up. Its made you believe whatever you want it to. Think about it Calleigh, you gave birth to this child, you left her in Louisiana while you made your way to Miami. That was a different State, a different city and you know in your heart that you would probably never see this child again but your head made your heart believe that this is the way it was supposed to be, right? Its kinda like now. You're not that person that you're trying to be. Your heart knows that I deserve a second chance, but your mind is telling you not to. So just listen to your heart."

"Just leave me alone now, please," Calleigh said, tears evident in her voice. Her eyes started to sting also and she was one moment away from crying. It was these moments, just like these that her mom made her feel less of a woman. And now, once again, her mom made her feel less of a woman in addition to less of a mother. What was she doing with Layla? How did she feel about Layla? Was she being over dramatic? After all, Layla was a joy to have in her life. But the truth, if Joshua didn't bring her to Miami, would she have ever gotten to know Layla in the first place. Not to mention, it was her fault why Layla didn't have her beloved father. Maybe Joshua should have killed her. That way Layla could have her father back and Natalia could have Eric there so they could take care of their baby. She was the common denominator in all of these problems.

"Calleigh, I'm not trying to bring you stress." She looked down at Calleigh. "I see that you're pregnant and I would not want what happened to me to happen to you. Did you know about it?"

Calleigh touched her stomach and looked away. Her dad came back to the table, minus Layla. "Where's Layla?" Calleigh stood up in a panic.

"She's with your husband," her dad said. "How come you didn't tell me that you were married?"

"You're married?" Her mom asked. "I wanted to come to your wedding."

They were both looking at her as if they wanted an explanation. As if she was a teenager again. "You know what? I'm a grown woman and I can do things with my life, choose who I want in my life and whatever else I want, the way _I _want it." She stood up but her mom grabbed her arms.

"Calleigh, I'm not trying to upset you," she said. "I wish you would give me a chance. I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. Please just give me a chance."

"I need to go take care of something right now," Calleigh said.

"Okay, I'll be in Miami whenever you want to have time to talk to me. I love you Calleigh."

"Okay," Calleigh said, walking away.

* * *

**Okay, that's part one. Part 2 should be up later or tomorrow, depending how how fast I can write it. So many things are supposed to go on today. **

**Oh, you would not believe this: My dad. He came over yesterday. Yesterday would have been my mom's birthday, but of course, I think I mentioned what happened to her. So he came over, decided to remind us how much he 'loved' her, ( but we don't really think he cared to much about her. He was a huge part of why she's not here now), and the events that lead up to why I left in 2006. And while he was telling me he loved me and everything, he found that the perfect chance to critique my life and what I need to change, what I need to be in school for, how I should do this, how I should do that. He also wants to talk about his life and how things are so wrong and what not. I love him and I'm happy when he visit but I don't want to be depressed. **

**Alright, so back with the chapter, I hope y'all liked this chapter, I should have the other chapters ready soon xD  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Note: Before I get to the new chapter I just want to say that I'm very sorry for the out of character-ness. Its been pointed out and I'm sorry. We all know that Calleigh on the show, would be able to handle her own situations, Natalia wouldn't be feuding with Eric and the kids, they wouldn't even exist. However, I started this idea in May 2008 ( I had only started watching the show 5 months prior) and I was intrigued about the situation where Natalia thought she was pregnant. My idea originally on the first story was it was supposed to be set in season 4. I don't even count the season's now. I make some mention notes of some episodes but the fanfiction is not totally based on the episodes. I kinda took the characters and did what I want to them. And I guess, Calleigh is supposed to be 34 years old in the show and she's been in Miami for about 10 or 11 years, but in my fanfiction Calleigh is 31 and only been in Miami for about 5. I don't know what to think anymore. I re-read over what I've written and I agree about the out-of-character-ness and it has made me want to stop (hint, the writer's block I've had for about a week and one half) but I can't xD (I'm addicted to writing this story)..And on a last note, In the first Deep Secrets, Natalia told Eric that she was pregnant. It was after Eric and Calleigh started a relationship. I guess that was a huge 'what if' it actually happened. Then in the next story, Calleigh's child comes into the story. It was in the middle of that story where Calleigh found out that she was pregnant. (I agree, maybe it was too soon but at that time it was just right.) And now in the current story, its too far to go back now. I can't make Calleigh lose her baby. I have never been pregnant before so I really don't know the different hormonal changes a woman goes through while she's pregnant or after the birth. I just make assumption off of what I find on google.**

**I promise that I will start to get things better, (Calleigh being able to handle her daughter, yeah she hasn't had the greatest example (at least not in my fanfiction) of how a mother is supposed to be to her child but I will try to make things better. They best way I can describe the story is like a hill. It started off at the bottom and right now its at its peak. Things will start to calm down. Don't know when, I can keep a day going for 5 chapters, but I'll try to make things a little more realistic. To everyone who have been reading, I just want to say thanks!! Feel free to tell me anytime when I'm pushing the limit on on the characters.**

**This has been a long author note, but its been bugging me so bad. Okay, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And if this sounds too out of character, sorry. I had wrote it before I had a chance to read the reviews.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 24:**

Part 2:

3:30pm, Thursday afternoon:

The gloom still lingered in the air, the rain was a steady beat against the window, the entire day was just gray. Natalia rained tears then dried her eyes, only for the tears to come again. Anything she could do to distract herself wouldbe helpful.

In reality, she didn't want to go back to California. There were many reasons for that. For one, her family morals were too high and to go back with Andria and no husband would just be bad. Her parents, they were the kind that believed in marriage first and then kids. Not that they would disown her or not accept Andria but why go through the drama.

Still, her life was messed up. In all honesty she just wanted to live without worry. She was happy with just taking care of Andria by herself. Natalia got up to get her cell phone. She dialed Eric's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello, its Natalia." She could only imagine what was going on in the background.

"Yeah," Eric said.

"Eric, why can't you just let go? I told you this a long time ago, this is the kind of stuff that I didn't want to deal with. You have everything. Why can't you be like any other guy and be happy that your girlfriend is pregnant with your baby?"

She didn't even finish talking before Eric cut her off. "Natalia, I'm not some regular guy. I get the feeling that you don't want me in Andria's life."

"Eric, I just rather not deal with your drama. I can take care of Andria myself."

"When are you ever going to wake up and realize that this is past you and its past me? Andria doesn't care about what happened in the past. She wants and father. She need a father."

"Okay, well if you're referring to yourself as saying that she needs a father, when are you going to start, huh? Because, yeah you visit her, that's all good and nice, but where's the time when you put in for the real stuff? Come on, every night I'm the one that put Andria to sleep, I wake up when she cries, I soothe her when she cries, I change her diapers, I wash her everyday, I buy her clothes, I buy her diapers, I buy her food, I prepare her food, wash everything for her but yet, you get the glamour? You want to be her father when it comes to sitting her on your lap? You want to be her father when it comes to getting a laugh out of her? Did you know those are called rewards? And you have done nothing to deserve any of it." She was screaming and it was loud enough to wake Andria. "Look I have to go. Andria is crying." She hung up the phone, leaving no room for another word.

–

"Natalia," Eric yelled in the phone; nothing. He closed his phone hard and looked around.

Calleigh held her head down suddenly feeling a wave of nausea. "I got to get out of here. I have to go to the bathroom," she said, trying hardest to suppress her gag reflex. That would only hold for so long.

Eric watched as Calleigh ran to the bathroom. Glancing across the restaurant, he could see Calleigh's parents were seated, eating their meals. Eric glanced down at Layla. "What did you and Calleigh do today?" He was tired and as far as he was concerned, he just wanted to go to bed and forget the day, forget life even.

"We were at home and came out," Layla said. She looked around.

"But why did y'all leave the house?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it," Layla said, holding her head down and pouting.

Calleigh came back from the bathroom and sat down at the table. "I'm sorry Eric," Calleigh said. "I know you're going through a lot. I didn't mean to start anything between you and Natalia. I'm the most selfish person in the world."

"She's talking about moving to California," Eric said.

"What?"

Eric sighed. "I really don't know whats going to happen."

"Why don't we go over to see Natalia," Calleigh suggested.

"I don't think its a good idea right now," Eric said. He looked at Layla. "Layla, what's going on with you?"

"I...mommy took me to school today so we could talk to the teacher because the other kids were bothering me." She held her head low. She was defeated.

"So what happened at the school?" Eric looked at Calleigh.

"We didn't talk," Layla mumbled.

"Why not?" Eric asked.

"Because I didn't want to," Layla said.

Eric looked at Calleigh. "We got to talk. You ready to go home?"

Calleigh nodded her head.

----

A knock on Natalia's door was enough to get a groan out of her. She'd just put Andria back to sleep in her little cradle and was now sitting, watching TV. She got up and walked over to the door before the person on the other side had time to knock again. She couldn't afford to awaken Andria.

"Ryan," Natalia said, opening the door. "Hey, didn't expect to see you so early."

Ryan stepped in and kissed Natalia on the cheek. "Yeah, very slow day at the lab. Nice to see crime has a holiday," Ryan joked.

"Well I'm glad you haven't been working as hard," Natalia said. She opened the door wider so that he could come in.

Ryan stepped through the door, headed towards the kitchen and sat a bag on the table. "I brought you some food. Chinese. Hope you like."

"Thanks," Natalia said, smiling. Her smile faded away. "Ryan...I...I just want to say thank you. Thank you for everything that you have done for me. It really means a lot."

"Its okay," Ryan said. "I want to do things things for you. After all, you deserve it."

Natalia smiled appreciatively. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm thinking about moving. I don't know how this will go or if I will actually leave, but I'm thinking about going back to California with my family."

Ryan held his head low and sighed. After a few moments of silence, he started talking. "This is some shocking news. A huge decision," Ryan said. "I can only hope that you don't leave, but I understand if you have to."

Natalia sat on the couch, sighing. "I really don't know what I want. And maybe my emotions are still raging out of control from birth. I hate this so bad. Then again, if I see Eric again this week, I might kill him."

Ryan was a CSI and he had a good eye for spotting the obvious. Maybe this whole thing with 'leaving Miami' had everything to do with Eric. He didn't say anything though. He grabbed Natalia and they cuddled up on the sofa and watched some TV

---

It seemed like they would never move out of this house. Some stuff was packed and whatever was packed ended up opened again. There were no talks of marriage, no talks of family, no talks of nothing lately. Just problems, bills, and more problems.

Eric opened the front door, Layla ran into the house but Calleigh caught her by the arm. "Take your shoes off. I don't want you tracking the house."

Layla slipped out of her shoes and ran to her room afterwards.

Calleigh sat on the couch and Eric sat down beside her. Eric wasted no time in starting up the conversation. "You let Layla get away with anything she wants."

The statement caught Calleigh by surprise. She really didn't expect that from Eric. "What?"

"Layla gets away with everything," Eric said. "Calleigh, I'm not jumping on you I'm just saying that sometimes Layla needs to be punished for what she's doing."

"Its not as simple as you put it, Eric," Calleigh said. "You can't punish a child for every little thing they've done wrong. It doesn't work like that."

"And I'm not saying that it does. The point that I'm trying to make is how Layla gets to decide what she want. Like today. You said that you left out the house to see the teacher because Layla was getting bullied. But Layla decided that she didn't want it to happen and you left the school."

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "I get the feeling that you're attacking me. Do you think I'm a bad parent?"

"I'm not attacking you and I don't think you're a bad parent," Eric said, getting defensive. "This is about discipline."

"You just made it your point to talk about what I did wrong," Calleigh said, starting to get angry. "This is just really hard on me."

"Calleigh, I'm sorry if you feel that way. I'm just saying that maybe its time to set some rules and punishment for those rules when they're broken."

Calleigh held her head down. "I know. Its just much harder for _me_ to actually punish her."

Eric got a hint of what she would be talking about. "Calleigh, I know its hard especially with the circumstances surrounding the situation, but if this continues on, Layla will be out of control." He rested his hand on top of hers. "We're a family now. I'm want to help in all ways I possibly can."

"Okay," Calleigh said quietly.

* * *

**The next part should be up today or tomorrow. Maybe its time I start talking it easy. My sister is a CSI: Miami fan and she asked me if I was 'on' something when I wrote about Natalia leaving. This is really becoming hard for me... I'll post more soon. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Calleigh didn't want to do it but she knew it was for the best. Until she got things right with herself, there was no way she could be in her right mind to get things straight with Layla. She'd left Eric at home with Layla, at least he could talk to her and find out what was wrong with her. Somehow Layla didn't want to say anything to her. Calleigh glanced at the clock in the car. 4:40pm. She parked her car outside her dad's condo; There was that chance that her mom would be inside.

Calleigh knocked on the door and after a few minutes, her mom opened the door. "Calleigh," she breathed. "I'm glad to see you. Come in."

Calleigh stepped through the doors, looking around the place. Nothing much had changed. Of course it had been about a year since she last visited her dad's place. "Where's dad?"

"He's out running a few errands," her mother said. "Have a seat."

Calleigh sat down slowly, moving one hand to her stomach. She noticed her mom looking at her and started explaining. "Anytime I get nervous or anxious, she starts kicking."

Her mother smiled. "I can't believe you're having a baby. How many months along are you?"

"Five," Calleigh said, nodding her head. "I'm closer to six months though."

"Do you want me to get you something?"

Calleigh shook her head no. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Mom, I...I need you to talk to me." She suddenly became so nervous that sweat beads had started to form on her forehead. Her body quivered a little and she started to feel a little nauseous.

Her mom got up from the chair she was sitting at and moved to the couch next to Calleigh. "Calleigh, I'm sorry for everything that has happened."

"I need you to tell me why did you do it?" Calleigh said. "Why were you so cruel to me?"

"I don't know," her mom said in a low voice. "I was mainly unaware that I was treating you badly. It was the liquor." She could feel this conversation was repeating. "I wasn't in my right mind during those times. I was going through a lot."

"Maybe you were in your right mind," Calleigh began. "You know...you know, they say that people state the truth when they're drunk. Maybe the things you were saying were what you thought about me."

"Never Calleigh," her mom said through tears. "Never would I ever say anything that would chase you away."

Calleigh raised her eyebrow. "Well you did. The last day I was in Darnell and I came home and told you I was permanently moving to Miami, you said 'go Calleigh. Just get out of my face but know when you walk out that door, you're not welcome anymore.'"

"Calleigh I'm sorry. Did you come over here to tell me about everything I did to you when I was drunk?" A few tears slipped from her eyes. "I don't want to think about that. I have been sober for a week now and you wouldn't imagine the withdrawals I'm going through. I have a problem Calleigh. I've been trying to stay sober for that little hope that you would come back into my life. I have been trying to live to." She mumbled the last part.

"What?" Calleigh said, looking up at her mother. "What do you mean you have been trying to live?"

"Oh Calleigh, I don't want to worry you about it," her mother said, tears swelling in her eyes. "I'm trying to sober up and get into an AA program here. I need one that's really good. The doctors don't want me to drink again." She started crying a little bit. "Years of drinking have destroyed my body."

Calleigh had tears in her eyes. "Mom, I told you years ago to stop drinking. I wished you would have listened to me."

"I did but..."

Calleigh bit her bottom lip. "Mom, Shawn told me that you had a miscarriage at five months. How did that happened?"

Mrs. Duquesne cried a little more. "Well all of you were grown and your dad and I missed having kids in the house. So I got pregnant and I stopped drinking. But the withdrawals got the best of me and that's how it happened. I never got over it. I hate myself for what happened. Its my fault. Everything is my fault now." She started to shake.

Calleigh grabbed her mom hands. "M...Mom, I'll help you." She became so nauseous. "I'm going to help you with this."

"Thank you, Calleigh. I hope that you know that I love you seriously. You're my baby girl. My first baby, my only daughter. You probably don't remember but we had a good relationship when you were younger."

Calleigh sat back and listened as her mom started talking.

"Remember when you were about five years old. I took you and Jeff to the store. I was pregnant with Shawn and you and Jeff were two...shall I say, active children. I said 'stop running around.' And you stayed by my side. But while I was focused on something else, your brother ran off. And you turned around and tapped me so lightly and you said, 'Mommy, Jeff has run off with that lady.' And I had to run out of the store and get him."

"Yeah, I remember that," Calleigh said, smiling a little. "I only remember a little bit of it though."

Her mother smiled. "You kids always were a little mischievous and it took me a while to find that out. I had to stop taking you all to the store. Do you remember when, I think you were about six years old, and you loved getting under the cart. You know, that little section underneath the basket? Well, you'd climbed underneath it and Jeff tried to push you away and you didn't want to be pushed by him and you tried to stop him-"

"Yeah, by holding on to the wheels. I was so stupid. He ran over my fingers and broke one of my nails." Calleigh held out her ring finger on her left hand and looked at it. "I think this nail is one of the hardest to grow."

Her mother smiled. "We took you to the hospital and you were so brave as the took away your nail."

Calleigh smiled. "Mom, you told me what they were going to do and you wanted me to be brave. I was scared. I wanted to cry."

"I know," she said. "But you were still brave." She flipped her hair over her shoulders. "But more than anything, you were independent too. One day, I think you were around four or five, you came to me and said, 'Mommy, I want to wash myself on my own.' I told you that you were too young but you begged me to let you. So I taught you how to and you got it right."

"Okay," Calleigh said embarrassingly, "I'm so glad you got that one out of your system. That's one story that I would hate for you to actually tell somebody."

"Oh but its good," her mother said, enjoying this little moment. "Remember this, Rubber dub, dub..."

"Momma please," Calleigh said, her cheeks already blushing.

"...Calleigh Duquesne in the tub!"

"Mom, that's embarrassing. I don't want to think about that," Calleigh said, laughing. "But you know what, go ahead and get it out your system while its only you and me here. But please don't ever bring this stuff up ever again."

"Aw, but I loved your little bath time songs."

"Is it out of your system now?" Calleigh said.

"Hardly," the older woman said. "But I think I'll save those stories for another day." There was a silent moment in the room. "I'm so happy to see you again Calleigh."

Calleigh nodded her head. "I'll be here when you need me." She really came over with her speech prepared but everything changed. Her mom made her laugh, something Calleigh never remembered her ever doing. She wanted so bad to speak what was on her mind but the words started to dissolve. Calleigh ran a hand through her hair and looked at her mom. "You know, you hurt me when I was younger," Calleigh started. "But I guess right now is all that matters, right?"

"Yes," her mother said, pulling Calleigh into hug. "Thank you Calleigh for giving me a chance. I love you so much."

Another touch that was unknown to Calleigh. She rarely ever remembered her mom giving her hugs. Calleigh wrapped her arms around her mom and hugged her back. "I love you," she whispered, sitting up for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," she said, nervous about the question.

"Did I grow up the way you would have expected me to? You know, with my career choice, becoming a mother. I had a baby out of wedlock and gave her..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Calleigh, I'm very proud of you. I couldn't be any more proud of you and it doesn't matter that you had a baby out of wedlock. But if it doesn't hurt you to answer, why did you give her up?"

Calleigh took a deep breath and sighed. "That point in my life, I'd made the decision that I didn't want to have kids. I'd been hurt and I didn't want to ruin a life. I didn't think I would be able to care for her. So that's what happened."

"Calleigh, you're a great mother. I see the way that she reacts to you," her mother said.

"Yeah," Calleigh said. "I better get back to her." She stood up.

"Okay," Her mother said, standing. "Please stop by again and next time, bring Layla."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Calleigh got back in her car and headed home. She had to admit, she felt a little better and a lot more confident.

------

"Layla, its not as bad as you think," Eric said. "Everyone gets bullied at one point in their life. Its nothing to be embarrassed about. And its definitely nothing you should hide from your parents."

"I know," Layla pouted, standing up to walk to her room. She was tired of talking about this and she just wanted to go play with her toys.

"Layla," Eric said. "Come back in here." This had been at least her fourth time Layla tried to escape the conversation by leaving the room.

"I don't want to talk anymore. I just want to be alone," Layla said, sitting back down and pouting. She was near tears when the door opened. A smile formed across her face when she noticed who it was. "Mommy!" Layla yelled, running to Calleigh and hugging her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Calleigh said, hugging Layla. She looked at Eric and he gave her the eye, signaling that they really need to talk.

"Can I please go to my room?" Layla begged. "I'm tired."

"Go ahead but we'll be in there in a minute," Calleigh said.

"Okay," Layla said sadly, walking away.

Calleigh watched as Layla went to her room and then joined Eric on the couch. "Well, the visit with my mom was a nice one."

"I'm glad," Eric said. "You know family is one of the best things you can have. There's possibly no way you can live life without one."

"Yeah," Calleigh said. "She seems really happy to see me. Anyway, how did it go here with Layla?"

"She talked to me, just a little, but we didn't really have a chance to talk because she kept trying to leave. I think she thinks I was picking on her."

Calleigh sighed. "So, do you think you're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They both got up and headed to Layla's room.

---

Layla was laying on the floor coloring in her coloring book when Eric and Calleigh came in her room. She looked up when her door opened, but focused her attention back on her coloring.

"Layla," Calleigh started. "Its time that we talk. We need you to sit on your bed."

"But I already talked. I'm tired," Layla pouted.

"Layla, sit up on the bed _now_," Calleigh said firmly.

She didn't want to do it but she stood up and sat on the bed, grabbing her doll to play with. "But I already told you everything about school."

"Its not about that this time," Eric said. "So put your toy down for a minute while we talk." He watched as she put her toy down before he started talking. "Things are going to start to change around here. So we've set some rules."

"Why?" Layla asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Layla, rules are necessary regardless," Calleigh said. "You know we love you. We want what's best for you. Right now, you need to learn how to follow the rules. Rules are going to exist your entire life and you need to learn how to follow them now. If you don't grow up learning the rules, you'll grow older and start breaking the law."

"And we're police officers Layla," Eric added in. "We see people everyday who come in and break the law. It's possible that they never followed rules as a child and grew up breaking the law. We don't want that for you."

"When you break rules or misbehave at home, school, anywhere, you will be punished. That includes back talking," Calleigh said.

"And you'll have chores too," Eric added.

"Nothing really big. You'll be responsible for cleaning your room and helping me with the dishes," Calleigh said.

"No," Layla whined. "I didn't do anything."

"Layla I know this is a lot for you to understand but in the long run, you'll understand that this is for the best," Calleigh said. "Its not a punishment."

"Yes it is," Layla cried.

"Layla you're back talking me," Calleigh said unsure of what to say. It hurt her to even give rules and chores to Layla but it had to be done. "Also, homework comes before play on school days. Your bed time is 8:00pm on school days and 9:00pm on the weekends."

"Layla, I know this is a lot for you to understand right now so we'll continue to talk to you throughout the week about everything," Eric said. He'd gotten some of his advice from his sisters seeing first hand at how they raised their kids. Eric would like to think he knew something about parenting. "Do you have anything you want to ask or anything you want to know about?"

Layla was crying and a little hurt. She shook her head no.

"Layla we love you, we're not trying to hurt you," Calleigh said, feeling sympathy for Layla. She hated watching Layla cry. Right now, she just wanted to wrap Layla in her arms and tell her everything would be alright.

"Layla do you want to talk to us?" Eric asked.

"No," Layla said, climbing up in her bed. "Can I go to bed?"

"Sure," Calleigh said. She and Eric tucked Layla in the bed and kissed her on the forehead. "We love you." They left the room.

Layla changed positions and cried louder until eventually she cried herself to sleep.

----

"Oh she is so mad at us," Calleigh said, snuggling in Eric's arms as he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels to find a movie.

"She'll stop being mad soon," Eric said. He kissed Calleigh on her forehead. "Soon, everything will be better."

* * *

**So that's the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. OMG, I'm so excited about the new episode of CSI Miami tonight xD**

**I know its going to be good. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Monday morning. A fresh start, well not really a fresh start but something to look forward to for the rest of the week. Eric bothered Natalia all weekend about her plans on what she would do but her mind was made up. Natalia had lived in Miami for four years now and how she ended up there was a story in itself.

Natalia had made California her home, it was supposed to be her original lifetime home, but with the events that surrounded Nick and what he'd done to her, she went under a witness protection program and they moved her to Miami. While she was in Miami, the FBI wanted her to investigate the Crime Lab. The life that she was living now, she never imagined it but it was great. She loved her job as a CSI now but other circumstances surrounding this job made it impossible for her to actually enjoy work.

"How are you doing today?" Horatio said, smiling at Natalia. He was happy himself because every member of his team was back at work. Stetler was running a personal investigation on the lab and before anyone got to work, Horatio called a meeting to make sure everything was normal.

"As great as I'll ever be," Natalia said, returning the smile. She was grateful that there were no new cases this morning so the team would be working on cold cases and wrapping up other loose cases. Horatio already knew about her plans and made arrangements for Natalia to work in the Los Angeles Crime Lab.

Horatio smiled again. He hated seeing the members of his team leave. Since he'd been in Miami heading the crime lab, he'd seen so many of his team and dear friends leave. Horatio was dreading the end of the week. Friday would be Natalia's last day at the Miami-Dade crime lab. "Ms. Boa Vista the lab will miss you."

"Horatio, its been my pleasure working alongside this team. I have no doubt that its the best team in the United States. I loved working here and I just want to say thanks for giving me an opportunity." Natalia had tears in her eyes and almost on cue, Calleigh and Eric walked off the elevator, walking towards the lab.

----

Twenty minutes later, everyone was seated at the conference table in Horatio's room. Horatio sat at the head of the table, Natalia and Calleigh sat on one side of the table, Eric and Ryan sat on the other side. Horatio glanced at them. How did it get this far? Maybe he should've put a stop to these relationships when they were happening but that wasn't his business to interfere. It was none of his business to pry but he thought that his team would at least be able to prevent this situation before it caused all of this drama which resulted in Natalia leaving.

"I just wanted to know," Horatio began, breaking the silence in the room. The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "I wanted to know if today everyone is capable of getting things done without problems? Stetler is running his personal investigation in the lab and we can't afford for any new problems within the lab."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay," Horatio said. "I'm depending on you all. We're already losing one member of our team."

Eric looked at Natalia and tightened his lips. He personally felt that she was running away from he problems, which in his opinion wasn't even problems. Natalia was doing it as punishment. She knew that he wanted to see Andria. Eric tried to hide his feelings about the situation but there was just so much he could control.

Horatio noticed Eric's expression. "Eric are you okay?"

"Yeah, H, I am," Eric said. "I better get to work now." He got up and left out the office.

"Is everything okay with Eric?" Horatio asked, looking at Calleigh. He studied her reaction too.

"Yes, everything is fine with him," Calleigh said, glancing at Horatio nervously. She also got a glance at Natalia and Ryan faces.

"Okay," Horatio said, raising his eyebrows. "We're done here."

------

"So how's Eric," Natalia said. The day had gone on and it was time to go home. Calleigh was finishing up tox reports when Natalia stepped in the tox lab.

"He's the usual," Calleigh said. "He's pretty hurt that you're taking Andria away from him."

"Yeah, I figured," Natalia said.

From the tone in Natalia's voice, Calleigh knew she wasn't finished talking. And she wasn't let down either. Natalia continued talking.

"I knew this would happen like this all along," she said. "Not to repeat myself but months ago I knew this moment was going to happen. I didn't want to come between your relationship with him Calleigh. And I know you need him because I needed someone when I was pregnant. I needed someone for everything. The physical and emotional contact with someone is what every woman needs. You already know that we can go from one mood to the next, just like that." She ran fingers through her hair. "Calleigh, if you put yourself in my position, how would you handle this? I mean, I'm not trying to keep Andria away from him but I have to raise her. So if you could, can you tell him what I told him. I'll still send emails on how she's doing."

"Okay, I'll tell him," Calleigh said quietly. "But Natalia you are a really strong person too. If I was in your position I really don't know how I would handle it. I never wanted to be one to screw up another life and no, I'm not saying that that's what you're doing. I happen to think you're doing an excellent job with raising Andria on your own. Years ago, I put off raising Layla because as a new mother and not much experience to go on, I didn't want to ruin her life. But now everything is crashing back ten times harder. I'm still a new mother and everything its not a wonderful bliss like before, you know earlier when Layla first came. She's developed this personality and mind and something else and I'm trying to work with that and learn everything about her while learning the ways of the new baby. She's taken her own personality inside of me. Anyway, I don't mean to turn this into a conversation about me, but you're really a strong person Nat, you're a great mother."

Natalia smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot." She laughed hard. "Yeah right around these last few months, you start to feel uncomfortable with the baby. I wouldn't think that you would've felt pressures like that though, you know since you've had a baby before but hmm, maybe its the theme with Delko's babies. He plant the babies to destroy our insides."

"Natalia what are you talking about?" Calleigh laughed. It was a sincere laugh, one that she hasn't had since, wow, since she'd laughed with her mother. The weekend had been a dreadful one for Calleigh.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about and labor is going to kick your butt. Don't forget the epidural, Calleigh. Oh, I wish I could be here when you go into labor."

Calleigh smiled. "I guess I deserve it right? I teased you while you were pregnant." She looked away. "I don't want to tell you what to do but you have to be here for the delivery. You're going to be her godmother."

Natalia smiled. "If I can visit I will." Her smile went away. "I'll talk to you later."

-----

Eric sat on the locker room bench, rummaging through his belongings from his locker. There was no doubt that he had a hard day today. Calleigh stayed in the distance for a moment and watched as he pulled something else out his locker. It looked like a picture.

"How are you doing?" Calleigh asked, stepping closer in the room. She ran a hand through her hair and sat on the bench next to Eric.

Eric sighed heavily. He stared at the picture and down at the floor. Calleigh noticed that the picture was of Andria. "This is my child, Calleigh," Eric said, keeping his eyes on the picture. "She's taking my child away."

Before Calleigh could have a chance to respond, the locker room door closed shut and Natalia peeked around the corner. "I'm just here to get my things together."

"And I'm just going to go get Layla," Calleigh said. She stood up and looked at Eric. "You need to take care of things. I'll see you at home." She looked at Natalia. "I'll talk to you later." She left out the room without another word.

–

"Just don't tell her."

Calleigh stepped out the elevator on the child care floor and noticed Layla was sitting out with receptionist. She walked a little closer to the desk. Before she had a chance to speak, the woman spoke up. "Ms. Kendall would like to see you as soon as possible. Layla's been sitting out here for a while."

"Thank you," Calleigh said, giving a friendly smile. This was particularly the wrong day for Layla to be misbehaving in school. "Come on, Layla," Calleigh said, grabbing onto Layla's hand. They walked the short distance down the hall to the child care class.

"Calleigh, you're here," the teacher said. She tucked her curly brown hair behind her ears. "Yes I wanted to see you. Layla is having some trouble here. I know I'm not her normal teacher and maybe she's just a little antsy after a day at kindergarten so, I don't know. Let me show you what she's done." Calleigh followed the teacher over to a section on the carpet and right there, glue was spilled all over he place.

Calleigh turned and looked at Layla. "What happened Layla?"

Layla looked down at the floor; at the glue stained carpet. "It was an accident," she said quietly.

Calleigh looked at the teacher. "I am so sorry."

"Its no problem," the woman said, shifting into another position. "Hey Layla," she said, bending down so she was eye level to her, "why don't you go over and play with the toys while I talk to your mom?"

Layla walked over to the toys and sat down lazily. She didn't pick up any toys though. She just sat and pouted.

"Okay," the woman started. "Layla got into a fight. A lot of the kids here, well you know they're the department kids. "So you know officer Donald's daughter Olivia? Well today in play, we had the kids make little face masks out of paper plates. The kids were sitting three to four at a table. We poured glue in paper plates, gave them paint brushes to use with the glue. One of the other assistants stepped away for a moment and Layla picked up the glue and threw it across the room."

Calleigh nodded and rubbed her lips together, biting on it softly. "Thanks. I'll take care of it."

"Okay," Ms. Kendall said. "Have a great rest of the day."

"Layla," Calleigh said. "Come on. We're going home."

–

"Eric its not that I don't want her to not see you its just that I need time to take care of myself and take care of Andria. I'll stop in a few times a year so you can see her and I'll send emails regularly but I need to leave."

"Natalia," Eric exasperated. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do and I understand that you have to take care of some things that's going on but I need to be there. Andria is my child and I should at least have some say in what happens to her."

Natalia frowned. "Eric, do you know what? I carried Andria nine months without you. I don't even know what I was thinking when I laid down in the bed with you even after we said it wouldn't happen again. You called me Calleigh. Do you know that? All the time you were having sex with me, you were fantasizing about Calleigh. How do you think that feels to me. And from that last encounter, I got pregnant. Eric we weren't in a relationship at all. It was casual sex and a slip up."

Eric inhaled and exhaled deeply in anger. "There was a product of our casual sex," Eric said. "You know what? I'm starting to think that you're mad at me because I'm with Calleigh now."

Natalia scowled, frowning her face up more than it already was. "You think I'm jealous of you and Calleigh's relationship?! You know what? That's exactly why I opted to terminate this pregnancy before. This is your fault Eric. Your troubles is your problem. Andria is born now, I'm her mother. I've been there for her the most. I'll make the decisions in her life until she's old enough to make them herself. If you don't like it then that's your problem. Look on the bright side. _Calleigh _is pregnant with another one...correction, she's pregnant with your child and then you have Layla. So there, two kids. You really don't need a third one in your life. Think of this as a favor. I'm making your life less hectic."

"No you're making my life chaotic," Eric argued. He exhaled in an attempt to cool his temper. "I know I am a lot of things Natalia," Eric said softly. "But I'm not a bad person. I honestly did not know everything would come crashing down like this. I'm sorry for the things that happened in the past. I'm definitely not proud of the things that I did. Natalia, when you think about it we had a relationship once upon a time. The product of that relationship is Andria. I know that I don't deserve it but I have been actually trying. Its hard." He took a breath. "Its not that I intend on putting you or Andria on a back burner, no one is ever on a back burner in my book but Natalia, we're working nine to ten hour work days, Layla is just being difficult now, Calleigh is having a rough pregnancy and then the nine hour required sleep needed to get this job done effectively. When you put it all together, there isn't much time and I know I don't deserve it but please just give me a chance. Give me a chance to be a daddy. It would mean so much to me."

Natalia sighed. "Eric, I feel everything that you're going through, times two. The only free time that I have is at work. And at work, I can't take things lightly. We're dealing with people lives and deaths, evidence and everything else. I don't get a perfect nine hours of sleep each night, I'm lucky if I get three straight hours. From the moment that I leave the lab, I'm driving forty minutes to my sister's house to pick up Andria. Then its another hour getting home. I usually get home about eight o'clock and with the time that I have left, I try to take care of Andria, play with her, feed her, bathe her and rock her to sleep. Sometimes she goes to bed right away, sometimes it takes hours and by then I'm too exhausted to eat or do anything for myself. I usually just sleep on the couch, sleep in the chair. And I have to get up at five o'clock in the morning to put all of this together to make myself look like I'm fresh. I have to get Andria ready early and by the grace of God, my sister picks her up from my house. I can't keep depending on her to take care of Andria. She's young, she has a life and going full time as a Nanny isn't part of her plans. Going away to California, my parents could take care of Andria in the day. I'll work less hours at work and everything would be less stressful. See, I'm not doing this to hurt you, I'm doing this for me too. I need help and I cannot take care of Andria by myself." She wiped away a few tears in her eyes.

Eric was speechless. He had to admit, he did think she was doing it out of selfishness, but hearing what she was going through it all made sense but he still didn't like it. "Natalia, I honestly didn't know. If you give me a chance I can help you. Tomorrow I have a day off. Let me watch Andria. As a matter of fact, you rest tonight and I'll take Andria home."

"I'll take care of Andria tonight, I'll drop her off at your house tomorrow, you can spend the day with her, I'll pick her up after work and...the plans are still on for the weekend but you have until Friday to show me," Natalia said, taking charge.

Eric smiled lightly. "Thanks."

* * *

**That's the chapter. Hope you guys liked it. xD Please review =)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

The ride home had been a quiet one for Calleigh. Her head was mainly filled with what she was going to say at home to Layla. Regardless of how Layla felt, this was going to have to happen. Calleigh listened to Layla sob quietly in the backseat. She was pretty sure that those were mercy cries and Calleigh tried to keep tough but sensitive to Layla's feelings. After all, she was trying to help Layla, not make her cry.

Calleigh parked the car in front of the house. Layla opened the door at the same time as Calleigh and ran towards the door. Layla wiggled the door a little and looked back at Calleigh as she approached the door. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier," Layla said through teary eyes.

"We're going to talk about it once we get inside," Calleigh said, opening the door. "Don't get too busy." She noticed how Layla anxiously ran off to her room. Calleigh put away groceries in the kitchen and started on some dinner. Afterwards she went to Layla's room.

Layla heard the door open and buried her head in the pillow deeper, hoping that...well she didn't know what she was hoping but she really didn't like what was going on right now.

"Sit up Layla," Calleigh said. She waited for Layla to sit up before she started talking. "Remember that day we went over the rules and what would happen when you acted up at school?"

"I do but I didn't do anything wrong. She was bothering me first," Layla pouted.

"Okay, then tell me your side of the story," Calleigh said.

Layla shook her head no. "Its okay, everything is okay now."

"If you aren't talking to me about whats going on how do you expect me to understand that someone else was bothering you first? Today what I saw on the carpet was glue. Your child care teacher says that you threw glue across the room. I saw dried glue on your hands earlier. So when you put it all together, you had something to do with glue," Calleigh said, her voice just below actually yelling. Her voice was firm, but she still tried to keep a hint of sympathy in it.

"But everybody had glue," Layla said quietly.

"Layla, I want you to tell me what happened today and I want you to tell me everything," Calleigh said, leaving no room for Layla to object.

Layla was quiet for a moment and looked up at Calleigh, noticing her mom's serious look. Then tears welled in her eyes. "Olivia, she painted my hand. She put glue on my hands and she never said sorry and I said you're supposed to say sorry but she said she didn't do anything wrong and I showed her my hand but she never apologized and I got mad." Layla wiped away some tears.

"Did you throw the glue on the carpet?"

"I didn't know," Layla said quietly. "I didn't know it would get on the carpet. I'm sorry."

"Layla, you have to apologize to your teacher," Calleigh said. "But tell me something, whats been going on with you lately. The fights at school, the random trouble you're getting in, why?"

Layla cried some more. "People bother me first. And they call me names because I'm smaller. Everybody else in my class is bigger than me and they tease me and it makes me mad."

"Layla, I was just as small as you as a child. I was teased, but..." Calleigh began thinking. When she was teased as a child, she told her mom about what was going on. Her mom suggested that she solve the problem herself but that's not the way Calleigh wanted Layla to handle things. "...Layla when you're having a problem at school, let me know. You shouldn't be fighting. That never solves anything."

"Okay Mommy, I'll tell you the next time." Layla cuddled under her sheet.

"Layla," Calleigh said. "You're still going to be punished for what you did today. You knew the rules and now you have to face the consequences. For the rest of the week, you will come home, do homework, help me clean up and bedtime is an hour earlier for you. Saturday, your punishment will be over."

"But I told you everything," Layla pouted. "Do I still have to do the punishment?"

Calleigh nodded. "Layla you knew the rules. I know you did because as I was getting off the elevator, I heard you say 'don't tell her.'" She changed positions a little. "Come on, come help me make dinner."

Layla turned her head away. "I don't want to."

"Layla, that's not punishment, I want you to help me," Calleigh said, placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant Layla. I can't help but think your new found attitude has something to do with the baby that's coming. Does it?"

"No," Layla whined, sitting up.

"Then you tell me why are you misbehaving in school?"

"I told you already," Layla whined.

"Somehow I don't feel like that's the complete truth," Calleigh said.

"Well it is," Layla said, laying back down.

"Alright," Calleigh said. "Grab your backpack then. You're going to sit out at the table with me and do your homework."

–

Eric rode with Natalia to her sister's house to pick up Andria. It was a silent ride and Eric left his car at Natalia's house. He would come back with her and then drive home.

"So Layla is a handful now," Natalia said. "Typical of a child though. I can just imagine how you two are with her. You two are merely putty in her hands."

"No we're not," Eric said in a jokingly kind of way. "We laid down the rules perfectly for Layla last week."

"I can only imagine what that conversation was like," Natalia joked. "Layla, you can't do that. Is that how it went?"

"It was more than that," Eric said.

Natalia smiled and pulled alongside the curb. "I'll just be a minute." She got out the car and knocked on the door to her sister's house.

Eric glanced at the clock in the car: 5_:44pm. _It was late and he knew that he probably wouldn't get home until 7:00pm. He pulled out his cell phone, debating on whether or not he should call Calleigh right now. His better half decided to call her. He dialed her number but was left with the voice mail. "Calleigh, I'm going to be late coming in tonight. I'll see you soon. Love you." He closed his phone just as Natalia reappeared from the doorstep of her sister's house, carrying Andria in her car seat. Eric jumped out of the car, "let me help you," Eric said. He grabbed the car seat from Natalia and opened the back door and carefully strapped Andria in.

"Thank you," Natalia said as Eric got back in the car.

"Its no problem," Eric said. After about twenty minutes, they were again back in the car and heading towards Natalia condo. "Natalia, I really want you to rest for the night. What good is it if you bring Andria over tomorrow and get her back after work? You should let Calleigh and I take care of Andria for the night. I'm experienced in babies. I've watched my nieces overnight before. I can handle it."

Natalia weighed her options in her mind. She would like a break for the night. She could get a nice sleep tonight. Eric said he had experience and Calleigh is Andria's godmother. Plus, Eric and Calleigh needed the experience right now. "Okay, fine tonight and tomorrow and I'll be by after work tomorrow to pick her up."

"Okay," Eric said.

–

"Like this mommy?" Layla asked, standing over the stove.

"Yeah, but don't lean in too close okay sweetie," Calleigh said, stirring food in the next pot. She was busy making stew and even though it was Miami, the weather had been a little off lately. "I have another job for you. You see the frozen vegetables on the table? How about you dump them carefully into the pot. I'll let you know what to do after that, okay."

Layla nodded her head happily and went over to the kitchen table. "Like this mommy?"

Calleigh smiled. "Yeah, just like that," Calleigh said, looking over her shoulder briefly while still opening up cans of tomato sauce. "Here, watch me. Do you see how carefully I poured this in? I want you to do the same." Calleigh watched as Layla emptied the next can of tomato sauce in the pot. "Good job."

A few minutes later, things started to come together and started smelling good.

"Are we ever going to get a pet?" Layla asked, sitting up on her knees and bent over the table. "Because it would be really nice."

"We'll talk about that," Calleigh said, continuing her focus on the stove. "Right now, I'm not sure. Plus, we'd have to wait until we move into the new house to actually find out and then with the baby coming, I don't know."

The new baby is ruining everything," Layla whined. "I would really like a little pretty cat. I'll take care of her. Just please?"

"We'll talk about it," Calleigh said. "I thought you were excited about having a little sister. What happened?"

Layla held her head down and stared at her paper. She picked up her pencil and started tracing some letters, her mandatory homework.

"Layla?"

Layla sighed and looked up at Calleigh. "Mommy, I want to be...you're going to love the new baby more than me."

"I'm going to love you both the same. What gives you that idea?" Calleigh asked.

Layla pouted, letting a few tears slip from her eyes. "Because big sisters always get left out. That's what my friend said happened to her and you're going to love the new baby more than me."

"Layla," Calleigh smiled. "It won't be like that and I'm pretty sure your friend wasn't left out either. You know babies aren't able to do anything for themselves so they require so much attention but believe me that doesn't mean that you're going to receive less attention, okay? Is that why you've been misbehaving in school?"

"No," Layla said. "Well just a little but I don't want to go to that school anymore. The other kids are mean to me."

Calleigh nodded her head. "Layla, I'm going to talk to your teacher. We have got to get to the bottom of this, okay."

"Okay," Layla said, turning her attention back to her letters. "Mommy, am I still on punishment?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yes, but Layla this is not to hurt you. You have to know that misbehaving is not acceptable at all. The weekend will be here soon and then we can go to the zoo on Saturday. How about that?"

Layla's eyes lit up. "Yay! I want to go. I can't wait until Saturday."

Calleigh smiled, happy that she was able to handle a situation without anything going wrong.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm working on trying to solve all these little problems that I've got going on. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to have but I do know that the wedding, birth of Calleigh's baby and move to the other house will be in the story. I'm trying to balance real life realistic and CSI: Miami realistic (as in keeping the characters in-character.) We'll see how it all plays out. Also, I'm going to try and update regularly, but I don't want to rush and make mistakes and back slide on the drama. So I'm going to take my time and give you guys quality work. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

Layla grabbed on to Calleigh's hand as she helped her out the Hummer. Calleigh was going in to talk to Layla's teacher about the problems Layla was going through.

"Mommy, am I still going to go to another school?" Layla asked. "I don't want to go to this school anymore."

"Layla, we'll see, okay?" Calleigh said, kissing Layla on the cheek. Calleigh herself was a little tired. Andria was definitely a night owl. She didn't start sleeping until three o'clock in the morning and she even woke up at four. "Come on, lets go in there and get this together."

Calleigh walked Layla inside the building and to her classroom. The teacher was standing at the door, greeting the students and parents as they came in. "Ah, Ms. Duquesne, nice seeing you today." She looked down at Layla. "And how are you doing?"

Layla folded her arms and looked up at Calleigh. "I actually want to speak to you for a minute." Calleigh waited for the teacher to finish talking to the other parents and letting the other kids in the class.

"Okay, sorry about all of that, so what's wrong?"

Calleigh never had a real parent conference before and didn't really know how to do this but she just decided to wing it. "Well there's been a change in Layla's attitude for the past three weeks. I noticed and asked her about it and she said that some of the other kids here have been bothering her. Were you aware of any problems going on?"

"I have a class of twenty-seven students, I never noticed anything out of place, other than the ordinary child's play," the teacher said, crossing her arms. "Layla has never told me anything."

Calleigh rubbed her lips together, keeping her eyes fixed on the teacher. "Okay, when my child comes home from school repeating bad words to me, I can't help but think that she learned this from school."

"Ms. Duquesne, all due respect but I only have Layla for five hours a day. Maybe she learned bad words in other places." She unfolded her arms. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to my class. You're welcome to talk to me after class today." She looked at Layla. "Will Layla be joining me today?"

Calleigh looked at Layla. "Actually I won't be able to talk after school today and no she will not." Calleigh grabbed Layla's hand. "You have a nice day now." Calleigh walked out the school doors and back to the truck. "I'm going to take you back home but I want you to study your vocabulary and spelling on the computer and I'm going to go over it with you when I come home later, okay?" Calleigh said, glancing in the rear view mirror. She connected her seat belt.

"Okay," Layla said. "Mommy, do I have to go back to that school again?"

"I'll talk to you about that later, okay?"

"Okay," Layla said. She laid her head against the window.

The hummer pulled up in front of the house and Calleigh unbuckled her seat belt and got out. She helped Layla out the car and they walked towards the front door. Eric was sitting on the couch, feeding Andria, when she walked in. "Layla, is staying home today. At least until everything gets sorted out at school. Her teacher says she doesn't know about anything that's been going on."

"Hmm," Eric expressed. "Well Layla, get ready to have some fun. This day will be fun."

Calleigh leaned forward and kissed Eric on his cheek. "Both of you have fun," she said. "Layla needs to study her vocabulary and spelling too. Make sure you give her and hour for that." She leaned over and kissed Layla on her forehead. "I'll see you later, I love you." She gave her a tight hug.

Layla pouted. "Why can't you stay?" she said, folding her arms. "Don't you still love me?"

"Of course I do," Calleigh said, taking a seat on the couch and placing Layla in her lap. "But I have to work. I'll be home before you know it."

"Okay," Layla said. She climbed out of Calleigh's lap and sat back on the couch. She picked up her teddy bear that was sitting on the couch and leaned her head against Eric's arm.

"I love you," Calleigh said.

"I love you too, Mommy," Layla said.

"I'll call later," Calleigh said, standing up and heading towards the door.

- - - -

This was no ordinary work day for Calleigh. As a matter of fact, it was on of the most depressing ones. A family had been put through distress; the father killed, the mother shot and the child was kidnapped. Calleigh glanced out the corner of her eyes and saw Ryan practically running towards her.

"Thank God you're here," Ryan said breathlessly. "Based on dispatched, I thought that could have been you. They matched your description to a tee and..."

"Ryan," Calleigh said, stopping him. "I'm just a little late. I had to take care of some business before I came in." Calleigh hated being late to work but it happens.

Ryan wiped his face as Horatio joined in on their conversation. "How are you doing?" Horatio said, looking in Calleigh's direction. He smiled when Calleigh smiled and nodded that she was okay. Really, she was doing pretty good for seven months of pregnancy. Seven months already and she was still so small.

"Mrs. Williams will be in shortly to talk to us," Horatio continued. "She's also going to bring in a few of her daughter's belongings." He shifted positions. "Ryan I need you in A/V."

"Okay," Ryan said.

Horatio's phone rang and after a few minutes, he glanced at Calleigh. "It was Alexx. She pulled the bullet from the victim."

"Okay," Calleigh said. "I'm going to head down to the morgue now." With a quick goodbye, she turned on her heels and headed towards the morgue.

----

By the time Calleigh came back to the lab, the victim was also in the lobby. She was crying to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, its my daughter, my husband," the woman cried. "My husband was shot and killed and my daughter...my daughter, she's kidnapped, possibly dead." Tears poured from the woman's eyes.

Calleigh remembered how distraught she had been when Layla was kidnapped and tried her best to console the grieving woman. "You're Mrs. Williams?" The woman nodded her head. "Okay, my name is Calleigh. I need you to believe that everything is going to be okay." The elevator dinged and Eric and got out of it.

"Mommy!" Came a voice from the elevator. Calleigh turned her head to see Eric and Layla walking towards her. Before she could say anything, the woman spoke.

"You found her!" She said excitedly.

"Found who?" Calleigh asked. She was truly confused.

"My daughter." Mrs. Williams frowned when Layla ran to Calleigh.

"Oh, this is my daughter," Calleigh said. Then she frowned, this woman thought Layla was her daughter? This woman couldn't have possibly known Layla, could she?

The woman wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Layla. "She looks just like my daughter. Same hair, same height and weight, same everything," she said in a low voice. She pulled a picture out from her wallet and handed it to Calleigh.

Calleigh looked at the picture unbelievably. The little girl in the picture looked almost identical to Layla, except the little girl's eyes were blue and Layla's were green. She let out a sigh and glanced at the woman. They shared some of the same features as well. The woman had blonde hair but blue eyes and she was a little taller than Calleigh. Something was wrong here and Calleigh needed to sort it out. "We'll find your daughter," Calleigh said, standing. She ran her fingers through her hair. There just wasn't any logical explanation for what was going on here but Calleigh was going to find out.

* * *

**I know its been a long time since an update but I'm working on it. This plot is a work in progress. I'm still working out some of the details with it. My sister gave me the plot, but I'm trying to make it CSI-ish instead of Soap Opera-ish. So I hope you all enjoy this. :D **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Natalia didn't really like the idea that her child was in the child care center of CSI. It was just something that didn't seem right. Taking care of five and six children at once, especially babies, that didn't seem like the best idea. She hated to break it to Eric but she was still thinking about going to California. That trip seemed more and more appealing right now and it brought a smile to her face. He would still get a chance to know Andria; she'd send him all of Andria's milestones and she'll still visit a few times throughout the year. Eric would just have to face it, this would be the best for both of them.

Natalia hated what she was going to do to him, but it was the only way that she could leave without having Eric protest. She sighed and continued focusing on the reports of the new case. So far, nothing was coming out of it.

--

"Calleigh, are you okay?" Eric asked. He took note at how she cradled her stomach. They'd just dropped Layla off into child care, which took a whole lot of convincing, not so much for Layla, but to the child care director. She was less than enthusiastic about letting Layla back in, especially after Layla literally knocked glue all over her carpet. She only agreed to let Layla in because of the case.

Layla, herself, cried as well, fighting all the way, not wanting to be in that place.

"I'm fine," Calleigh said. "She's kicking that's all. Baby Beckham," she laughed at her joke. "Its just whenever I get a little anxious, she starts kicking."

The elevator let them out on the floor and Calleigh and Eric went back to work. He headed to the layout room and Calleigh headed into the room where Mrs. Williams was sitting.

"Mrs. Williams," Calleigh said, coming into the room. "Did you bring any of Cara's toys in?"

"Yes right here," the woman said, giving a toy cell phone to Calleigh. "She loved playing with that. I can't believe my baby is gone." She cried some more.

"We're going to find her," Calleigh said. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket and she silenced it. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Mrs. Williams wiped tears from her face and started talking. "We were at the park, just a regular day. Joseph and I had finally gotten a break and we just wanted to take our daughter out and have a good time. Then, before I knew anything, Joe was shot, Cara screamed and as I tired to save her, they shot me."

Calleigh frowned. That was the same M.O used before...on her...Why?

"Cara saw her daddy die," Mrs. Williams continued. She cried out to him, she cried out to me as she was being dragged away." She cried more tears.

"Don't worry," Calleigh said, "We're going to find her." She thought for a moment. "Can you give me a description of the getaway car?"

"It wasn't really a car," Mrs. Williams stated. "It was more of a van. A big black van."

Calleigh wrote down everything. "Would you excuse me for a minute?" Calleigh stood and left the room for a minute. She paged Frank and they put out an Amber Alert for the missing child and also a BOLO for any black truck heading north of Miami. Calleigh was almost certain that she knew what was going on.

--

Eric had a lot of things on his mind. So many things were going on around the lab. He was heading down to interrogation when he walked passed Horatio's office. He noticed Natalia sitting down with him and they were talking in a low voice. He let out a sigh and continued on walking.

He waited for Natalia to come to DNA/Fingerprints later. He needed to talk to her. "How are you doing?" Eric asked. They'd finally finished analyzing a DNA sample from the toy phone and Natalia was now comparing it to DNA from Joseph Williams.

"I'm okay," Natalia said simply.

Eric nodded. "I saw you talking to Horatio earlier..." He trailed off. After all, it was Natalia's business on whatever she was talking to Horatio about.

Natalia nodded her head, waiting to hear what he had to say.

Eric shook it off and focused on the evidence. The silence in the room was killing him and it couldn't have been a more perfect moment when the computer beeped and broke the awkward silence. "Wow," Eric commented. "Calleigh's going to want to see this." He looked at Natalia. "I'll see you later. I'm going to go take this to Calleigh."

Natalia nodded and watched him leave.

---

Calleigh had just finished talking to Eric about the DNA results and was now, once again, sitting in front of Mrs. Williams. She pulled the seat out and sat down, sitting the case file on the table. "Mrs. Williams," Calleigh started. "Joseph Williams isn't Cara's biological dad, is he?"

The woman had a confused look in her face. "Of course he's her dad. Why would you think he's not?"

Calleigh leaned forward and opened the case file. "A DNA test," Calleigh said, sliding the papers over in her direction. After a few moments of silence, Calleigh started talking again. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Mrs. Williams let out a heavy sigh and looked out the window. Then her attention went back to the room. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, you know, my life. Joe loved Cara. I mean, he had suspicions, you know, Cara having blonde hair and blue eyes and him having dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, but he just assumed that she'd taken on my features but I knew." She wiped tears from her eyes. "It was only one night, well one day and I slept with someone and have been regretting it since. I think Joe might have known, but he didn't want to bring it up. Cara was mainly the reason why he never brought anything up. He adored her."

Calleigh sighed as she continued to listen.

"It was just one time, one day, one moment and then my life came crashing down. I never planned for it to be like this and now this tragedy. I don't know what to do." She cried more tears.

Calleigh breathed in heavily and leaned against the table. "Do you know Cara's biological dad?"

Mrs. Williams leaned up for a minute. "He's not from Miami. I think his name is Josh...Josh, that's it, I don't know any more."

Calleigh grabbed on to the necklace around her neck and rubbed her lips together. It was one of her nervous gestures. "Will you excuse me for a second," Calleigh said, standing. She walked out the room again and Eric stopped her.

"Are you okay?"

Calleigh nodded. "I can't lead this," she said quietly. She turned to him. "The suspect in this case...or the person who put the attack out on this family...well its personal to me and I don't want to be seen as a conflict of interest."

Eric sighed. "You know the criminal?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just can't lead this," she said.

"Okay." Eric said, grabbing the case file from her hands. He would take over the case. After briefing himself on the case, he headed into the room to see if Mrs. Williams could possibly know anything else about this.

--

Calleigh got on her phone and dialed a number that had become familiar to her in the past few months. She had a strong suspicion about what was going on. Once the other line picked up, she spoke immediately into the phone. "Did you have someone kidnap Cara Williams?"

"And hello to you, Calleigh," a male voice said.

Calleigh got a confused look in her face. Her eyes focused on the floor and she shifted a little.

"Didn't think you would talk to me again, did you?" he said. "I'm getting everything together and I'll be back from my child."

And things just keep getting weirder from there. Almost as if Calleigh was stuck in some sort of weird twilight zone. She finally spoke up. "Joshua?"

"Yep and I'm coming back for Layla."

* * *

**Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. I have been trying to find a way to work all of this out. I'm going to get to work on the new chapter soon. I know some of this sounds probably, unbelievable but hey, its fanfiction. :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

Joshua hung up on the other end. This had to be a joke right? Eric and Horatio both said that Joshua was dead. So how is it possible that he's alive now. Even his mom came and identified his body. She was being tricked...yeah that was it...someone was playing a cruel trick on her.

Calleigh jumped out her thoughts as the baby started kicking her. That, along with added emotions from her conversation on the phone and the case, gave her a strong wave of nausea and she made it to the bathroom just in time.

"Are you okay?" Natalia asked. She was washing her hands just as the door burst opened.

It just wouldn't stop coming up. Every time Calleigh thought about what was going on, more would come up. After three more times, her stomach calmed and she flushed the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Natalia asked again. She was becoming more and more concerned for Calleigh.

"Yeah," Calleigh said weakly. Her voice was a little hoarse as well. She came out the bathroom stall and washed her hands. She took notice at how pale she looked. "I'm okay," Calleigh said, looking at Natalia. "Just a little sickness that's all."

"Okay," Natalia said. She really didn't know what else to say. She looked at her watch. Originally, since there was still an open case and so much left to do in the case, she would have to put in overtime at the lab, but since she would be leaving in three days, Natalia was granted the time to go home. "I'll see you later. I'm going to pick up Andria and just rest."

Suddenly, Calleigh felt very jealous of Natalia. Yeah, Natalia might have been a single mother, but she wasn't going through the problems that Calleigh was going through right now. Not that she would wish that on her anyway. Nothing seemed to be going away. It was as if Calleigh was taking a step forward and two steps back. "You're not staying?" Calleigh said finally.

"No," Natalia said. "All of the DNA and everything have been worked out for this case. Plus, I need to keep Andria on a regular bedtime. Which reminds me, how did it go last night?"

Calleigh stifled a yawn. "Andria woke up at 4:00am. I'm trying to figure out how you do it."

Natalia smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Its just something you do. The maternal instincts starts to kick in."

Calleigh nodded her head and only gave off a light smile.

"Okay, I should be going now but I'll talk to you later." Natalia gave a smile and walked out the bathroom.

Calleigh stared at her appearance in the mirror. How would she get out of this? She definitely didn't want to challenge Joshua for custody of Layla and she wanted to ultimately make the best decisions for Layla.

She splashed water on her face and dried it. Her mind continued to race ahead to the future, one that she wasn't sure of and that was killing her.

Finally, after another ten minutes in the bathroom, Calleigh left. She didn't get five steps from the bathroom when she began feeling dizzy—hardcore dizziness—and fell to the floor.

Eric was actually on his way to find Calleigh. He wanted to know where she was, see if everything was okay. When he heard the commotion around the corner, he quickened his pace and headed in that direction. His heart sank when he noticed what it was about. Calleigh was on the floor. "Calleigh," Eric yelled. "Call 911," Eric yelled.

Calleigh was conscious still, just a little disoriented. "Eric..." Calleigh said, drifting. Her breathing was labored and he could tell that she could possibly be having a panic attack. Calleigh grabbed on her stomach. She didn't want this to happen but she had been warned. Her doctor told her if she kept that up, the stress and the panic attacks, she could lose her baby and this was it. She pushed her hands to her stomach as a sharp pain went through.

"Calleigh what's wrong? Eric asked.

"She's...its too much...." Calleigh said, grinding her teeth and cradling her stomach. "Its too much Eric..."

"What's too much? Calleigh are you in pain?"

"Yes, it hurts so bad." Suddenly the pain became too unbearable and even though she was still somewhat too early to deliver, this baby had to come out now or it would be life threatening for both of them. Luckily, the paramedics got there just in time.

Calleigh was sent straight into the emergency room for a c-section once she reached the hospital. She fell pretty hard and her baby's heart rate was dropping pretty fast. The medicated her and the medicine began taking its effects in sixty seconds.

Eric stayed right there by her side. As the doctor's worked on Calleigh, behind the sheets, he held her hands. "Its going to be okay," he said softly, placing a kiss on her cheek. He felt Calleigh grip his hand tight and she shut her eyes tight as the first cut was made on her abdomen. Calleigh kept her grip strong on Eric but opened her eyes. As she did so, a tear ran down her cheek.

She felt the pressure and the pulling and it just felt weird. After another two minutes of tugging, the doctor looked over the sheet.

"She's out," he said through his covered mouth.

Calleigh noted that her baby didn't cry and a look in Eric's face put horror in her heart. "What are they doing to her?"

Eric gripped Calleigh's hand tighter. He noticed tears welling in Calleigh's eyes. "She's okay," Eric said. She's a little-" He was cut off by the sound of the baby crying.

The doctor showed the baby to them. "Say hello to mommy and daddy," the doctor said. Then he took the baby away and started working on her.

Eric kissed Calleigh's forehead. "You did it?"

Calleigh stared at the ceiling. Tears crept back in her eyes. She closed them before they could fall. Everything was just so wrong. She gave birth, prematurely, all of this drama was going on in her life, and Layla. Layla didn't even know that she was in the hospital right now. How would Layla act when she found out she was in the hospital? More importantly, how would Layla react at finding out her dad was still alive?

* * *

**So here's the chapter.!! I hope everyone likes it. An update soon!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Calleigh had been sedated and was out sleep for about four hours. Eric stayed looking at Calleigh. She was tucked protectively under the sheets and blankets. He glanced at the clock. It was 9:33pm.

"I want to go home," Layla commented. "I want Mommy to wake up now and then we can go home."

"Layla," Eric said quietly. "Your mom just had a baby, she needs rest."

Layla folded her arms. "Where's the baby then?"

"She's in her own room with the other babies," Eric said. He thought back about what happened after the emergency c-section. Once their baby, was stable enough, she was moved to neonatal care in the NICU where she could properly be cared for.

The baby weighed four pounds and three ounces. Luckily, most of her organs were well developed. The only thing, her skin was so sensitive and she responded a little slower than the average newborn. The doctors reassured them that that was because the baby was prematurely born and her responses would become sharper in time.

Calleigh was sedated after she nearly had another panic attack while she was still being worked on in the operating room. Eric never found out what was causing Calleigh's stress; he'd have to find out when she woke up.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Layla asked curiously, breaking Eric's concentration.

"We'll see," Eric said.

--

Calleigh's eyes opened wide. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out where she was. The slow, creeping pain in her stomach where she was stitched up at, reminded her just where she was. Calleigh looked over and noticed Eric asleep in the chair. Where was Layla?

A move in the bed brought Eric out of his sleep and he looked at the bed. "How are you doing?" he asked softly.

"I'm doing okay," Calleigh said wearily. "Where's Layla. How is the baby?"

"Layla's with Natalia right now. Natalia came by to see you but you were sleep. She took Layla home with her so that she could get some rest, but she's coming back this morning to drop her off before work. The baby is doing okay. The doctors say the first twenty-four hours are critical but she's doing pretty good," Eric reported. The he started stirring up small conversation. "What's going on with you? You went into a panic attack twice. What happened?"

Calleigh hand went to her stomach and she looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes finally made contact with Eric's and she started talking. "Where did this all go wrong?"

"Calleigh," Eric said softly, "You can't tackle problems all at once." He grabbed her hand. "Do you know why you're just waking up right now? You had two panic attacks- one at CSI and the other in operation. They're going to diagnose you with an anxiety disorder." He rubbed her hand. "Calleigh, one step at a time, remember that."

Calleigh nodded.

"So what's causing you to stress out?"

Calleigh thought for a moment, gathering her thoughts before she spoke. "Layla's father isn't dead. He's alive."

"That can't be," Eric said. "We processed his body."

Calleigh shrugged not really knowing what to say. "He says that he wants Layla."

"Don't worry," Eric said. "Everything is going to be alright. He's not going to get Layla."

--

_Friday_

Natalia looked over her condo; so far everything was packed. Ryan spent nights at her house helping her pack. Last night, they talked about all the good and bad times. Talked about the times she first came to the lab; how Ryan said possibly the lamest line ever with "Boa like a snake?"; How they had fun at the Mexican wrestling match; How she started off as a CSI; How Ryan helped her process a scene...they talked about the arguments, the challenges of protocol; the disagreement of cases; Ryan being fired, Natalia being the mole. They even talked about how bad Natalia was when she first shot a gun. They talked about their first suspicions of Eric and Calleigh's relationship...Yep, those were good times and today, they were coming to an end.

She didn't really want to let anyone know the she was leaving; especially not Eric and Calleigh but she didn't have to worry about them too much; Calleigh had been in the hospital, healing for the past few days.

Natalia went to visit Calleigh while she was there. She made sure her friend was okay. She even baby sat Layla.

She sighed and looked around the lab; it would be her last time in the lab for a long time.

"Ms. Boa Vista," Horatio said, breaking her concentration. Natalia looked up and smiled. "It was a pleasure having you on the team. I just want you to know that that door is always opened for you."

"Thanks," Natalia said. It was pretty much all she could say without shedding a tear. "It was a pleasure working here." With that said, she gave a hug to Horatio. She walked down the halls of the lab, found Ryan, gave him a hug and gave a hug to Valera. She went to the morgue, found Alexx and gave her a hug, promising that she would keep in touch. She promised she would visit on holidays. Natalia promised Alexx that she would let Eric know that she was gone. She promised that she would send e-mails, after all, she didn't know how long she would be gone or if she would ever come back.

In a way, Natalia felt a little bad because she didn't say bye to Eric or Calleigh. She thought about stopping at the hospital to say bye but decided against it for fear of starting drama there. Plus, Calleigh needed to rest.

Natalia drove to the airport; her flight would be leaving in less than an hour. Andria, now eight-months old, was strapped securely in her car seat. Natalia's carry-on luggage was in the front seat and a few other items were in the trunk. There was more stuff at her house and it was going to be shipped to California some time in the next week. Yep. Natalia was off to start her new life in California.

* * *

_So here is the chapter. _

_So, Natalia is gone. Next chapter might be some time skip. _

_Calleigh and Eric are still going to get married and move out of the house. _

_I think this story will go up to Chapter 35. Please R&R  
_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

"Daddy!" Layla said, running towards her dad. Was it too good to be true? "Daddy, they said that you were dead. I thought you were dead."

He gave Layla a tight hug. He was truly happy to see her. "Nope, daddy is here. Seems like a lot of people were running under that suspicion." He raked his hand through his blonde hair.

"I'm so happy that you are here," Layla said happily. She continued talking. "When my teacher called me out of class, I thought I was in trouble but now I see that I'm not."

Joshua looked around almost as if he expected to see someone. "No ladybug, you would never be in trouble."

"Uh-uh," Layla said, shaking her head from side to side. Then she pouted her lips. "Mommy punished me because I spilled glue on the teacher's carpet but it was an accident."

Joshua pouted his lips, mocking Layla's. "Listen, today I don't want you to worry about punishments. As long as daddy's here, you will not be punished."

"Yay!" Layla cheered. A wide smile appeared on her face and one of her fingers pointed to her tooth. "Daddy, this tooth is getting very loose."

"Let me see," Joshua said, examining her tooth. "Yep, I think you'll get a visit from the tooth fairy soon."

Layla smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't want to live here anymore. I want to go home with you. I hate this school. The kids are mean to me. They say that I talk funny."

And there, she continued talking to Joshua...her parent that she'd only been around for five minutes...she telling him everything that she was going through; Everything that she wasn't telling Calleigh.

He hugged her back. "Aww," Joshua said. "They're jealous. They don't know how beautiful your voice is."

"Daddy, you aren't going to leave me again are you? I really hate it here."

"I'm not going to leave you, Layla," Joshua said, noticing her was losing Layla's attention. Once he gained her attention he continued. "I'm going to be around. I'm working to brink you back to Louisiana. Would you like that?"

Layla nodded. "So when can I go home? I miss my room. I miss my toys and my friends."

"Soon, Layla, soon," Joshua said. When he was arrested, he didn't spend too much time behind bars. He got a lawyer who re-analyzed his living situation and everything that was going on with that. Soon, it was going to be really soon, he would finally be able to bring Layla home legally. He'd been in Miami for a few weeks, living with his girlfriend Rebecca Williams and their daughter Cara. His attention went back to Layla. "So, you really don't like it here with your mom?"

Layla pouted. She didn't mind living her with her mom. If she could have it her way, she'd rather her mom and dad were together. She loved them both, only she loved her daddy a little more. She knew him the longest and she wanted to live with him. "You don't love me anymore?" She assumed that he was going to suggest that she stay here in Miami.

"Layla, I love you with all my heart. I will give my life for you." It felt like he'd already given it. One wrong move, lead to this. He came to Miami for two reasons: one, Layla wanted to know her mom. Two, he wanted Layla to meet and spend time with his other daughter Cara. Of course, nothing went as planned. He ended up being arrested and so many other things. He couldn't wait to get back to Louisiana. "Why do you ask me that?"

"Because...you left me," Layla cried. "You said that I would only spend a few days with mommy but I stayed forever and you never came back. I want to go home. I WANT TO GO HOME!" she screamed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please don't leave me again." Tears spilled from her eyes.

Joshua knew she was hurting. Bad judgment on his part. Maybe he should have just visited Rebecca and told Layla that she was her mom. After all, Rebecca...or Becca, as he called her, she had blonde hair and blue/green eyes, could've easily passed off as Layla's mom, but...the good in him decided that Calleigh should at least see how her daughter looks like. All of that ended up like his. A situation bigger than he, Calleigh and Rebecca could ever imagine.

"I know you're ready to come home," Joshua said, consoling her. "You were only supposed to spend a few days with your mom but she had me arrested so everything changed."

"I told mommy that you weren't a bad person and you didn't deserve to be locked up," Layla said, wiping her eyes. She sniffed. "Daddy are you sure you won't leave me."

"Sweetheart, I will not leave you. This time, you're coming home with me." He hugged her and wiped away the tears that fell down her cheek. "What have you been doing her?"

Layla shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing..." She started telling her dad about everything. About her mom having a baby, about Eric, about the entire team at the lab who she called aunts and uncles, about Andria...who Layla referred to as 'Aunt Natalia's baby' and 'Eric's baby.' She was very articulate and broke down everything perfectly for him. She inadvertently spilled all of their secrets.

"_What the hell have they been doing here?" _Joshua thought in the back of his mind. "So your mom had a baby, you have a little sister."

"Yes," Layla said. "But she's little. Very tiny. Mommy says she was born too early."

"When did your mom have a baby?"

"Friday," Layla answered.

"_That was three days ago," _Joshua thought. "Okay, is she still in the hospital?"

Layla shrugged her shoulders. "I think she's at work. Then she picks me up from school and then I go to work with her but only to child care. I'm not allowed where mommy works."

"Okay," Joshua said, smiling. "Where do you want to hang out for a while? You want to go to the movies, maybe play a few games? We can have pizza and everything. What do you say to that?"

"Layla nodded. "Okay daddy." She grabbed his hand and they left.

--

"What do you mean she's not here!" Calleigh yelled. She rarely raised her voice and right now she really didn't have the strength to argue. Her mind immediately went to her phone call a few days ago. She remembered the last lines from Joshua. _"I'm coming back for Layla." _She pulled out her cell phone and checked the clock. 1:33pm. Layla could be anywhere. She didn't want to think about that.

"Ms. Duquesne," the teacher said. "We didn't know."

"What kind of school lets a complete stranger pick up a child?" Her voice raised slightly. She let out a sigh. "I've given you the emergency contacts and _strictly_ told this school the only person who would pick her up."

"He said that he was her father," the teacher retorted. She didn't like raising her voice but she hated when parents got irate with her. "He provided proper documentation showing that he was her parent"

Calleigh let out a chuckle and rubbed her lips together. She shook her head in disbelief. "You're right. What was the point of me giving you the emergency contacts and everything when anyone could come and pick her up?" Calleigh asked sarcastically.

"Ms. Duquesne," the teacher started. "I assure you that we all oversaw this. She ran to her dad. She knew who he was?" She stopped talking as she noticed Calleigh's face harden and eyes darken to an almost murderous glare. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I have a class of twenty-seven students. I can't keep track of every personal problem these kids come in with. My job is to educate and look for signs. Layla is a pretty happy girl. She never showed signs that indicated she was having problems at home."

Calleigh rolled her eyes. Layla, she reminded Calleigh of herself. Life would be a mess, yet she still wore a smile. "Thats crap and you know it. I wonder what..." she stopped. There was no use in arguing. Right now, her child was out and kidnapped by her father. She had to find Layla now. "We'll keep in touch." Calleigh turned on her heels, walked away and climbed into her hummer. She was heading to the lab to put out an amber alert of Layla. Never in a million years did she ever think she'd have to do this.

---

A few hours went by and Layla was still missing. Calleigh sat at the lab, trying over and over to get in touch with the number that Joshua first called from. Nothing. No answer. No voice mail. Nothing. She dialed the area code and the seven numbers...no indication of the phone ringing at all. She let out a sigh. Five o'clock. She should be at the hospital with her baby but she was here at the lab, trying her hardest to contact the person that she knew for sure that had her child. He wouldn't get away with this.

Her mind thought over Friday's events. The little girl Cara, she hadn't even been found yet. Oddly enough, Rebecca never came back to the lab. Joshua was Cara's dad. Joshua was Layla's father. Calleigh was being set up. She felt it in her. She gave birth prematurely. She hurt where she had her c-section. Eric was at the hospital. Her newborn baby was in the hospital. Natalia was gone, left Miami and took Eric's child with her. Layla was gone. This teacher just let Layla go, no questions asked. She wasn't even Calleigh Duquesne anymore. Just the woman with a ton of problems that took over her body. Where did this all go wrong?

--

"Daddy please don't leave me," Layla said. Joshua parked his rental car in the hospital parking lot. In the hours that he had Layla, he took her to meet Becca and Cara. She seemed to like them. Layla wanted to go back with them; Back to Louisiana with them.

"Do you think your mom is here?"

Layla shrugged her shoulders and pouted.

"Do you know your mom's phone number?"

Layla put it all together now. He was getting rid of her again. "You hate me. You're about to leave me. I don't want to go in there. I don't want to live here anymore. I want to stay with you."

"Layla, I know. I want you to stay with me too. Its really complicated right now. If you stay with me right now, your mom will have me arrested again and it'll be an even longer time before I can take you home," Joshua explained. He saw the billboards everywhere he went, he saw the Amber Alert; the one that was out for his daughter, Layla MacKenzie Owens. _"Not Duquesne, but Owens," _he thought. "I have to let her know that you are okay."

Layla cried some more.

"What's her number?" Layla. She could be the most stubborn person ever when she was mad. It was the worst thing for him. He never wanted to hurt his daughter or make her cry.

Layla shrugged her shoulders.

Joshua knew Layla knew the number. Calleigh would make sure she knew.

"Please," Layla pleaded, tears spilling from her eyes. "Can I please stay with you? I won't be any trouble. I just want to go home."

"You really hate it here, huh?"

"I don't hate mommy, I just want to go home. To my real home."

"Tell your mom that."

"I will," Layla said. "Then I can come home?"

"Hopefully," Joshua said. He looked at his phone. "Layla, I really need to call your mom. What's her number?"

"Do you promise I can go home?"

"I will try everything in my powers to make that happen." He listened intently as Layla read out the numbers to him. After about two rings, Calleigh picked up the phone. It sounded like she had an attitude. "This is Josh," he started. "Yes she's with me...I did not kidnap her...well you talk to her and see what she has to say." He handed his phone to Layla.

Layla talked into the phone. "Mommy," she began. "Yes, I'm okay.... I want to stay with daddy."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Sorry. lol. The suspense won't be long. I'm writing now. :P :P. **

**So please R&R  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

Calleigh located them by GPS and learned that he was outside the hospital. She hurried out of CSI and into her Hummer, quickly driving to the hospital. She got there in under five minutes. Big achievement. The hospital was about fifteen minutes away from the lab. Funny what a police light and pressure on the gas pedal could do.

She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Clearly, Joshua had brainwashed Layla or...who was she kidding? She was only Layla's mother who she'd met months ago. Years trumped months any day.

Calleigh composed herself and stepped out the hummer. She was a little slower than usual; She hurt too bad where she'd been stitched up at. She grabbed on to her stomach, walking towards Joshua's car.

Joshua noticed Calleigh walking closer to his car. He stepped out the car, smirking as Calleigh looked at him. "Calleigh Duquesne." He looked at her, taking in her appearance. "You know what I always liked about you? The way you look at me. You always looked at me as if it was your first time seeing me..kind of like now."

Calleigh looked at him. She looked down at his leg. Layla held him tight. Calleigh's eyes traveled back to Joshua's. She went straight to the facts. "You kidnapped her."

"How can I kidnap my own child?" Joshua asked.

Calleigh rolled her eyes. Chills ran through her body as her mind raced ahead of her. She still couldn't knock the thought. Joshua was supposed to be dead. Horatio and Eric processed the scene. Alexx performed his autopsy. His mother identified him. Yet, through all of that, he was standing in front of her...in the flesh.

"She's coming home with me, Calleigh," Joshua said. "She doesn't want to be in Miami anymore. Every other sentence she's asking me to never leave her. She's telling me that she's ready to go back home to Louisiana. She's telling me how much she hates being in Miami."

Calleigh's eyes shifted from Joshua to Layla. The pain was just so persistent that she couldn't think straight. This situation was just overwhelming. Her postpartum emotions were high and she grew frustrated, sad, angry, tired...all of the emotions at once. A breakdown would come very soon. "You kidnapped her," she said softly. That was the only thing she could think of to say.

"I took her out for the afternoon and brought her back," Joshua said.

"You're leaving me," Layla said, looking at her dad. "You hate me."

"I don't hate you, Layla," Joshua said. "Your mom says I kidnapped you." He looked at Calleigh. "I'm guessing that she's going to have me arrested."

"Mommy, please don't arrest daddy," Layla said with pleading eyes.

Calleigh threw her head back and ran a hand through her hair. She looked from Layla to Joshua and back at Layla. This was so far above her. She watched as Layla grabbed on to Joshua again. Calleigh was at a lost for words. She watched as Layla continued to tell her father "don't leave me." She rubbed her lips together. No matter what she did, she would look like the bad person.

"Layla..." Calleigh started.

"No, no, NO!" Layla cried. She held on tighter to Joshua.

Calleigh watched as Layla had her tantrum; Still speechless as to what to say.

"I don't want to live here anymore," Layla cried. "I want to stay with Daddy. Please can I stay with him?"

"Maybe another ti-"

"No!" Layla cut Calleigh off. "I want to stay with him now!"

Calleigh inhaled and exhaled deeply. Joshua wasn't doing a thing to help this situation. It was almost as if he was enjoying it and coaxing her on. He was smoothing Layla's hair, insuring her that everything was okay. How would she do this? Right now, she just simply didn't have the energy or strength to fight with either one of them. She needed to rest soon. "Layla," she tried again.

"No," Layla said.

"Yes," Calleigh said firmly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Calleigh wasn't going to play this game. She tried one approach, it didn't work. Now it was time to get serious with this. "Layla, its time to go home."

"Daddy is taking me home."

"Don't make this difficult Layla," Calleigh said. "You're going home with me, right now. I'm sure your dad took you out and you had a great time but that doesn't change the law and doesn't change the way things are right now." She took a step forward. "Don't get your dad in trouble..." she looked up at him. "Because legally, you kidnapped her."

Joshua rolled his eyes. "I did not kidnap her." He exhaled and looked down at Layla. "Layla, I know you don't understand any of this right now but right now, you have to go with her." _Her. _He didn't even address Calleigh as Layla's mother. "I promise that you'll come home really soon." He wiped tears away from her eyes. "I love you. Don't cry. Daddy loves you."

Layla shook her head from side to side and just cried. "You're leaving again. This time for good, aren't you?"

"No," Joshua said. "Daddy will be here. Call me anytime you need me. You remember my number?" He watched Layla nod her head. He looked at Calleigh. "A court date is being set up to re-analyze custody rights."

It was the worse thing that he could say right now. Even though they were outside, the air begun to get really tight and Calleigh was starting to lose it. All of this time, she held on to Eric's words, _"one step at a time." _ Now those words seemed to fade away and the fear of losing Layla became too great. Everything became to much. The sweat popped out on her forehead and her breathing became labored. She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to focus on Eric's words. She didn't want to have a panic attack out here..not right now.

She kept reassuring herself that everything was okay. It was the only way that she could really prevent this from happening. The wind blew, giving off a cool breeze. Calleigh opened her eyes slowly and Joshua was still talking to Layla, trying to console her. Calleigh took a breath. "Layla, its time to go now."

Layla looked at Calleigh and back at Joshua. She wrapped her arms around Joshua's neck. "Bye Daddy. I love you." He whispered something in her ear. Layla nodded. "Okay, I'll be good for mommy." She hugged him a final time and walked to Calleigh.

Calleigh grabbed Layla's hand to head inside the hospital. It was different now. Tears ran down Layla's face and Calleigh almost had tears in her eyes. Inside the hospital, people noticed the crying child and assumed that maybe Calleigh could be in the wrong place.

Eric was sitting in the nursery room holding his tiny baby. He swallowed, looking as the baby showed some discomfort at the tubes that were in her nose, feeding her tiny body oxygen. Her eyes opened a little but closed before Eric could look in them and let her know that everything was okay. Eric examined her tiny hands...they were so small. She was so small and looked so fragile right now. He hoped that his newborn would be okay. Everything else seemed to fail.

---

**I don't know if that's considered a cliffhanger or not, but I'm working on a new chapter now. The reviews really do mean alot to me. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed the story. Thanks to everyone who's story and author alerted and story and author favored. That means alot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well xD**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

"Do you want to talk?" Calleigh said, stepping inside Layla's room. They'd just finished dinner after coming home from the hospital. She moved over to Layla's bed and sat on the edge of it. She took note at how Layla turned her body in the opposite direction. That hurt. "Did I do anything to hurt you?"

Layla whimpered a little but kept her head turned. She was just confused. She wasn't mad at her mom. Its just, right now, she'd rather be left alone.

"Do you want to talk to Eric?" Calleigh asked, knowing how Layla easily talked to Eric.

"I want to talk to my daddy!" Layla cried.

Calleigh closed her eyes. She was so fed up and pushed so far over the edge with this that she couldn't take it anymore. She never wanted to use sarcasm with Layla but before Calleigh could even think about what she was saying, it slipped out. "I've just been making your life miserable right? Coming to live with me was the worst thing that could have ever happened to you, right? Is that how you feel?" Her own mom always used sarcasm on her. She didn't want to be like that but she cracked.

Layla screamed. She screamed as if Calleigh hit her. Her scream was a high-pitched shrill that lasted for about fifteen seconds. That caused Eric to come to Layla's room. "Is everything okay in here?" He glanced in Layla's direction as she cried. He looked at Calleigh wondering what just happened. He knew Calleigh would never hit Layla...so what happened?

Calleigh shook her head. Things would never be alright. How was she supposed to handle this? She ran a hand through her hair, watching as Layla continued to cry. Finally, Calleigh reached over and pulled Layla closed to her. She held Layla, rubbed her back and mumbled "its okay" to her.

Surprisingly, Layla didn't push away. She welcomed the hugs, even held on tighter. She cried so bad her body shook. She buried her head in Calleigh's shoulder and cried. Every breath there was a new wail of cries and tears, all which stained Calleigh's shirt. When Layla seemed to be calming down, her cries started back up again as if she remembered why she was crying in the first place. "Nobody cares about me," Layla mumbled through her tears.

"That's not true. There are a lot of people who care about you."

In Layla's mind, she had it all figured out. She pieced it all together and to her it all made complete since. "Everybody leaves me. You left me, daddy left me." She looked in Calleigh's eyes. "Why did you leave me?"

Calleigh saw that one coming.

Layla pulled away. "If everyone loves me then why do they leave me? You told me that Daddy was dead but he isn't. You made daddy leave because you told...you told them to lock him up." She cried more tears. "You think since I'm a little kid that you can lie to me. Why did you leave me?!"

That was an answer that Calleigh had been avoiding for months. Layla asked her that same question before.

"You don't want to tell me because the truth is that you don't love me. You made daddy leave. Why can't you just tell me?" Layla said, continuing to yell.

Calleigh inhaled and exhaled deeply. Her patience was running extremely thin right now. "Layla, don't raise your voice at me," she said firmly.

Layla cried. "I want to go to sleep!" She screamed, shifting her body down in the bed. She pulled the blanket over her head.

"Okay," Calleigh said. "I love you Layla." Calleigh meant those words but somehow she just didn't know if Layla believed her. "Good night." Calleigh patted Layla's leg and left her room.

--

"Are you okay?" Eric asked. He wrapped his arm around Calleigh's shoulder. It's just been a bad weekend for them. Eric's eyes gazed towards Calleigh's stomach. She'd given birth Friday. Same day he found out that Natalia took his child away. He would probably never see her again and that made him angry and sad. Now, it was the same situation with Layla. Joshua was back and wanted Layla with him. Then, of all things, their newborn child was in the hospital. Alyssa Marisol Delko was hooked up to tubes to keep her body functioning. All of the discomfort their baby was in. The tubes in her nose, IV in her tiny veins...it was just too much right now.

Calleigh stared blankly at the time. 10:48 P.M. Just when did this all go wrong? Calleigh lay her head on Eric's shoulder. She really needed this contact right now. First one tear fell. Next, an entire river flowed. Eric ran his hand along Calleigh's shoulder and pressed kisses into her hair.

Calleigh cried for about ten minutes. She finally started to calm down. "Layla...she hates me...I should be at the hospital."

"Layla doesn't hate you," Eric said, squeezing her shoulder's reassuringly. "And visiting hours were over two hours ago at the hospital."

"Still," Calleigh said.

"Everything will be okay," Eric said.

--

Calleigh never went to bed. She told Eric that she would be in the room with him in twenty minutes but she never came. Eric noticed and when he came out into the living room, he found Calleigh, on the couch, her head in her hands, tears pouring out of her eyes. Eric sighed. Calleigh didn't deserve that. It was just a really unfortunate -how many times could he say that?- situation to go through. He stayed out on the couch with her. They fell asleep there.

Even though the sun shone in her face, the circumstances that surrounded the last few days darkened everything. Calleigh opened her eyes and noticed a small figure looking at her. "Layla are you okay?"

Layla had tears running down her face as she nodded her head. "Daddy said I should be nice to you."

Calleigh looked at her, waiting to see if she would say something else. When she didn't Calleigh spoke up. "You do know that I love you, right?"

Layla didn't say anything. She just looked down at the floor.

"Layla, you don't have to act that way towards me if you want to live with your dad. I'm pretty sure you have better fun with him anyway. I don't want you to treat me like that." Calleigh sat up. "I really want what's best for you."

Tears fell from Layla's eyes. "Mommy..." Layla whined. "Mommy..." she held her head down. She leaned into Calleigh's chest and cried.

"Everything will be alright," Calleigh said, rubbing her back.

----

**One Week Later**

The day of the trial, Eric wasn't sure if he was happy or not. Every night, Calleigh cried to sleep. It was just a prolonging agony, a painful process, not only about Layla but about their newborn. The tubes finally came out but the oxygen was still there. Slowly, their Alyssa was starting to come through. The pediatrician assured them that in another week, they should be able to bring her home.

Eric held on to Calleigh's hand as they waited for what the judge decision was going to be. Like he'd promised, he would be with her every step of the way. Calleigh smoothed her hair a little. It was the only thing she could do from showing her nervousness. She looked down at Layla. She'd dress Layla in black pants and a white blouse. Her hair was in a ponytail, rolled up professionally. Layla had become a little Calleigh.

Calleigh sat Layla down for the last couple of days and explained to her what was happening. Apparently, Layla didn't fully understand the entire depths of the situation. She explained the process of going to court. Through all of that, Calleigh constantly told her that no matter what happened, she would love her the same. Layla told her that she loved her too.

So much paperwork and testimonies. Court started at 9:30am and it was now 4:50pm. Earlier, they'd taken Layla away and asked her questions privately while the adults dealt with the judge.

The most intense moment in any of their lives came and it was decided that Layla would go back to Louisiana with her dad. Calleigh dropped her head to the table, trying her hardest to keep those tears, that were threatening to fall, hidden. She decided that Layla going back to Louisiana was probably for the best.

Calleigh looked at Layla, wrapping her arms around her to pull her closer. "Everything is going to be okay now. You're going back to Louisiana. Be good for your daddy." Calleigh had tears in her eyes but forced herself to not cry.

Layla looked at her. "You won't be my mommy anymore?"

Calleigh half smiled. "I'll always be your mommy. Its just you'll live with daddy now. Just like when you lived with me. Your dad was still your daddy."

--

Calleigh brought Layla back home with her. Joshua followed in his car. Calleigh helped Layla pack her things. "You don't have to choose between toys," Calleigh said, noticing Layla picking out which ones she'd rather have. "I'll...you can talk them all with you."

Layla sat her dolls and teddy bears on the bed as Calleigh packed her clothes. Once everything was packed, Layla looked at Calleigh. "Are you mad?"

Calleigh wrapped her arms around Layla, shaking her head no. "I'm not mad. I'm sad to see you go." Calleigh wiped away a tear. "You can call me anytime you need me. No matter what time it is, call me." She reached over for Layla's jewelry box and pulled out the necklace she bought her a long time ago. Calleigh put it around her neck. "Remember what this means?"

Layla nodded her head.

Calleigh smiled. "Don't forget it. Whenever you miss me, just think about this necklace." She hugged Layla a final time and helped her carry her things out to Joshua. "I love you Layla."

"I love you too," Layla said, hugging Calleigh. She pulled apart, hugging her favorite toy close to her chest. Joshua grabbed her hand and headed back to his car. Calleigh watched as he strapped Layla protectively in the backseat. She watched as he drove away, taking Layla back home. Calleigh watched until her eyes became to blurry from tears to see.

* * *

**This is a pretty sad chapter, but I hope everyone enjoyed it. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

Eric gave the small baby a finger; a small smile grew on his face as the baby squeezed it. Alyssa was starting to grow. She was two months old now but still very tiny. They'd just celebrated a joyous occasion anyway. Yesterday would have been Calleigh's due date had she carried pregnancy through to full term.

Calleigh seemed to be getting back to normal slowly. Eric couldn't actually tell. That's what killed him and it hurt him. The start of their relationship was filled with so much love, kindness and patience. Now, everything was so dull and depressing. That was not the way Eric wanted it to be. He needed to show Calleigh what it felt like to be in love again and today he was going to do just that.

He sat Alyssa down in her bassinet, smiling as she looked at him. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Alyssa's head, grabbed the baby monitor and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

From there, Eric started on breakfast. Things were different now. It was just hard getting used to living without Layla. She had been a great joy in the house even though the weeks before she left were difficult. She'd been gone for almost two months now.

A few minutes later, Calleigh came down to the kitchen. She inhaled deeply, smiling as she sat down at the table. "Smells delicious," she commented.

Eric turned and smiled wide, setting a plate of food down in front of her. "Taste delicious too." Eric just couldn't stop smiling. The smile on Calleigh's face just kept his smile in place. It reminded him of happier times. He set his plate down and joined the table as well.

Silence took over as forks gently scraped their plates. Clearly both of them were wrapped deep into their thoughts. They had to find a way to make this work, they had to find a way to move on from all of this and begin to put their life together.

"You think she's happier now?" Calleigh asked. She looked up slowly at Eric.

For a moment, the question caught him off guard. They discussed if Layla was happy or not and each time Calleigh asked him, his reply was always the same: 'Its what she wanted.' Thinking on it now, it was a pretty useless answer. Parents made the decisions, not the other way around. And somewhere through it all, Eric did feel that maybe the judge made the wrong decision as well.

"Well... I think she misses you," Eric said, stuffing a huge forkful of eggs in his mouth. From the corners of his eyes he noticed Calleigh give a small head nod. He didn't know what Layla felt or what was going on. In the beginning, Layla called two times a day. Then the calls got reduced to every other day. Then it became weekends only and now there weren't any phone calls at all.

Calleigh put a forkful of eggs in her mouth and listened to the soft coos of Alyssa coming through the baby monitor. It brought a slight smile to her face. She and Eric, their lives were possibly in the worst shape ever. Natalia had done to Eric what Joshua had done to her, take their children away. They were definitely going to work through this. They wouldn't put Alyssa in that position where she would either live with Eric or Calleigh, they didn't want to do that.

"I was thinking that maybe you and I along with Alyssa could go out for the day?" What do you think about that?" He reached across the table and squeezed Calleigh's free hand gently.

Calleigh smiled. "I think that will be awesome." She put another forkful of eggs in her mouth and drank a little bit of orange juice. "I would really love that."

"Okay, well lets finish eating up and we can go."

* * *

Layla sat in her room with a frown on her face. The teddy bear that she brought along with her from her mother's house, rested on her lap. Right now, that teddy bear was the closest thing to her and it meant so much to her. She stuck out her bottom lip in a frown as she tried to prevent herself from crying. She missed her mom so much, especially right now.

This was nothing like how it used to be. She didn't want to have Becca be her mom. She didn't want Cara to be her sister and as much as the thought hurt her to think, she didn't want Joshua as her daddy. They were all so cruel.

She had been put on punishment by her own daddy. It was definitely nothing like how it used to be and it was all because of Becca. She asked Layla repeatedly to clean her room and each time Layla said no. On the final time, Layla told Becca she wasn't her mom and she couldn't tell her what to do and she stuck out her tongue. Her daddy saw and she was sent to her room as a punishment in addition, he made her clean her room.

It didn't end there though. In an effort to get her daddy to feel sorry for her, she cleaned her room alright; Layla threw every single thing that she could move on her own, out the window, the only thing that stayed was the jewelry box and a few teddy bears and dolls that her mom bought her.

Layla didn't think her plan out thoroughly; Because now, Joshua was livid and in addition to cleaning her room, she now had to clean up everything she threw out the window which took some time since she had to do it alone. Layla cried hard.

She missed her mommy so much. Layla stood up from her bed and headed to her jewelry box that sat on top of her dresser. She scooted a chair closer and reached for it. As soon as she had it, Layla pulled out the necklace that her mom gave her. She did pull it out often, even more now since she couldn't talk to her anymore. Her daddy said it was too expensive and he'd let her call on holidays only. She hoped her birthday counted as one of those special days because in three days she would be turning six and she couldn't wait to call her mom and tell her everything. Layla went back to the bed with the necklace and her teddy bear. As much as she tried not to, she cried hard. She missed her mommy so much.

* * *

"And Wolfe ask me if I kept my kids in the house or something so that I could prevent them from danger or something like that," Eric said. "It was during that time we were dealing with that child predator."

They were taking a nice walk in the park, walking side by side while Calleigh pushed Alyssa in the baby stroller.

"I know," Calleigh said, nodding her head. She pinned a few pieces of her hair behind her ear but it was quite unsuccessful do to the fact that the wind was so strong. Calleigh looked up at the cloudless blue sky and smiled. "He blamed Alexx for the whole thing."

"Which I think was stupid because any good parent would have put those filers up, I would have done the same thing," Eric finished.

Calleigh nodded again. "Well at least he's learn now to work with the team instead of against us." They stopped and sat down on a bench. Calleigh picked up Alyssa and held her close to her chest.

"She looks so much like you," Eric whispered.

Calleigh smiled. "She looks like you too, especially when she smiles. She has dimples just like you."

Eric smiled as he looked from Alyssa's face to Calleigh's. Alyssa had her eyes open and she was looking at her parents. "Cal, I miss your smile."

Calleigh smiled again as she leaned into Eric's chest. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

Eric wrapped his arm around Calleigh's shoulder. He knew her mind was still in heavy thoughts about Layla. "Everything will be alright, we'll work through everything." He leaned in to kiss her but as soon as he did, Calleigh's phone started ringing.

Calleigh sat up and got her phone from her purse. She saw the number on her caller ID and answered quickly. "This is Calleigh."

Even thought clearly they had moved on from whatever they had before, Calleigh had a voice that still warmed his heart. Joshua spoke into the phone. "Yeah, its me Josh."

"Okay," Calleigh said. "Is Layla okay?"

"You know, as a matter of fact, she's not. She won't come out her room and she's crying, being very stubborn right now."

"What did you do to her?" Calleigh said, handing Alyssa over to Eric.

"I didn't do anything that you wouldn't," Joshua said. "Layla has been acting out all day. She started off with back talking and she threw everything in her room out the window. So I put her on punishment. Isn't that what you do?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Sounds to me things could have possibly been more worse than that."

"Come on, you're trying to make it seem like I'm doing the bad thing here. Layla back mouthed, she threw all her stuff out the window and when I punished her, she cried and barricaded herself in her room."

"Let me speak to her," Calleigh said, practically ignoring everything he said. She heard shuffling on the other end, a lot of knocking and finally a tiny cry. She heard Joshua say its your mom talk to her. There were more shuffling and then Calleigh heard Layla's voice. "Layla are you okay?"

"Mommy?" Layla said through her cry-filled voice. "I really miss you. I _really_ miss you. I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

On the other end, Layla looked up at her daddy. She was too scared to say what she wanted to say so instead, she started crying.

"Layla whats wrong?" Calleigh asked sympathetically.

"I want to see you mommy, I really miss you..I want to see you mommy.."

From the tone of Layla's voice, she seemed a little desperate and Calleigh didn't like it. "Okay Layla, I'll see you soon. Until then, just be cool and remember I love you."

"I love you too mommy."

They hung up the phone at the same time.

"Is everything okay?" Eric asked

Calleigh nodded her head and bit her lip a little. "We have to go to Louisiana."

Eric nodded his head. Since they were going this time, maybe they could actually do something. It'll be nice if they could come back home with Layla. "Okay," Eric said. "We better start packing."

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

It took a lot of research and last minute planning for Eric and Calleigh to actually pull off the impromptu trip. They didn't actually want to take Alyssa on a plane just yet, being that she was a two-month old infant but the airline assured them that it was safe and prepared them with everything they needed to know for Alyssa's first flight. Driving seemed like the better alternative but the difference between the two-hour flight and twelve hour drive made flying a better choice.

Their flight landed in New Orleans at 7:22pm. From there, the picked up the rental car and headed to the hotel.

Eric had been just a tad bit suspicious that Calleigh drove but those thoughts left his mind when he realized that this was Calleigh's hometown and she would know how to navigate around the city better than him without getting lost. Still, the original plan was to get Layla. So why were the going in the direction of the hotel?

The car came to a stop in front of the hotel and Calleigh looked over at Eric. Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something but she soon closed it, playing it off as a yawn. One thing she hated was debating with herself. A look at their small baby told her that she was ultimately making the best decision: Eric should take Alyssa in the hotel so that she could rest properly. On the other hand, Calleigh knew Eric would protest against her driving through darkness to Darnell and not know what to expect at Joshua's house. Had it been earlier, it could've been a different case.

"You ready?" Eric asked.

Calleigh snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah..."she said, her mind still thinking. "You know, Alyssa's really tired. Maybe you should take her up to the room. I can go to Darnell..." As expected, she noticed Eric's face frown and he opened his mouth to protest. "Eric, I'm a police officer. I have my weapon, I'll be okay."

"Cal..." Eric started.

"Eric please, I promise I'll be safe but Alyssa, she really needs to rest. I have my phone. I have my gun...I used to make this journey all the time. Right now, I need you to take care of yourself and Alyssa."

Eric let out a strong sigh. Nothing he could do could make Calleigh change her mind and he didn't want to leave Calleigh alone. He didn't like the idea of her traveling by herself at night. If something happened to her, how would he ever live with himself? He shook his head no. "Calleigh, I can't let you go by yourself."

"Eric," Calleigh started. "We're wasting time. I promise I'll be okay. Don't let Alyssa suffer. Look at her, she needs to rest comfortably."

Eric glanced at Alyssa. She did look peaceful while she was sleep. He sighed again and looked at Calleigh. "Okay." For him to give in like that was like someone was holding a gun to his head. "I'll take Alyssa up to the room. Be careful and call me regardless of what happens."

Calleigh smiled. "Of course I will." She hugged Eric and placed a kiss on Alyssa's forehead. "Take care of her."

"Always."

Calleigh watched as Eric got out the car and take Alyssa with him. With a smile and a wave she pulled away and headed to Darnell.

--

Going down the dark roads, Calleigh was left to nothing but her thoughts. She didn't know what to expect...this was never her life, never supposed to be her life. The back and forwardness had to end and hopefully today or shall she say tonight would put and end to it all.

"_Why did you give me up?" _Calleigh could here Layla's small voice constantly in her head. That question, it was just something she didn't have the answer to. She never blamed Layla for wanting to live with her dad again; she knew him longer. Plus, one thing she could never live with in her mind, she gave Layla up. Plain and simple, she gave Layla up.

That thought brought tears to her eyes, causing her eyes to blur. She quickly blinked hard. Calleigh needed her full vision right now. Out on these dark roadways, her ears needed to be sharp and vision needed to be clear. One wrong move and she'd end up somewhere in a ditch.

She passed a road sign and her stomach fluttered. In less that twenty minutes, she'll be at Joshua's house. She didn't know what to expect. After all, Layla had been gone for two months, anything could have happened. But on the other hand something did happen...at least enough for Layla to call her and tell her that she needed her.

Calleigh parked in front of Joshua's house. She turned off her headlights and wasted no time getting out and walking to the door. She kept her hand on her bag, feeling for her gun. Out in the darkness, it gave her comfort to have it. She inhaled and exhaled deeply and finally knocked on the door. A few minutes later, the door opened.

"Calleigh," Joshua said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Calleigh wasn't into playing games right now and wasn't in the mood for them. In her most serious face, she spoke up. "Where's Layla?"

"You can't-"

"Don't give me that crap," Calleigh yelled. "Because when you were in Miami, you visited Layla whenever you wanted. I know the law just as well. Plus I'm Layla's mother."

Joshua sighed and looked back towards his living room.

"Where's Layla?" Calleigh asked again.

Joshua opened the door wider. "You can stay right here. I'll go get her." Before he left he turned around. "Oh, I know you're visiting the state and all but I have a family here. I would appreciate it if its not interrupted."

Calleigh bit off a retort and cut her eyes. "That's fine," Calleigh said. "I was planning to take her with me."

"Yeah about that," Joshua said. "How much time do you think you'll need. I mean, its 7:50pm now and Layla has a 9:00pm bedtime."

Calleigh didn't bother to hid her annoyance and displeasure. She hated when people irritated her. "Would you please get her?"

Joshua disappeared in the upstairs of his house. A few minutes later, Layla appeared on the steps. It must have taken some convincing to get Layla out of her room. However, she was here now and her smile brightened the room when she saw Calleigh.

"Mommy!" Layla said, running to Calleigh. She hugged her tightly.

Calleigh smiled and hugged Layla just as tightly. She picked Layla up and continued to hug her.

"I miss you so much!" Layla whispered. She wrapped her small arms around Calleigh's neck.

"I miss you too Layla." Calleigh nearly had tears in her eyes. "You want to hang out with mommy for a while?"

Layla nodded her head.

Calleigh turned towards the door. She didn't have much time but she was gonna spend as much time as she could with Layla right now. She helped Layla into the car and helped her put on her seatbelt. Calleigh missed this feeling. It made warm memories come to her. She closed the door and climbed in the front seat. Carefully, she pulled off.

--

Twenty minutes later, Calleigh was pulling into a familiar place she visited a few times when she was a child. Turning the car off, Calleigh stepped out and helped Layla out the back seat. She smiled at Layla's cheers for ice cream.

Once inside, they ordered their ice cream and sat at a booth.

Layla looked up at her mom and smiled. Are we going home after ice cream?"

Calleigh tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. That question, Layla already asked twice and Calleigh tried her best to avoid it but it was only so far she could continue to avoid the question. "Hey, enjoy the ice cream now. We'll talk about that later." She watched as Layla sat back and put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. For now, she seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Mommy are you mad at me?"

"Of course not," Calleigh said. "I don't want you to ever think I'm mad at you, okay?"

Layla nodded her head.

Fifteen minutes had gone by and they were finished with their ice cream. Another glance at her watch and Calleigh noted the time at 8:35pm. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Layla said happily.

--

"We're going home?" Layla asked as Calleigh put her in a seatbelt.

"Layla..." Calleigh started. She just had to go ahead with the truth. "You have to go back home with your dad."

"Why?" She had already started pouting and her eyes got blurry from tears. "I want to go with you."

Calleigh's heart was breaking for Layla. "I know you do but its more complicated than you think." She stopped talking and wiped away Layla's tears. "I promise, I'll be back tomorrow."

Layla continued to cry. "You are mad at me."

Calleigh shook her head no. "Layla, I'm not mad at you."

Layla cried and wiped away her own tears. "Do you want me anymore?"

"Layla of course I do." Layla's comment brought tears to her eyes. "I love you Layla so much."

"I love you too Mommy."

Calleigh hugged Layla and kissed her forehead. "Will you be a big girl for the night and I'll be here tomorrow?"

Layla wasn't happy about the compromise but she nodded her head. "Are you gonna come back for real tomorrow?"

"I am," Calleigh said. "And tomorrow we'll spend the entire day together, okay?"

Layla nodded.

Calleigh nodded and climbed in the front seat. She connected her seatbelt and headed back to Joshua's house.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's kept up with this story. I very sorry about the long delay between updates. Things have been so hectic lately.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

"So what did you and your mom talk about?" Joshua was well aware of the fact that maybe he was being just a tad bit nosy but he couldn't help it. After all, this was his daughter.

Layla looked around her room. Since she'd been gone, her room had been cleaned. Everything was back in its original place. She looked at her daddy's smiling face. "Mommy bought me ice cream." She drew her feet up closer to her chest and turned her head towards the breeze coming through the window. "Daddy, do you still like mommy?"

Joshua looked at the window, accepting the breeze that cooled his sweat-dampened face. It felt nice. He gathered his thoughts and turned his attention back towards Layla. "You know no matter what happened between us, nothing is your fault and we both love you very much." He ran a hand over his head. "I know you don't understand a lot of this right now, but one day you will."

He still didn't answer her question. "Mommy says that," Layla said, playing in her hair a little. "But you're my daddy and she's my mommy, why aren't you and mommy together?"

Joshua smiled. Truthfully, Calleigh was perfect. This whole bitterness situation was really uncalled for. They were friends in college. One night, that could be a blessing or curse, depending on how you looked at it, brought them to this point. Even when it happened, he thought that maybe they would stick together and raise this baby together but Calleigh's plans were different. He didn't question her reasons, he just took control. He wanted this more than anything but Calleigh didn't. And now, this entire battle was because of her and it racked his nerves. "Your mom," Joshua started. "She lives in Miami and I live here."

That still wasn't what Layla wanted. She focused her attention on her stuffed animals. She was smart enough to know that her mom and dad were hiding something from her. From her mom, she wanted to know why she wasn't there all along. From her dad, she wanted to know why did he say he was dead. Both of them gave her no reasons but both expected her to tell the truth all the time. "Why do grown ups lie to little kids?" Layla blurted out suddenly.

"Whoa," Joshua said. "You know you aren't supposed to use words like that." He raised his eyebrow.

Layla sighed in frustration. Everything was so confusing and nobody was telling her the truth. She poked out her lips in a pout. "Nobody cares about me."

"Ladybug, everybody cares about you. We all care about you and we all love you." He wrapped his arm around Layla's shoulder and hugged her. "I don't want you to ever feel like that."

Layla's lips were still poked out in a pout. "I do because nobody tells me the truth."

Joshua sighed. All of this was Calleigh's fault. He normally didn't like placing blame on anyone but right now, there was nobody else to put the blame on. He'll just tell Layla the truth. "You know sweetheart, a lot of things have gone on in these past months. You've met your mother and I know you were told I died but a lot of things happened." He definitely didn't want to go this way but it just had to be done. "Your mom and I were friends. When your mom got pregnant with you..." he struggled with his words. He was going to go straight with the truth but the truth would cut Layla deeper than anything. "...a lot of things were going on. Everything was going wrong and to make sure that you were properly taken care of, you lived with me." That was the best way he could put it. "In the last few months, I know you thought I died. The truth is, I was sent to prison. I got out of jail after a few months and I came back home to get my life back in order. I never gave up on you and I never wanted to leave you. I brought you to Miami so that you could see your mom. You wanted that for so long."

"I did," Layla said. "But why aren't you and mommy living together? Aren't mommy and daddy's supposed to live together?"

"Yes, but all families are different. Some families have no parents but have grandparents. Some families have only a dad, some only have a mom. This family is kind of like that but not matter how different it is, we love each other the same."

"Okay." Layla seemed satisfied with that answer. "Tomorrow, mommy's coming. We're going to hang out. She promised."

Joshua raised his eyebrow. Once again... Calleigh did it. How could she make plans and actually not check in with him? "Okay, we'll talk about this more tomorrow. In the mean time, its somebody's bed time."

"But I'm not ready," Layla said.

"Layla," Joshua said. "It's time to get some sleep." He kissed Layla on her forehead and stood to tuck her in. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, daddy." Layla's attention was once again diverted to the window.

Joshua gave a slight smile. "Good night honey."

Good night daddy." Layla watched as her dad turned on her night light. He gave a hand wave as he left her bedroom. She turned over and headed to sleep.

The kids were sleep. That was a good thing. Heading down the steps of his house, Joshua pulled out his cell phone. Even though it was late at night, he had to make the call right now.

- - - - -

Alyssa cried awake at the sound of the cell phone ringing.

Calleigh didn't know whether to curse herself for leaving the ringer on or curse the person who was calling her. It was 10:30pm. She sat up on the side of the bed and walked over to Alyssa's crib on the other side of the room. Cradling Alyssa in one hand and fishing for her phone with the other, Calleigh finally managed to find it and answer. "Do you have any idea what time of night it is?" As much as she tried to whisper, it still was enough to wake Eric. He was now sitting up in bed.

Eric just wanted it all to be over now. He already knew who it was on the other end of Calleigh's phone conversation. _"I'll take her," _Eric mouthed. He grabbed Alyssa from Calleigh's arms and cradled her, trying to get her back to sleep.

"When were you going to tell me about your plans?" Joshua yelled. "What? When you showed up? You know you can't come and interrupt my family. We already have plans and sadly, once again, you're going to let Layla down."

This situation was just wearing so heavily on Calleigh. No matter how many times she tried to control this situation, every time, it was like a kick to her side; she had no control. Her daughter was in the hands of someone else and it was nothing that she could do about it...at least not yet. Someone else made the decisions on how she would spend time with her own child. Calleigh rolled her eyes. For the first time, she realized something: She'd given up on Layla way too easily. Not once but twice. She should've fought harder...

Calleigh bit her lip hard to stop the sudden rush of emotion that came to her. She was speechless. Everything was becoming overwhelming at the moment. "I want to see her." She finally was able to formulate words. "Look, we're going to have to do something."

"Now you want to be part of her life?" Joshua said. "I mean Calleigh, come on. I talked to Layla tonight. I can't believe you haven't told her why you've been absent in her life thus far. Layla has been living with you for eleven months and you never told her. So I told her tonight about what happened. I told her everything." He let out a little chuckle. "I must say, she must really want this relationship to work with you." He was well aware that he was probably hitting some nerves right now but maybe it was time for her to realize what he was feeling."You need to tell her the truth. Tomorrow Calleigh, you need to tell her why you left her with me when she was a baby."

Calleigh bit her lip. Her life was in a mess. Inhaling one deep, strong breath, she started talking. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said it blunt and serious.

"Okay."

They both hung up without any other words exchanged.

* * *

A/N:Thanks to everyone who's stuck with the story. :D


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

Hours after hours continued to go by. The time period between 10:30PM and 12:00AM, Calleigh wasn't sure how she made it through. Her mind was restless and each hour brought a new scenario, causing a new rush of emotions.

Besides the fact that she had to deliver heartbreaking news to Layla, Calleigh was mostly disappointed by the lack of control she had over the situation and the way she felt belittled. That just wasn't her. Closing her eyes, she felt herself traveling back to the place in time she blocked out a long time ago.

Loneliness, confusion, anger, fear…those were all of the emotions she hadn't felt since she was a child but now, they were alive as the day she decided to put them away. Glancing at the clock, Calleigh noted the time at 4:36AM. Almost seven hours of continuous mind agony.

She pressed her back against Eric's chest to ease some tension and gain a little comfort but nothing helped. As a matter of fact, the feeling of guilt crept in her. Eric didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be put through this. She messed up his life. He and Natalia had a kid. Natalia wanted Eric to be involved more in their child's life but he couldn't because he was dealing with her and her own messed up life_. "Yeah Calleigh," _she thought to herself. _"Your own messed up life."_

She inhaled a deep breath; her life was crumbling as she knew it. Everything she built, everything she avoided, it all came back ten times harder, shattering her life into a million pieces.

Even if she did gain custody of Layla again, she would forever have a tarnished reputation. She would be known as the CSI who was going through parental issues; she could see it now: Calleigh Duquesne, perfect crime solver but bad parent. She could see it and hear the rumors; she could hear the conversations that people would say about her. All of this could have cost her the job.

Eric nested his head in the crook of Calleigh's neck, snuggling in closer, taking a deep breath in her hair. He finally rested his head on her back.

Nothing was working for Calleigh. Tears stung her eyes as she imagined the conversation that would take place later in the day. She did nothing to stop the tears that fell freely from her eyes.

Eric broke out of his unconsciousness as the first droplets of Calleigh's tears hit his arm. He didn't take it as her crying until he felt her body shake and heard her sniffles. He opened his eyes and ran his hand up and down Calleigh's arms. "Calleigh, are you okay?"

As much as she said she wouldn't ever cry, she just couldn't think. Her entire life was a mess. Everything she ran away from, everything she tucked away in her past was now alive and everything was a mess. She turned her attention towards Eric and buried her head in his shoulder.

"It's okay," Eric whispered. He hated to see Calleigh so broken. He held her tightly, running his hands up and down her back. "Everything is going to be okay, everything is going to be okay," he repeated.

Calleigh wiped her eyes and sniff. "I can't take it. I don't know what to do. Everything is just going wrong at one time…"

"Shhh…" Eric said, consoling her. "Calleigh, everything will be okay. Remember one step at a time. You just have to deal with one problem at a time. Don't worry about anything else. Right now, Layla is our main concern. We're going to take care of things while we're here an when we get back to Miami, we'll take care of things there."

Calleigh let out another sniff as her head fell into Eric's arms. She hated the feeling of weakness but children were her weakness and for it to be her own child…it was double the weakness. She nodded her head trying to reassure herself. "Okay."

"Alright," Eric said. "Everything is going to be okay." He looked at the clock, noticing that it was now 5:12AM. "We can rest for a little while and then head off to see Layla later in the day. Right now, you need some sleep."

Calleigh nodded her head, closing her eyes as she leaned her head into Eric's embrace.

"Layla, your mom's here," Joshua said, looking at Calleigh from head to toe. He smiled and brushed his hand over his head. "I hope your plans are to tell her the truth…," Joshua said in a low voice. "…Because Layla deserves to know."

Calleigh rolled her eyes; she managed to get a few hours of sleep but was very irritated. She let out a sigh. "Please do not start with me."

"I'm just telling you what needs to be done…what should've been done months ago."

And then it came. The attitude she tried to put aside so that she could at least enjoy somewhat of this day. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak, Layla appeared at the door with a smile on her face. Calleigh, not wanting to ruin Layla's mood, gave a glare in Joshua's direction and dropped the conversation.

"Hi mommy," Layla said, smiling happily. She looked at her dad. "Can I go with my mommy now?"

"Of course honey," Joshua said, bending down and placing a kiss to Layla's hair. "You have fun." He turned his attention to Calleigh. "We're spending time with _our_ family later on, so Layla needs to be home around five."

Why did she give up so easily? Her nature was to fight, fight for what was right. It's what she did daily, yet she was going through this, something she'd compared to a bad divorce because she didn't fight. She didn't fight for what should have been. Layla was her child regardless of the situation, yet at the moment, she was being treated as if she was Layla's babysitter. Calleigh let out a silent sigh and reached out for Layla, completely ignoring Joshua. "Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay…"

Joshua watched Calleigh and Layla head to Calleigh's car as Layla's talks began to fade away. Personally, he believed Calleigh was a good mother but he loved his daughter and if she wasn't going to move to Louisiana, he couldn't see Calleigh having a permanent relationship with Layla. There was simply no way that would work. He headed back inside.

Driving through the streets with Layla in the back seat, Calleigh couldn't help but have the feeling of good times. Having a little person depend on you felt really nice. A look in the back seat confirmed that maybe Layla didn't depend on her as much anymore and it saddened her a little. Layla was hardly talkative anymore. It was as if she was just here for the ride and wanted to get this over with. "Is everything okay?"

Layla looked at the rearview mirror, looking in her mom's eyes as she'd done so many times before. "Yes," she said, giving a head nod.

"Okay," Calleigh said, taking a hand off the steering wheel for one second to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "No matter what, you can always tell me what's on your mind. You don't ever have to hesitate to talk to me, okay?"

Layla turned her head, looking out the window at a few passing trees. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"We're going out for a little while," Calleigh said. She decided to change subjects. "You have plans with your dad later?"

"Yes," Layla said with the same enthusiasm she used to have when she went places with her mom. "We're going to have pizza and play games. I can't wait!"

Calleigh smiled as she continued concentrating on driving. Yes she'd given up too easily on Layla but life seemed to be going along just fine for Layla before she got involved and even now, while Layla lived life after Miami with her dad, things seemed to be normal for her.

"My birthday is coming, and I'm going to be six," Layla said happily.

"I know," Calleigh said, giving a small smile. If she could just go back six years, everything would probably be okay right now. She glanced in the rearview mirror, tucking her feelings away with a bright smile. "Do you have any big wishes for your birthday?"

"Yes," Layla said excitedly. "Daddy says nobody can find out though because birthday wishes won't come true if they're told."

Calleigh smiled again.

"Mommy, are you going to live here now?"

Calleigh glanced in the rearview mirror quickly as she pulled into a parking lot. This happened to be one of her favorite parks that she'd visited a lot when she was a kid. "You like living here don't you." She turned off the ignition.

Layla didn't know how to really answer the question. She wanted to stay here but she also wanted her mom. She decided that she would avoid that question too and ask another one. "Are you going to stay here for my birthday?"

"Yes, of course," Calleigh said. She stepped out of the car and opened the backseat for Layla to get out. Once Layla was out the car she closed and locked the car.

"Why are we here?" Layla asked, immediately latching on to her mom's hand.

Calleigh led Layla to a bench and sat down. The wind blew a few strands of her hair and she carefully tucked them behind her ears once again. "Do you want to talk-"

"I don't want to talk," Layla said, cutting Calleigh off. "Can we do something fun?"

Calleigh was a little taking aback and looked at the ground, searching for something to say. Everything was so difficult. This little relationship was just falling apart, that much she could tell. Slowly, she was losing this war…She turned her attention back to Layla and smiled. "Do you know what you want to do for your birthday?"

"Dora the Explorer is coming to my party," Layla said excitedly. "Mommy, are you buying me something for my birthday?"

"You're going to get a gift," Calleigh said. She decided to try her earlier question again. "You like living here with your dad?"

Layla laid head on her mom's arm, nodding her head as the wind freely blew her hair around. Just like she saw her mom do earlier, Layla tucked strands of her hair behind her ears. Just like earlier when she couldn't answer that question, she answered it the best way she could. "I like when you come to visit. I want you and daddy together."

"Sweetie, your dad and I won't be together. We both love you but we won't be together."

Layla sat up and looked at her mom. "What if I wished for it?" Layla immediately put her hands up to her mouth as if she'd said something bad. "Oops…it definitely will not come true."

"I wouldn't waste my wish on that-"

Layla frowned. "Why? Don't you want me to be happy?"

Calleigh raised her eyebrow at Layla's newfound attitude. It wasn't like her and it sounded almost like blackmail. "Of course I want you happy but you're wishing for the impossible." She let out a breath of air and changed the subject. "Do you want to talk about what happened the other day?"

"No!" Layla shouted as her face continued to frown. She crossed her arms and pouted her lips. "I want to go home."

"Sweetie…" Calleigh began, trying to reason with Layla but nothing. Layla was beginning to throw a tantrum and she was too exhausted to get into anything extreme. She hadn't rested since she came to Louisiana. "I'm your mother and you're not going to continue to talk to me like that."

Layla bowed her head and frowned, crossing her arms then finally stood up and started stomping angrily. "I want to go home!" she yelled. "You don't care about me!

Calleigh pulled Layla back to the bench. "What is wrong with you?"

Layla sat back on the bench, bowing her head and pouted her lips.

Calleigh kept her eyes on Layla a little bit longer as she thought about the best way to handle this situation. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she started talking. "Sweetie, I know you're upset. I am too and I'm sure your dad is as well." Calleigh bit her lip a little. "We want to do the best thing for you."

Layla stared at the ground watching as the shadows of her hair blew in the wind. She was more confused than upset. She just wished everything was back to normal, wherever that would be.

Calleigh noticed Layla's long face and pulled Layla closer, sitting her in her lap. She ran her hand in Layla's hair. "Honey, I promise, everything is going to be okay." She noticed how Layla still looked sad. "Your dad and I always wanted to be the best parents we could be for you." She sucked in a breath of air and exhaled. "I didn't know what to do when I became pregnant with you. Your dad and I didn't have any real plans and since we didn't want to be two bad parents, the plan was for one parent to have the job and one who would take care of you, but the best laid plans always fall apart." She was saying this more to herself than to Layla. This could be said about the current situation.

Layla stayed silent only looking up when she saw a bird land on the grass and walk around. Her eyes went back to her hands that were clasp together in her lap. "Who will I live with?" Layla whispered, confusion clearly in her eyes.

"We're going to work through that honey," Calleigh said.

* * *

**Anybody who's still reading the story, THANK YOU!!! Thanks for bearing with me all of this time with the updates. It's been a very long time since the last update. I'm so sorry. Life's been hard. There are so many people I'd like to thank for giving me the inspiration to continue this. Sadly, this chapter, I've been working on it for about 2 or 3 months, maybe longer, but I've been on and off with writer's block. Anywhoo, here's the chapter and I'm still working to sort this mess out. **


End file.
